Love Comes From The Heart
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: In order to prove to Barry that she can come home as League Champion, Dawn decides to try the gyms out in Unova. She begins to travel with Ash, as well. Iris is pretty much jealous and tries to get Ash for herself. But, Cilan will stump her plans.
1. Off To Unova

**Me- Hey guys. This is a complicating story, so if you have any questions about anything, I'll try to explain as best as I can.**

**Ash- Meaning?**

**Me- I'll explain.**

**Dawn- Is the whole story complicated or are there some parts of the story people won't understand?**

**Me- Well, I really don't know. It could be a little bit of both.**

**Dawn- Okay.**

**Me- Plus, here's the summary:**

**Summary: **Dawn decides to travel to Unova after her fashion show with Buneary. She then decides to do gym battles to prove to Barry that she will come home as League Champion. She meets up with Ash and his new traveling companions along the way and begins to travel with them. However, Iris is jealous of Dawn and tries to get Ash for herself. But, Cilan will try to rain on her parade of plans. Every single time.

**Barry- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon. She owns her OCS, Ryu and Sabrina.**

**Me- And enjoy the story!**

**Dawn's POV**

Barry looked at Buneary and then at me.

" Where were you?" he sneered.

" I was at a fashion show at Hearthome City." I said as I continued to pack my bag.

" And where are you headed off to now?" he asked.

" I'm going to Unova." I stated blankly.

" Are you crazy? There are no Contests there!" Barry exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

" So?" I asked.

Barry's vein popped.

_" Is that all she can give me? So? SO?" _Barry screamed to himself as he mentally pulled his hair out.

" SO? That means you can't go!" he exclaimed.

We were both silent for a minute.

" Then, what are you going to do? You're too weak for gyms." he sneered.

My insides boiled, and then, an idea struck.

_" Aha! I can try the gyms out there! Thanks, Barry!" _I thought happily.

" Fine then! Maybe I will do the gyms there!" I stated proudly.

Barry's mouth dropped, like as if he saw a ghost.

" WHAT?" he exclaimed. I winced at his yelling.

" You heard me: I'm going to try the gyms and prove to you that I'm not weak for the gyms." I stated as I slipped on my white Vans.

Barry scoffed.

" Fine, fine. Do what you want, but I'm telling ya, you are weak." he stated.

I whapped him on the head and walked away.

" The ferry leaves at 3. You ready, Dawn?" my mom asked as I walked down the stairs.

" Yup, mom!" I smiled before heading towards my bike.

I got on and Barry and mom were smiling.

" Have fun out there." my mom said as she hugged me.

I gave her a half hug and Barry looked at me.

" Good luck out there." he said before suddenly leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I was shocked and blushed slightly in embarrassment before riding off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the ferry, 2:45 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I finally reached the ferry and got on.<p>

There were many different people on board with their Pokemon out so I walked to my room and went in.

" Come on out, everyone!" I said as I threw four Pokeballs in the air.

PipLup, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Quilava appeared from their Pokeballs. Mamoswine and Togekiss were at Professor Rowan's lab, since I wanted to capture different Pokemon in Unova.

_" This is pretty amazing!" _PipLup exclaimed as he jumped on the bed.

Pachirisu curled up into a ball and began to take a nice deserved nap on the couch while Buneary and Quilava were on the balcony, looking outside.

I dropped down on the bed, tired.

I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Four hours later, 6:45 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and felt cold.<p>

_" Why am I cold?" _I asked myself as I looked around.

Buneary, Pachirisu, and Quilava were sleeping, my bag is on the couch next to Pachirisu, there's a puddle of water on the ground with PipLup rolling on the floor in laughter, my-

Wait, a puddle on the floor with PipLup rolling on the floor in laughter, say what?

I touched my hair and then realized that it was damp.

I screamed, making my Pokemon wake up with a scream as well.

_" PipLup used...Water Pulse on me?" _I asked myself in shock.

I groaned.

" PipLup..." I pouted.

Someone knocked on the door.

" Coming!" I called out.

I reached the door and opened it.

The captain of the boat was standing there.

" H-hello..." I said, my teeth chattering.

" Did you get a notice of the ball tonight?" he asked. I cocked my head sideways.

" No, I didn't even know that there was a ball..." I said.

" Well, it starts at eight, if you want to get ready." he said.

" Alright, I'll get changed." I said.

The captain walked away and I closed the door.

I then took out 100 Pokebills and went outside. ( A/N: The currency for Pokebills is the same as US bills. )

" Pachirisu, you're in charge!" I called out as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the bathroom, 7:35 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I groaned as I tried to put my hair up in a delicate bun.<p>

_" This is more complicated than I thought. How does May do this?" _I sighed.

I was wearing a strapless cream dress with a black bow tied at the bust and the skirt was like a balloon around my legs. I wore silver high heels and had on cream gloves that had black on the inside when you fold it.

" Man, I wish I had help with this bun..." I trailed off, looking at the pin. It was a long bobby pin with crystal droplets and it glowed like a rainbow when it was exposed to the light.

Then, a hand took the bobby pin out of my hand and began fixing my hair. I looked into the mirror to see Ash fixing my hair.

I put a gloved hand to my lips.

" Ash..." I trailed off. The bun was put just the way I wanted and curly strands of hair hung.

I turned around to thank him, but nobody was behind me.

I rushed out of the bathroom, startling my Pokemon.

" Has anyone seen Ash?" I asked.

_" Huh? Ash? I didn't see him." _Buneary said.

I sighed.

" I guess it was just my imagination..." I murmured.

Then, Pachirisu looked at me.

_" What a cute bun! Did you do that all by yourself?" _Pachirisu asked.

I let out a small gasp before turning around.

Pachirisu was right. My hair was up in its bun.

" Huh...? Then, who helped me?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the ball, 10:01 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I drank my last cup of punch before going out to the balcony of the boat.<p>

I rested my hands on the rail.

" How are you, Ash...?" I whispered to the wind, wishing my words will travel to where he is right now.

" May I have this dance?" a voice asked. I turned around to become face to face with a guy that had ice blue eyes and black hair that reached to his shoulders.

" Sure." I said as I took his hand and we began to dance.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" My name's Ryu. And your name is?" he asked.

" I'm Dawn." I said.

" Wait, you're Dawn? As in, Dawn who was in the Sinnoh Grand Festival?" he asked.

" Yeah...?" I trailed off, wondering how he knew about me.

" My friend, Sabrina, is a huge fan of yours and she watched you in all your contests." he told me.

I smiled.

" It's good to know that I have fans." I said.

" So, why you headed to Unova?" he asked.

" I'm going there to prove to my friend, Barry, that Coordinators aren't weak. And so, I'm doing gyms." I said.

" Wow...you're not alone there." he said. I looked up at him.

" You do gyms, as well?" I asked in shock.

" Yeah. I haven't won any leagues as yet and Unova is where I'll go do my third league." he explained.

" Wow...where was your first and second?" I asked.

" My first was in Hoenn and then I came to Sinnoh." he explained.

We stopped dancing just as a girl wearing a violet over the shoulder dress ran towards us.

" Ryu! Come on, the dance is coming to a close! And may I ask who this is?" the girl asked.

" Sabrina, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Sabrina." he introduced.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

" Ohmigosh! I can't believe I get to meet you!" she exclaimed as she bounced up and and down, her curly navy blue hair bouncing as well.

" Yeah." I said.

" Well, I guess I should get going. I'll be seeing you, Ryu and Sabrina!" I called out as I ran to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In bed, 11:00 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I pulled the sheets over me as PipLup huddled up next to me.<p>

He was playing with the hem of my Grumpy Bear tank and clinging onto the pants that had Grumpy Bear all over it.

I smiled before going to sleep.

Before my mind could completely shut down, I heard Ash's voice.

_" I'm fine. I hope I get to see you again." _his voice said.

I then went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I wouldn't say that this was a good start to this story, since I'm trying to hurry and go play with my baby brother. That's in my opinion, though.<strong>

**Dawn- Who do you think helped me with my hair if it wasn't Ash?**

**Ryu- The world may never know.**

**Me- Don't worry. The answer to Dawn's question will come soon.**

**Dawn- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	2. The Journey Begins!

**Me- Hey guys and thanks for the reviews!**

**Dawn- Where does this lead to now?**

**Me- You'll see...All I'll say is that the boat will dock in a newly built harbor in Nuvema Town and that's all I know.**

**Dawn- Oh...**

**Ash- When do me, Iris, and Cilan come into the picture?**

**Me- Chapter six, why?**

**Ash and Dawn- That's too far away!**

**Me- I'm trying to go at a slow pace! I was going to make you guys meet in this chapter, but I think that I would be rushing, so I'm making you guys meet in Chapter six.**

**Jessie- When do we come?**

**Me- Chapter six, as well...!**

**James- What? But why? **

**Me- I have my reasons. * smirks ***

**Dawn- So then...who will I travel with?**

**Me- You'll be with Ryu and Sabrina until Chapter six, when you guys part ways.**

**Dawn- Okay.**

**Ash- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- Before we begin, we'll show the last tow sentences, what happened last time, and do the replies:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakari820: <strong>_Deadpan? I'll try to put some feelings into it. Even though I am young, my writing is pretty good.

_**XashXdawnX: **_I know, this story may have some parts that are confusing, but I'll try to explain if you have any questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

_" I'm fine. I hope I get to see you again." _said Ash's voice.

I then went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn decides to go to Unova to do gym battles after being called weak by Barry. She then attends a ball on the ferry and meets Ryu and his friend, Sabrina. While getting ready, she needs help with her hair, but she gets a surprise when she sees Ash fixing it for her! She realizes that Ash wasn't even there, so who fixed her hair? And what new adventures await Dawn in Unova?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Me and PipLup looked out and saw an island appear in the distance.

_" We will be arriving at Unova in fifteen minutes. Please make sure you have all of your belongings with you before leaving the ferry." _the intercom announced.

" This is going to be fun!" I exclaimed.

PipLup cheered in excitement.

I was wearing my outfit that I will wearing for my journey. It was a white and baby blue striped hoodie with a black stud skirt with black boots that reached the knee. I put my hair up in a high ponytail with the help of PipLup fixing my bedhead.

" Hey, you ready to battle, Dawn?" a voice asked. I turned around to face Ryu and Sabrina.

Ryu was wearing a red t-shirt with a navy blue vest, ripped faded jeans with chains attached and black and white shoes.

Sabrina was wearing a light pink sundress with brown sandals and a polka dotted headband in her hair.

" Yup! I'm ready, Ryu!" I replied.

" It seems like someone's raring to go." Sabrina giggled as I continued to jump and pump my fist in the air.

" Troublesome's on this boat, too?" a voice asked, making shivers go down my spine.

I looked to my left to see Paul leaning on the rail with his Electivire beside him.

Paul was wearing something...different. He was wearing a dark red hoodie with black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

" Why are you going to Unova? You know that there are no contests there." Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes.

" I know that." I said sarcastically.

" Then, why are you going?" Paul scoffed.

I was getting mad at the minute.

" I'm trying out the gyms. Okay? Get it through you thick skull." I told him.

Buneary popped out of its Pokeball and used Ice Beam at Paul.

Electivire leaped out of the way just as the Ice Beam made contact with Paul.

Paul was now a frozen block.

Ryu was chuckling while me and Sabrina howled in laughter.

PipLup used Peck and broke the ice. Pal began to shiver.

I smirked.

" That's what you get, Paul. See ya in Striaton City." I said as the boat docked and we all filed out.

" Hey! Dawn!" Ryu called out as he raced towards us, with Sabrina following from behind.

" Yeah, Ryu?" I asked.

" You said that you were going to Striaton City, right?" Ryu asked me.

I nodded.

" Yeah, why?" I replied.

" Why don't we go there together? You know, just me, you, and Sabrina. We'll split ways afterward." Ryu suggested.

I was shocked at first, but agreed.

" Let's go to Professor Juniper's lab! I want a starter Pokemon!" Sabrina begged.

Ryu shrugged.

" It wouldn't hurt. Please?" she begged again.

" Fine, Sabrina. Have it your way." Ryu sighed before walking to the lab.

" Wait for us!" me and Sabrina called out as we ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At Professor Juniper's Lab ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Professor Juniper! You have visitors!" a researcher said as we walked through the double doors.<p>

A woman that was somewhere in her early thirties got up out of her chair and examined us.

" Hello, and who may you be?" she asked.

" I'm Dawn, and these are my traveling companions for right now: Ryu and Sabrina." I introduced.

" Hello Dawn, Sabrina, and Ryu. I'm Professor Juniper. Now, what may I help you with?" she asked.

" We want the Pokemon starters!" Sabrina told her.

" Did you come to start your journey?" she asked.

" Yes, we did!" Sabrina replied.

" Then, follow me." she said as we followed her to a table in the room next to us.

There were three Pokemon there.

" This one is Tepig." Professor Juniper said, pointing at the pig Pokemon.

" This one is Oshawott. He's kind of on the cocky and arrogant side." she said, pointing to a sea otter.

" And this one is Snivy. She's pretty shy." she said, pointing to the grass type Pokemon. Once me and Snivy locked eyes, Snivy jumped right into my arms.

Ryu, Sabrina, and Professor Juniper stared at what just happened. I was just as surprised as them.

" Then, I guess I'll take Snivy then." I said, taking up Snivy's Pokeball and putting it in its Pokeball.

" I choose Tepig!" Sabrina said as she took Tepig and returned it into its Pokeball.

" Then, I'll take Oshawott." Ryu said as he took Oshawott's Pokeball and returned Oshawott into the Pokeball.

" And before you go, you will need some Pokeballs and a Unova Pokedex." Professor Juniper said as she handed us five Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

" Thanks, Professor Juniper!" we said in unison.

" You're welcome. Now, have a great journey!" she said as we walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>~ On Route 1 ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Are you guys ready?" Ryu asked.<p>

" Yup! But wait...where's the nearest town from here?" Sabrina asked.

Ryu took out a map that he got from the ferry and looked at it.

" According to this map, the closest town here is Accumula Town. We'll reach there by nightfall is my guess. I guess we'll have to stay the night there and then head towards Striaton City, which is five hours from Accumula Town." Ryu explained.

My eyes sparkled in amazement.

" Wow...! You're so smart!" I exclaimed.

Ryu chuckled.

" People call me the smarts of the smarts back in Lilycove City." Ryu said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and pushed Ryu.

" Show-off." she muttered.

We all burst into laughter before heading down Route 1.

**Me- Done! Hope you like it! And this time, I think that this is a little bit better.**

**Dawn- Now, Paul's in this, too? I'm doomed.**

**Paul- Of course you're doomed, Troublesome.**

**Dawn- Eeek!**

**Ryu- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	3. Spending The Night In Accumula Town

**Me- Hey guys and thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! :)**

**Dawn- And where are we now?**

**Me- You, Ryu, and Sabrina are now in Accumula Town. That's all I'll say.**

**Ash- Plus, there will be two moments between Ryu and Dawn and Ryu and Sabrina in this chappie.**

**Me- So, you'll look forward to this chapter if you are fan of these two shippings:**

**TrainerShipping: **_My made-up shipping for Ryu and Dawn. The reason for the name is because they both are going to be trainers...for a while, anyway. Ryu is also drawn to Dawn, but him having a crush on her is not confirmed as yet._

**LovelikeShipping: **_My made-up shipping for Ryu and Sabrina. It seems to be like Sabrina has this kind of crush on him, but is hiding her emotions pretty good._

**Ash- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- Why, thank you Ash!**

**Dawn- * scoffs * He must be doing it just so that the author can get him into the story earlier than chapter six.**

**Me- And now, here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences of the chapter, and a summary of what happened last time:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XashXdawnX: <strong>_Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter! Virtual pie for you! :)

_**JuanR.33: **_Thanks and don't worry about a thing! I won't give up this story. And of course you get a virtual pie! Your pick! The only ones I have are blackberry, cherry, and apple pie.

_**Numbuh 006: **_It doesn't? Well, I guess my brother was right. Thanks for the tip! I'll keep that in mind. I give you a virtual pie!

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

" Show-off." she muttered.

We all burst into laughter before heading down Route 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the others have finally reached Nuvema Town in Unova and Dawn has met a few rivals along the way: Ryu, Sabrina, and Paul. Ryu suggests traveling with Dawn and Dawn answers with an unsure yes. The three trainers then go to Professor Juniper's lab to get their starter Pokemon. What will happen on their journey? Will Dawn be able to have an enjoyable journey?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

It was probably eight o'clock by the time the sun had finally set and me, Ryu, and Sabrina have finally reached the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town.

We walked inside and saw Nurse Joy, who was smiling at us.

" Welcome to the Accumula Town Pokemon Center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked kindly.

" Sure. We just have two questions: Can we get a room for the night and also, do you know where we can sign up for the Pokemon League here?" Sabrina asked.

" Well, I'll give you our last room," Sabrina was handed a key to our room. " And also, you can do sign-ups right here." Nurse Joy said.

" Okay. Me, Ryu, and Dawn here want to sign up for the League." Sabrina said.

Nurse Joy looked at me.

" Do you happen to be Dawn Bella Berlitz from the Sinnoh Region?" Nurse Joy asked me.

I winced when she called me by my whole name.

" Um...yes?" I answered uncertainly.

" Oh no, it's nothing." Nurse Joy said quickly.

We gave her a weird look before heading to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the room ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabrina laughed as I tried to push Ryu off the bed.<p>

" It's a good thing we're on the first floor or else we'll get yelled at if Ryu falls." Sabrina said between giggles.

I sighed. Ryu let me in on a secret on the road to Accumula Town that he weighs about 100 pounds and that I'll never be able to push him off the bed once we reached the Pokemon Center. And I'm only 88 pounds. Yup, 88 pounds. That's how much I weigh and I'm only sixteen.

Ryu rested his head on a pillow.

" Come on. What's so bad about letting me sleep with you? Besides, I'll show you a good time under the sheets..." Ryu trailed off as he pouted.

I blushed a dark red and Sabrina's vein popped.

She dragged Ryu off the bed.

" Pervert." she muttered.

Ryu pouted.

" Dawn, we're going to the Pokemart. You coming?" she asked.

" Nah. I'll be fine here." I said as I began to take my hair out of its ponytail.

" Alright. You need anything?" Sabrina asked.

" Well...I need a few potions, some restores, Pokeballs, and some Pokemon food." I said.

" Okay. We'll be back, Dawn!" Sabrina called out as she headed out the door.

I rested my head on the pillow for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door.

_" They're back so soon?" _I thought as I opened the door to reveal...

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the Pokemart ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu's POV<strong>

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me out of the Pokemon Center in my pajamas. Literally.

" Sabrina...? I'm a big kid now, so you can let go of me." I said as we arrived at the Pokemart.

Sabrina ignored me as we walked into the Pokemart. She still held onto me and we walked into an aisle for pets besides Pokemon.

She picked up a pink collar and leash that had white rhinestones on it and began to pick up other stuff, including the things that Dawn asked for us to get. ( A/N: Why do you think Sabrina bought that collar and leash? )

We reached the counter and the girl there looked at us.

" You guys going out?" she asked as Sabrina began to put the stuff on the counter.

Sabrina stopped putting the stuff up and I gaped at her.

" N-no! We're not!" Sabrina stammered, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

I was trying to fight the blush that was trying to appear on my cheeks.

" Then, why are you two holding hands?" the lady asked.

Sabrina looked down and pulled her hand away instantly.

" Okay, that will be 25 Pokedollars." she said as she rang everything up. I handed her the Pokedollars and we walked out of the Pokemart with our stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back at the Pokemon Center ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

There he was, with a Prinplup by his side. He was wearing a dark red v-neck long sleeve with skinny jeans that had chains attached to it with grey Vans. He wore a 24 karat gold chain. You really wanna know who this mystery dude is? Well, his name is Kenny Kengo. He had a wide smirk plastered on his face.

" Hey." he finally said.

My cheeks were probably really red by now. Yes, my heart is split into two and given to each boy. Ash Ketchum and Kenny Kengo. ( A/N: Penguinshipping is thrown into this, as well. )

" K-kenny! W-why are you here?" I stammered.

" Why? Don't you want to see your childhood friend? I'm really hurt." Kenny pouted with mock hurt.

I scoffed.

" Of course I do, KK." I sighed before letting him in. Piplup and Prinplup walked off into the mini kitchen, leaving me and Kenny alone. ( A/N: KK is the nickname Leona and Dawn gave him since his initials are both Ks. )

" So..." I kept my head down, trying to hide my blush.

" So..." He did the exact thing as me, except that he was looking at me.

I snapped my head up, wanting to ask him a question ever since he walked through this door.

" Are you actually here? Cause last time I checked, you were in Nimbasa City, doing a Pokemon Musical." I pointed out. ( A/N: XD Dawn, you are so dense... )

He pushed me down softly onto the bed and trapped me with his arms on either side of me.

" Silly girl. Nimbasa City is in this region." he whispered, his breath colliding with my forehead, making me blush as red as a tomato.

" I...I...I knew that," I stammered. " But, that still doesn't answer my question. Are you here or am I going crazy?" I asked him.

He leaned in closer so that our foreheads and noses were touching.

" You really wanna know? You know what Leona used to say about when she thinks that she's going crazy because her crush since sixth grade was in her room?" he whispered.

" A-and that is?" I asked, stammering in the process.

" What if I told you," he whispered. " That you were going to be kissed by Kenny Kengo?" he whispered before capturing my lips into a kiss.

Meanwhile, I knew that something is off. Am I actually kissing my longtime crush, Kenny Kengo?

I tried to push him away, but that just made him pull me in closer as he inserted his tongue into my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Piplup's POV<strong>

I watched the whole make-out session between my partner Dawn and Kenny. If there was any way to describe what I was seeing, I have a few words to say.

This. Is. Horrible.

Prinplup had his flippers over his eyes and I just stared, my eyes bugging out.

I couldn't take it anymore as I fainted from shock. ( A/N: Aw...poor Piplup... )

* * *

><p><strong>~ On the way back to the Pokemon Center ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu's POV<strong>

" Sabrina. Stop." I said. Sarina stopped and looked at me.

" What?" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. She's going into her moody mode once again.

" What's wrong with you?" I asked, kinda angry at how difficult she's being.

" It's none of your business." she answered as she continued to walk away.

I suddenly pushed her against the Pokemon Center wall and looked into her brown eyes.

Brown and ice blue met for a second before she turned her head to the side. I forced her to face me.

" Tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, so you can tell me." I said.

Sabrina scoffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

" You wanna know what's wrong? Everything about you is wrong!" she yelled.

I was taken aback.

" What's so wrong about me?" I asked her.

" You and your cockiness, your perverted mind, your cuteness, your handsomeness! God, I don't even know why I have a crush on you!" she yelled. The last sentence struck me hard.

" ..." I was completely stupefied.

" What? Is there something on my face?" she snapped, not realizing what she just said to me.

I finally began to speak.

" I...you...crush...cockiness..." I began to stumble over my words as I tried to tell her, twiddling with my thumbs. ( A/N: Ryu twiddles with his thumbs when he's nervous. )

Sabrina began to realize what she said and ran off to our room in the blink of an eye.

I blinked twice before following her to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside, 12:00 am ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I laid my head down on the grass as I began to think about today's events. So much had happened, like reaching to Unova and seeing Kenny surely shocked me. Especially that kiss.

I blushed as I rested my fingertips on my lips and began to play that kiss over and over in my head.

" Hey, Dawn." a cool voice said. I looked up to see Ryu in his pajamas. He wore a grey tank that showed off his muscles and fleece pajama pants.

" Hey, Ryu." I replied as he laid down next to me on the grass.

My fingertips wandered to his hair and it felt damp.

" Did you just take a shower?" I asked.

" Yeah. Sabrina was hogging the bathroom for about an hour and I just finished. I was going to take a walk into the woods behind the Pokemon Center when I saw you sitting out here deep in thought." Ryu explained.

" Yeah...a lot had happened." I murmured, hoping Ryu didn't hear.

Unfortunately, he did.

" What happened while we were gone?" he asked.

I sighed and began to explain.

Once I was done explaining, he looked like he was trying not to burst.

" So...that's what happened?" he asked.

I nodded.

" Yeah..."

Ryu looked up.

" Um...Dawn?" he asked as he felt a raindrop on his neck.

" Yeah...?" I asked.

Then, we got soaked by a downpour of rain. I began to sneeze.

" Come on." Ryu said as he lifted me up bridal style and began to walk back to the Pokemon Center.

I began to blush, but shook the blush off.

_" Why am I feeling like this?" _I asked myself.

Then, I realized something.

Am I...falling for Ryu?

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And I'll stop right there.<strong>

**Ash- Aw, man...! You got me totally hooked!**

**Ryu- But, you're still gonna have to wait your turn.**

**Ash- * pouts * Aw...!**

**Dawn- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	4. Striaton City And A Bunch Of Kisses!

**Me- Hello peeps! Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing!**

**Ash- So, what's next on the agenda?**

**Me- You'll see...By the way, you will have to wait two more chapters before finally getting introduced.**

**Ash- * pouts * Aw, man!**

**Me- Also, Dawn will be kissed two times. One will be accidental and the other one is that she meant to kiss him.**

**Dawn- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And here are the replies, the last two sentences, and what happened last time:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Artoo-Detoo: <strong>_Oh. But, when Ash comes into the story, he will consider Ryu as a rival in love. Consider it like that. Also, you get a virtual pie!

_**JuanR. 33: **_Yeah, poor Piplup. Prinplup knew better than to not look at them. Kenny will appear now and then. Virtual pie for you!

_**Numbuh 006: **_I'll see what I can do. You also get a virtual pie in this package! XD

_**akhil100: **_I'm not so sure if I got your pen name right, but oh well! Also, more guys will have a crush on Dawn except for Drew, who will make a minor appearance, and a few others. Also, there will about a few flashbacks for Dawn and those will be from first grade to seventh grade. Don't worry, though. Pearlshipping ranks supreme! You get a virtual pie!

_**XashXdawnX: **_Yeah, there's a bunch of shippings in this and some shippings will be totally unexpected. Virtual pie for you! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Last<strong> **two sentences:**

**Dawn's POV**

Then, I realized something.

Am I...falling for Ryu?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn, Ryu and Sabrina have finally reached Accumula and decide to stay there for the night. While Ryu and Sabrina have went to the Pokemart, Kenny appears right out of nowhere and kisses her! Meanwhile, Sabrina accidentally confesses to Ryu. After, Dawn and Ryu talk for a little while. Is Dawn actually falling for Ryu? Will they be able to make it to Striaton City?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

At around noon, we finally reached Striaton City. After signing up for the league in Accumula Town, we set out again.

We walked into the Pokemon Center and as soon as we entered through those double doors, I was bombarded with fans and questions. Literally.

There were things going around, like:

" Ohmigosh! It's Dawn!"

" Why did you sign up for the league?"

" Dawn, you're my idol!"

" Where's Ash? Isn't he traveling with you or did you guys part ways?"

Nurse Joy then walked over to the mob of fangirls and pulled them away.

" Guys, let Dawn breathe. Do you three meed a room?" she asked sweetly.

" Yes, please." I said. she gave us a key to the room and we all headed to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the room ~<strong>

* * *

><p>As Ryu and Sabrina talked about what Pokemon they'll be using for their battle, I began to ponder on what my last fan said before Nurse Joy disbanded the mob.<p>

_" Where's Ash? Isn't he traveling with you or did you guys part ways?" _that question kept repeating itself in my head.

_" Where is Ash, anyway?" _I thought.

Ice blue eyes were up in my face as I blinked out of my trance.

Ryu chuckled.

" You ready to go?" he asked me.

" Yeah, but..." I trailed off.

" But what?" he asked.

" I would need to train my Pokemon. So, I guess I'll get my badge tomorrow." I said as I rested my head on a nearby pillow.

" That's alright. You can train your Pokemon and you can come up to the gym when you want to see our battle. Alright?" said Sabrina as she grabbed three Pokeballs and attached them to her belt.

I looked at her oddly.

" Why are you dressed differently?" I asked her. She was now wearing a red tight shirt with olive green capris and black Converse. Her hair was in an untidy ponytail with a baseball cap on backwards.

" You didn't know? If you're wearing a dress or skirt, you gotta change." Sabrina told me. ( A/N: That's not actually true, but I just wanted to add something different. )

I let out a little ' oh '.

" So, we'll be seeing you soon. Take care!" Ryu called out as he closed the door behind him.

I sighed as I let out all of my Pokemon.

Pachirisu went up to me and pointed a little paw at me accusingly.

_" Why did you kiss Kenny?" _he asked.

" Pachirisu...how did you know about this?" I asked him.

_" Who would you expect to tattle tail about you guys sucking on each others face and almost did...that? You guys were up to the point when you guys were going to take off the pants, but Prinplup stopped you guys just in time." _Piplup explained.

I groaned before returning everyone into their Pokeballs except for Piplup.

" You wanna take a walk in the gym?" I asked him.

Piplup nodded before we both headed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ By the gym entrance ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I finally reached the gym and looked at it.<p>

_" It looks as fancy as a restaurant...I wonder..." _I began to ponder as I kept walking up the steps.

I heard a camera click and the flash had flashed into my eyes.

I couldn't see as I tripped over something and I fell on top of something.

My lips pressed against something as I opened one eye to be met with pale grey eyes. ( A/N: You know who this dude is as yet? )

Both of my eyes widened.

_" What in the world am I doing?" _I screamed in my mind as I pulled away and helped the guy up.

" I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked.

" Well, if it wasn't for Servine, this wouldn't have happened." he said as he returned his Servine into its Pokeball. He then took out his green camera and began taking snapshots of me.

I cocked my head sideways.

" What the heck are you doing, um..." I trailed off.

" Tripp's the name." Tripp said.

" Okay, I'll repeat that: What the heck are you doing, Tripp?" I asked again, using his name.

" Last time I checked, that was not a repeat." Tripp smirked.

My anger boiled.

_" He's waaaaaaaaaaaay cockier than Drew." _I thought.

" That still doesn't answer my question." I hissed.

" Well, aren't you entering the Unova League?" Tripp asked, twirling his camera by the camera strap.

I was shocked.

" H-how...? How did you...?" I stammered, trailing off in the process.

" When I went into the center to get my Pokemon, I saw this huge mob of people that were surrounding something and I saw you. I heard something about you entering the league. So, it seems like I have a rival." he explained.

" So, you're entering the league, too?" I asked.

" What gave you your first clue?" he asked, a smirk tugging on his lips.

I pouted.

" It was nice talking to you, Tripp. I gotta go." I said as I walked into the gym.

Piplup sighed.

_" Servine is surely the cocky one." _he said.

I scoffed.

" Not as cocky as its trainer." I muttered before heading off and exploring around the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>~ On the battlefield ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu's POV<strong>

" Kirlia, use Psychic Wave!" I called out.

Kirlia let out a multicolored beam and it hit Lillipup.

Lillipup fell and got KOed.

" Kirlia is unable to battle. Ryu wins!" the referee called out.

I cheered and then heard a louder voice cheer.

" You go, Ryu!" Dawn cheered as she arrived.

" Hey, Dawn!" I yelled.

Dawn waved and Piplup did the same.

" Good luck!" she called out.

I winked at her and I could've sworn that her face turned red.

I shook it off.

_" Maybe it was just my imagination..." _I thought. I looked at Burgundy, my opponent. ( A/N: Since Cilan is traveling with Ash and the rest, Burgundy is the three gym leader's cousin. Plus, I own Burgundy. )

" Alright, Ryu. You've shown me you got some skill, but can you beat my next Pokemon? Liepard, go!" Burgundy threw a Pokeball into the air and out came a leopard type Pokemon.

" Okay, then. Oshawott, I choose you!" I threw my Pokeball and out came Oshawott.

Oshawott clapped his little hands before going over to hugging my leg.

I groaned.

" Oh brother...Oshawott..." I whined.

Oshawott let go of me and stepped onto the battlefield.

" The final battle between Ryu and Burgundy will now begin!" the referee called out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

" Hey, Sabrina!" I waved as I went to sit down next to her.

I saw that Sabrina was wearing her dress again and all of the clothing she was originally wearing and she had a bag in her hand.

She grinned.

" Hey, Dawn! Guess what I got." she asked as she handed me the bag that she was holding and opened her badge case.

In her case, there was a golden badge with a red, green, and blue jewel.

" Oh my god...Is that a gym badge?" I asked in awe.

" Yup. And also, I got you a pair of jeans. It's in that bag you're holding." she said, pointing to the bag in my hand.

I peered in and saw washed out skinny jeans inside the bag.

" Aw...you're so sweet!" I said as I gave her a hug and placed the bag right next to Piplup.

" Oshawott is unable to battle! It's a tie!" the referee blew his whistle and the trainers both returned their Pokemon.

" A great battle, Ryu. For such effort and teamwork with your Pokemon, I give you the Trio Badge, even though it's a tie." Burgundy smiled as he snapped his fingers and a guy came with a case that had that same badge inside.

Ryu took it out of the case and raised it up for the whole world to see.

" I just got myself the Trio Badge!" Ryu declared.

Sabrina jumped out of the bleachers and gave him a big hug.

Ryu was surprised at first, but accepted the hug.

I climbed out slowly, playing what Ryu said in my head.

I then remembered something.

_" I just got myself the Coal Badge!" _Ash's voice rang through my head.

I felt the tears well up, but I blinked them away.

" I really miss him..." I murmured to myself.

I walked over to a very happy Ryu.

" Hey, where's my reward?" he asked playfully.

I stuck out my tongue.

" You'll get it later." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside, 12:00 am ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat under a tree, thinking about a certain guy with a Pikachu.<p>

" Hey, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked.

I looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

" Up here." the voice said again.

I looked up to see Ryu up in the tree.

I smiled.

" Hey, Ryu." I said.

Ryu jumped out of the tree.

" You thinking about your battle tomorrow?" he asked me.

" Yeah...I'm not so sure if I'll win." I told him.

He rested a hand on my shoulder and patted it lightly.

" You don't need to worry. Right? Besides, you will win." Ryu told me.

I stared into his eyes.

_" They're really icy, yet they show some feeling." _I thought.

" So...where's my reward? I was actually serious about what I said." he said.

I face palmed.

_" He...he was?" _I sweat dropped.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to kiss him.

I leaned in and crushed my lips to his.

He seemed surprised, but kissed back.

I then began to remember something about a play in third grade.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Oh my! What a beautiful princess!" a eight year old brown eyed boy exclaimed as he made his way to an eight year girl, also known as Dawn.<em>

_ Dawn stayed still, waiting for the kiss._

_ Then, she felt lips pressed up on top of hers._

_ Sparks flew and Dawn was surprised by that._

_ When she opened her eyes, she looked at her prince and hugged him._

_ After that play, Dawn pledged to find that boy who gave her that first kiss and the first guy who made sparks fly between them._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened.<p>

_" It feels...just like how my first kiss felt!" _I realized.

I pulled away and Ryu was panting.

" Man...you're something else when it comes to kissing." he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At another tree ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears fell down Sabrina's porcelain face. She raced into the Pokemon Center, not wanting to seeing anymore sappy romance stuff fly between her crush and her best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally! I'm done!<strong>

**Dawn- Wow. I get kissed two times?**

**Me- Of course you did! Are you blind?**

**Dawn- * shakes head * No.**

**Sabrina- She was being sarcastic.**

**Me- Well, it was partially sarcastic.  
><strong>

**Ryu- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	5. First Battle! Dawn vs Chili!

**Me- Hello guys and thanks for reviewing! They make me happy. :)**

**Ash- Now, what's next? Hopefully, I appear...**

**Dawn- Silly! You appear next chapter!**

**Ash- * pouts * Aw man!**

**Me- Sorry, but you have to wait.**

**Ash- * sits in a corner ***

**Me- ' ^_^**

**Dawn- o.0**

**Ryu- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And before we begin, we'll do the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JuanR. 33: <strong>_Thanks! Virtual pie for you! :)

_**XashXdawnX: **_Yeah, I felt bad for Sabrina, too. A mistake? Whoops. XD Anyway, I give you a virtual pie! :)

_**mysteryangelcutlass14: **_Um... :P to you too. Virtual pie!

_**Numbuh 006: **_Maybe...maybe not. Depends on whether Sabrina confronts him about it or not... Anyway, thanks for the chocolate and in return, you get a virtual pie! :)

_**akhil100: **_Well, I was planning on the kisses in the first place. Plus, a certain someone will appear in this chapter. Can you guess who it is? Also, Ryu being the guy in the play is incorrect. The part with the play will be explained at around chapter 12. And, I'll try to write his name right, too. Virtual pie! :)

_**tollulu: **_Thanks! :) You get a virtual pie!

_**Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki: **_Don't worry. Next chapter, he'll finally be introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

Tears fell down Sabrina's porcelain face.

She raced into the Pokemon Center, not wanting to see anymore sappy romance fly between her crush and her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>The gang has finally reached Striaton City and tons of things happen. Dawn gets kissed by a mysterious dude named Trip and Ryu wins his first gym battle in Unova, alongside Sabrina. At midnight, Dawn suddenly kisses Ryu! Sabrina sees and runs off. What will become of Sabrina? Will Dawn do good in her very first gym battle? And who is this mysterious dude that I told akhil100 about?

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I looked up at the gym and let out a deep and heavy sigh.

I was wearing my hoodie with the jeans that Sabrina gave me and my boots. My hair was in its original ponytail.

And speaking of Sabrina, where did she go? I hadn't seen Sabrina since ten thirty!

Ryu walked over to me with a black eye and a sheet of paper in his hand.

" Hey- - -Ryu! Where in the world did you get that black eye?" I exclaimed, pointing at his black eye.

" Sabrina punched me." he simply stated.

My mouth was hung agape.

" Why?" I asked in shock.

" She got mad at me and punched me in the eye. I dunno why, though. She's a really tough nut to crack, if you ask me." Ryu explained.

I then eyed the piece of paper in his hand.

" What's that?" I asked.

" Sabrina left. She said she wanted to go by herself." he told me.

My mouth dropped back down again just as it went back up.

" Why?" I asked.

" Dunno. If you bump into her, ask her." Ryu explained.

" Oh..." I trailed off.

" So, why are we standing here for? Let's go get you a gym badge!" Ryu said weakly, pumping a fist into the air.

I cheered and so did Piplup as we headed into the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>~ On the battlefield ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" My opponent is...Chili?" I exclaimed in horror.<p>

Chili snickered.

" Why can't I be your opponent? Besides, if you have a Snivy, you have to battle me." Chili explained.

I was about to protest again, but the referee was quicker and blew his whistle.

" This will be a two-on-two Pokemon battle! You may use two Pokemon of your choice and only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. When the Pokemon on each side are unable to continue, the winner will have bragging rights and the if the challenger wins, they get this magnificent Trio Badge!" the referee held up the case with the badge in it and everyone looked at in awe.

The referee blew his whistle.

" And...begin!" he called out.

Chili took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

" Lillipup! I chose you!" Chili called out and a puppy-like Pokemon appeared out of its Pokemon.

" Pachirisu, spotlight!" I called out as I threw my Pokeball and Pachirisu popped out.

" The battle between Lillipup and Pachirisu will now...begin!" the referee blew his whistle and the battle began.

" Lillipup, use Bite!" Chili called out.

Lillipup charged at Pachirisu, his teeth bared and ready to bite. But, I was quick to the draw, for I already knew what Chili's strategy is. It's just like reading a book!

" Pachirisu, use Discharge!" I commanded.

Pachirisu let out a spark of neon light blue light and it electrified Lillipup.

Lillipup whimpered and got KOed instantly.

" Lillipup is unable to battle! The winner is Dawn!" the referee called out, waving a green flag in Dawn's direction.

" Yes! We did it!" I cheered with excitement as me and Pachirisu jumped in excitement.

Ryu hollered and I waved to him and he did the same.

" Pachirisu, you get a nice, long rest." I said happily, returning Pachirisu into its Pokeball.

I was happy, for that the battle was going as I had planned.

" Now, here I go! Pansear! I choose you!" Chili called out as he threw his second Pokeball and out came a monkey with a big curl up on his head. ( A/N: I don't know how to describe Pansear, so I apologize. )

I gaped at it.

" Whoa...But, I think Snivy should finish him off..." I began to whisper to myself.

" Snivy, spotlight!" I called out, throwing Snivy's Pokeball into the air.

Snivy came out of its Pokeball and cowered once she saw Pansear. ( A/N: Snivy is a girl, by the way. )

" S-snivy! We got to battle!" I exclaimed.

" You're so dumb! Aren't you, Troublesome?" a familiar voice asked. ( A/N: Sorry guys, but Paul is not the mysterious dude. )

I whirled around and saw my worst nightmare.

" Paul...why the heck are you here?" I hissed, cursing to myself in my head.

" You said see you in Striaton City, didn't you? Well, I'm here." he scoffed and his Pokemon, a Oshawott, eyed me evilly.

Oshawott's stare and Paul's dirty look made shivers go down my spine.

" Don't let Paul get to you!" Ryu called out.

I smiled and the referee blew his whistle.

" The battle between Pansear and Snivy will now...begin!" the referee blew his whistle once again and the battle began.

" Pansear, use Lick!" Chili called out.

Pansear ran over to my frightened Snivy and licked her multiple times.

I screeched while Paul was laughing his butt off and Ryu looked grossed out.

The lick was so powerful, that it made Snivy fly into the wall behind me.

" Snivy, you can do it!" I cheered as Snivy got up and used Grass Knot, tying up Pansear.

" Gotcha! Now, use- - -" Chili cut me off.

" Use Incinerate to burn the vines!" Chili commanded.

Pansear used Incinerate, making the vines turn into ash and Pansear dusted himself off once he reached the ground.

Me and Ryu were wide eyed in shock.

" But, how?" I asked myself.

" You didn't know? Grass types are weak against Fire types. You're really pathetic, Troublesome." Paul spoke up.

I whirled around to look him in the eye.

" Will you ever say my actual name? Snivy, use Razor Leaf at Paul!" I commanded.

Snivy did as he was told.

Paul dodged it and the Razor Leaf ended up hitting Ryu.

" Ow!" he exclaimed as he held his nose in pain.

" Sorry!" I apologized and concentrated on the battle.

_" What should I do? I should've been more like Conway, getting information before the battle began!" _I groaned to myself.

" Snivy, use Cut and then use Razor Leaf!" I called out.

Snivy made its way towards Pansear, but Chili commanded once again.

" Pansear, use Incinerate!" Pansear did as he was told, but there was big shock for Chili when Snivy didn't get hit by the Incinerate.

Pansear fell back as Snivy attacked with Cut and Razor Leaf, making an explosion.

Everyone coughed and tried to see through the smoke.

The battlefield got cleared of smoke and Pansear was KOed.

" Pansear is unable to battle! The winner is Snivy and the victor goes to Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" the referee called out, waving his flag at me.

I was surprised and Ryu cheered.

Paul must've been shocked, too.

I walked over to Snivy and hugged her.

" Thanks, Snivy!" I thanked Snivy before returning Snivy into its Pokeball.

Chili walked over to me with a case and inside the case was the Trio Badge.

" That was an excellent battle. You deserve this badge." Chili handed me the Trio Badge and I beamed with happiness.

" I just got myself the Trio Badge!" I called out.

Ryu hopped out of the bleachers and he hugged me tightly.

I was shocked at first, but I hugged him back.

Paul jumped out of the bleachers, with Oshawott beside him.

" You did well for a weak Coordinator, but don't think that you've won my respect as yet." Paul snorted as he began to walk away.

I looked after him.

" I'll earn your respect soon enough! Just you wait!" I called out to him.

Paul turned around and I could've sworn that he smiled before walking away.

I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up.

_" Wh-what's going on?" _I asked myself.

" Dawn, let's go!" Ryu called out.

I snapped out of my daze and followed Ryu outside.

* * *

><p><strong>~ By the entrance ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Ryu stepped out of the gym just as someone raced towards me and we both fell down.<p>

I rubbed my head and looked at the person before me.

" Whoever you are, I'm gonna fine you a million..." I gasped, knowing a certain guy who fines anybody.

" Barry?" I asked in shock.

Barry looked at me.

" ...Dawn?" he asked.

He was pretty much as shocked as I was.

" Fancy seeing you here." I said. He was still wearing his scarf except that he was wearing a white polo with jeans that had chains attached to it with navy blue Vans.

Ryu cleared his throat.

" Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce you both! Barry, this is Ryu and Ryu, this is Barry!" I introduced the two guys.

The guys just stared at each other.

I sweat dropped.

" G-guys..." I stammered.

" I don't have time to do this! I gotta go battle Cress!" Barry said before speeding off into the gym.

I sweat dropped.

" Impatient as always..." I muttered.

Ryu took my hand, making me blush at the contact.

" Let's go. Don't you want a victory celebration?" Ryu asked.

" Sure." I said before he led me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Very long! Hope you like it and I'm sorry if the battle scenes aren't good! I suck at those.<strong>

**Ryu- * rolls eyes * Of course you do.**

**Dawn- ...Ryu!**

**Ryu- Sorry...**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! And now, here's a preview of next chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

" Let go of the girl."

" Pika pi! "

_" That voice...It can't be!"_


	6. Ash Arrives!

**Me- Hey guys and welcome to chapter six! And guess who's appearing...!**

**Ash- Me?**

**Team Rocket- Us?**

**Me- You guys are both correct! Ash is arriving! Finally!**

**Dawn- Yay!**

**Ryu- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Ash- And enjoy my dramatic appearance!**

**Me- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Ash!**

**Dawn- We gotta do the replies, two last sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

**Ash- * pouts * Aw man!**

**Dawn- Anyway, let's do the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XashXdawnX: <strong>_Thanks! You get a virtual pie! :)

_**Kira The Dead Ninja: **_I know! Isn't it exciting? Also, you're correct! Team Rocket comes as well! Virtual pie! :D

_**JuanR.33: **_I know, I know, I know. But, nobody's perfect. Virtual pie!

_**Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki: **_Calm down, there! No need to get wild! XD Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Virtual pie! :)

_**Numbuh 006: **_Well, Ash gets kinda jealous and over protective as I start to write out more chapters so he'll say that more often. And also, you get another pie headed your way too! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

" Let's go. Don't you want a victory celebration?" Ryu asked.

" Sure." I said before he led me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn finally gets to battle her opponent after waiting an entire day and her opponent happens to be Chili! Things get tough and Paul makes a sudden appearance and watches the battle. Dawn wins her Trio Badge successfully and Paul gives her a quick comment before walking off. Dawn could've sworn that Paul had smiled at her confidence and thinks that she's starting to fall for him. Later, Dawn bumps into Barry, who had decided to do the Unova League. What will happen next? Is Dawn really falling for Paul? And the guy in the preview last chapter...who will it be? I bet you know already...

**Me- Enjoy the dramatic appearance and the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Me and Ryu were at forks in the road. One led to Nimbasa City and the other one led to Nacrene City.

Ryu decided to conquer Nimbasa City's gym leader and I have decided to shoot for the Basic Badge in Nacrene City.

" So...this is it..." Ryu trailed off.

I turned to look at Ryu.

" Thanks for inviting me to travel along with you. It was really nice of you." I thanked him.

" So, I'll see you soon?" Ryu asked.

I smiled.

" Sure." I said.

Ryu put his hands on my shoulder and pressed his lips to mine.

My face was turning red by the second and Ryu pulled away.

He then gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead.

" Be careful out there, okay?" Ryu asked.

" S-sure...A-anything you say, R-ryu." I stammered.

Ryu gave me a weird look before heading down the road.

I waved and he waved back as I headed down the path to Nacrene City.

I threw Piplup's Pokeball into the air and we walked together in silence.

_" Well...that was fun." _Piplup said.

" I know, right? That pasta at that restaurant there was so good!" I exclaimed.

_" If Ash were with us, he would eat like a pig!" _Piplup exclaimed.

Cue the waterworks.

A tear slid down my cheek.

" Ash..." I sighed.

Piplup looked concerned.

_" I'm sorry, Dawn. I shouldn't have brought him up." _Piplup apologized.

I dried my eyes but the tears kept falling.

" It's alright, Piplup. There's no need to apologize." I said.

Piplup groaned.

_" Whenever we talk alone, Ash somehow ends up in the conversation." _Piplup sighed.

I sat by a tree and cried out all my tears.

A memory were brought back to my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A nine year old boy ran the streets of Twinleaf Town, looking for a certain girl.<em>

_ Dawn was sitting by her favorite spot in the forest, waiting for a certain guy._

_ The boy ran up to her and shot her a cheeky grin._

_ " Hey, Dawn!" the boy said excitedly._

_ " Hey." Dawn waived._

_ The boy sat down next to her._

_ " What happened?" he asked._

_ She couldn't hold it in anymore and cried on his shoulder._

_ " It's awful! My dad died of a heart attack last night!" she sobbed._

_ The boy was shocked and patted her head softly, trying to calm her down._

_ " Don't cry, Dawn. It's gonna be alright." he tried to soothe her and caressed her hand._

_ Dawn hissed._

_ " Dawn, what happened? Does it hurt?" he asked._

_ " You know that I live with my step dad, right?" she asked._

_ " Yeah...? What does he have anything to do with it?" he asked._

_ " He abused me! See? Look." Dawn showed her hand and raised up her shirt until it reached the middle of her back._

_ The boy tsk tsk tsked before pulling the girl into a hug._

_ " It will be alright. I promise." he whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p>I kept crying and Piplup tried soothing me.<p>

A claw suddenly reached out and grabbed Piplup like a claw grabbing a toy.

" Piplup!" I cried out as I ran after the claw.

The claw took a sharp turn and I tumbled down a hill.

I landed with a thud and my legs and arms were covered in scratches.

I tried to see through my tears.

" Wait! Give me back Piplup!" I yelled as I raced through the forest and landed out in an open field.

" Who's that voice? So naive, indeed!" A voice said.

" We answer you when we fell the need!" another said.

I looked around frantically.

" W-who's there?" I stammered.

Then, a Meowth balloon appeared from behind the clouds and landed right in front of me.

Three people jumped out of the balloon and looked at me with devious eyes.

" Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the magenta haired girl declared.

" Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" a purple haired guy exclaimed.

" And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" a Meowth exclaimed with pride in his voice.

" The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

" And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!" James declared.

" Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth purred.

" Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" the other three declared.

I looked at them in shock.

" Team Rocket?" I asked in shock.

" The one and only!" Meowth declared.

" And since we got the Pokemon, don't you think we should capture the twerp, too?" James asked.

" Grab her." Jessie commanded.

Meowth and James had an evil smile on their faces as they made their way over towards me.

I inched away, but James had grabbed me by the wrist roughly and began to pull me away.

" Tie her up and throw her in." Jessie threw a rope at Meowth and Meowth began to bound my hands together.

" SOMEBODY! HELP!" I screamed.

A Thunderbolt shot through the forest and Team Rocket dodged it with a smirk on their faces.

" Let go of the girl." a voice commanded.

" Pika pi!" a Pikachu ran out of the shadows and began storing up electricity.

_" That voice...It can't be!" _I thought to myself.

" And what would you do if we don't?" James sneered.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows and a kid about my age stepped out of the bushes.

He had black spiky hair and his brown eyes were covered by his baseball out.

He shot Team Rocket a look before turning to Pikachu.

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the balloon!" he commanded.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt and it hit the balloon, making it deflate.

Team Rocket began to panic.

" Now, use Thunderbolt on Team Rokcet!" the boy exclaimed.

Pikachu obeyed and used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket.

I was able to wriggle out of the rope by the time the Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket.

Team Rocket had blasted off again!

" Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled from the skies above.

Piplup fell out of the claw and I caught him just in time.

Two other figures walked out of the shadows.

One was a girl and the other was a guy.

" Hey, are you al- - -Dawn!" the boy exclaimed.

I gave him a weird look and then realized who the guy was.

Tears fell out of my eyes.

" ASH!" I screamed as loud as I could and I squished Ash into a suffocating hug.

Ash squeaked a hello out and I let go of him.

" Ohmigod! I didn't even know that you were here, too!" I squealed.

" Yeah, me too." Ash said, scratching the back of his neck.

Someone cleared their throat.

Me and Ash both turned to look at the other two people.

" Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys! Dawn, this is Iris and Cilan, and Iris and Cilan, this is Dawn! She's my old traveling companion and my- - -" Ash was cut off as Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at him.

Ash didn't burn into a crisp and smiled a goofy smile.

_" Ash, you need to shut up! You don't want to Dawn to know how you feel!" _Pikachu pouted.

" Of course I didn't!" Ash whined.

Pikachu rolled his eyes.

" Hey, Pikachu! I have someone you may want to consider seeing." I said as I threw a Pokeball into the air.

Buneary popped out of her Pokeball and Pikachu, having his instincts on what to do when he sees Buneary, he ran off.

Buneary began to chase after him and Ash and Cilan tried to get Buneary from nearly covering Pikachu in kisses.

Now, it was just me and Iris.

" So...you guys have a tight relationship..." Iris trailed off.

" Yeah. He's really nice to hang around with and you know something? I like him." I said.

Iris looked like she had seen a ghost.

" You...do?" Iris asked.

" Yup! He's so cute! I wish he was my boyfriend, though..." I trailed off.

As I continued to rant on about the qualities that stood out about Ash, Iris began to ponder.

_" She likes him, as well? Now, what am I going to do to get those two apart?" _Iris asked herself as she went back to continuing to half listen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Ash has arrived! Yay!<strong>

**Dawn- How was the chapter? I thought that it awesome because Ash is finally here!**

**Ash- Yay! I finally get introduced! :D**

**Iris- * scoffs * Shut the front door.**

**Cilan- Don't be sad.**

**Iris- I'm not sad. I just need to think about getting them apart.**

** Me- Oh! And also, it gets interesting from here on out.**

**Cilan- There's gonna be some jealousy, Team Rocket, Iris' wacky plans, flashbacks, unbelievable stuff, and tons more!**

**Me- Yup! I think that this is where it gets kinda complicated, but I'll try to make it less complicating. Plus, I think that Love Comes From The Heart is a dumb title and I wish to change it. Any suggestions?**

**Cilan- You get to pick by Saturday, which is when the chapter will be up by the latest.**

**Iris- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	7. Iris' First Plan

**Me- Hello peoples! I'm so happy cause I got 32 reviews and I'm only on chapter seven! Thanks! :)**

**Ash- Yay! I'm still happy that I'm finally here.**

**Me- * rolls eyes * Of course you would be...**

**Iris- I already know what my first plan will be.**

**Cilan- Does her plans work?**

**Me- You'll find out...once you read the chapter! But, first- - -**

**Dawn- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- * sweat drops * Well...that was quick.**

**Dawn- I just want to get on with the story. Besides, you talk too much.**

**Me- * vein pops * WHAT?**

**Ash- ...**

**Dawn- ...**

**Iris- ...**

**Cilan- Um...here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JuanR.33: <strong>_I know, won't they be just wacky? Iris will do anything to get Dawn away from Ash. Virtual pie!

_**PokemonFreak90: **_Yeah...Dawn will have to choose only one out of the many boys she's fallen for and all. Virtual pie for you! :)

_**IrresistableAshGirl: **_How am I being vague?

_**IrresistableAshGirl: **_I know, I know, I know. I corrected that already. Well, for the starters...I can't explain. Sorry. :(

_**IrresistableAshGirl: **_I'm not really into punk and stuff like that, but they just come into my head when I think of ideas for clothing.

_**IrresistableAshGirl: **_Well...the answer to that will come soon. You could be right, you know.

_**IrresistableAshGirl: **_Iris will not win in the end, but you'll see. Maybe she will...And, you also get a virtual pie! :D

_**A-Gallade: **_Okay. Pie for you!

_**Numbuh 006: **_From Coordinator To Trainer? Hm...I'll think about it. Virtual pie for you! :)

_**Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki: **_Okay, I'll tell him right now. Virtual pie!

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Cilan!<strong>

**Cilan- What? * pouts ***

**Me- Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki wanted to tell you that you should stop Iris.**

**Cilan- ...Huh?**

**Me- * slaps forehead * Never mind.**

**Last two sentences:**

**Dawn's POV**

As I continued to rant on about the qualities that stood out about Ash, Iris began to ponder.

_" She likes him, as well? Now, what am I going to do to get those two apart?" _Iris asked herself as she went back to continuing to half listen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and Ryu split ways after Dawn wins her first badge successfully and begins to head on over to Nacrene City. On the way there, a mechanical claw snatches Piplup and Dawn runs after the claw. She then realizes that this work belongs to none other than Team Rocket as they try to capture her. Then, a guy that was about her age swoops in and saves the day. This savior is none other than Ash, the guy that Dawn traveled with in Sinnoh and her crush. Iris gets jealous, however, and plans on getting Ash for herself and putting Dawn on the sidelines. Will Iris' plans succeed? Will they go wrong? Will Cilan stop her? And will this be a safe journey for Dawn?

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

We arrived at a spot in the forest and Cilan began to make dinner for everyone. Iris said that she was gonna wander around in the forest and Ash was tending to my wounds.

" So, why are you here, Dawn?" Ash asked.

" I'm here to enter the league." I stated.

Ash stopped putting the antidote on my cheek ( I was blushing while he did that ) and looked at me, shocked.

" But...I thought you were- - -" Ash was at a loss for words for the moment, so I took over.

" Barry convinced me. Barry called me weak and then that hit the boiling point for me. So, I deiced to prove to Barry that I'm not as weak as he thought I was and come home as League Champion." I explained.

" And, did you get a badge?" he asked.

I took my badge case from my bag, popped open the case and showed him my Trio Badge.

Ash looked at it in awe.

" Whoa...you won your with ease." Ash breathed.

Iris came back with a few berries and began to nibble on them.

" Guys! Time to eat!" Cilan called out.

Ash put a band aid on my elbow and helped me up.

" Wait until you taste Cilan's cooking. It's so good...!" Ash exclaimed with glee as he led me to the table.

Me and Ash sat on one side and Iris and Cilan sat on the other.

Cilan's Pokemon, a Pansage, brought four plates over to the table and rested it in front of us.

" Wow...! It's spaghetti!" I exclaimed as I stuffed a forkful into my mouth.

Then, I recognized the taste as a flashback played in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dawn was seated across from Ryu and Sabrina at the Striaton Restaurant.<em>

_ " What do you want? I'm having ramen." Sabrina asked._

_ " I think I'll be trying the spaghetti." she said, pointing it out on Sabrina's menu._

_ " Oh..." she trailed off._

_ " I'm having stew." Ryu declared._

_ The waiter came and took their orders._

_ Forty five minutes later, the food came and everyone dug into the food._

_ " Mmmm...! This is so good! I like how they used the sage and the chives in it. Yum!" Dawn exclaimed as she swallowed her forkful of spaghetti._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" I've tasted this before!" I suddenly exclaimed.<p>

Cilan put down his fork.

" You have...?" he asked.

" Yeah. When I was in Striaton City, me, Ryu, and Sabrina went to this restaurant and they had this delicious spaghetti there. It tastes exactly like it!" I exclaimed.

Ash's ears perked up.

" Who's Ryu and Sabrina?" Ash asked.

" Oh, did Dawn not tell you?" Iris asked in shock.

" They were her old traveling companions." Cilan explained.

Ash pouted.

" How come I just knew that and you guys already know?" Ash whined.

I stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth so that he could shut up.

The fork was hanging from his mouth.

_" Good thing that the fork was plastic." _I thought.

" Cause you were too busy prancing like a Deerling." Iris said sarcastically.

I snorted and continued to eat.

After a few minutes, Cilan was clearing the table while Iris was up in a tree, looking up at the stars.

Me and Ash were putting up the tents and placing the sleeping bags on the ground.

" Dawn?" Ash asked.

" Yeah?" I asked as I laid down my sleeping bag.

" Can we talk?" he asked.

" Um...sure?" I said uncertainly.

Ash took my hand and we walked into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the forest ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.<p>

Ash twiddled with his thumbs.

" Well...you see...what will happen once tomorrow rolls around?" he asked suddenly.

I began to ponder on that.

" Dunno...I haven't even thought of that..." I trailed off.

There was moment of silence before I began to speak again.

" Wait...I think I know what you're trying to say..." I trailed off once again.

" Fine. You got me. I wanted to ask you if you would like to travel with me again." Ash said.

I stared at him, silence filling the atmosphere.

_" I knew it! He did want to ask me to travel with him again! But, what should I do? Should I accept?" _I asked myself.

I finally broke the silence.

" Sure, Ash. It would be nice to travel with someone that will protect me." I said.

Ash smiled his signature goofy smile.

" Sure! Let's make this journey be the best one we've ever had!" Ash said before raising his hand.

I returned the favor and gave him a high five.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris scowled at the scene before her.<p>

_" Why can't she stay away from my Ash? Just because you love him, doesn't mean I won't sit and watch you two get married and all that blah blah crap." _Iris thought to herself. ( A/N: If you're wondering, I don't know why Iris was thinking of plans for the future and all that. You can ask her that, though. )

* * *

><p><strong>~ While everyone's asleep ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris got up and wandered off into a path in the forest, the path that the gang will be taking in order to reach Nacrene City.<p>

" Axew! Come on out and use Dig!" Iris called out as she threw her Pokeball into the air.

Axew came out of its Pokeball and began to dig a hole.

Iris was pleased with herself and covered a camouflage blanket over the hole.

She smirked.

_" Heh. Dawn won't even know what hit her." _Iris said with a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Guys! Let's hit the road!" Cilan declared as he slung a backpack over his shoulder.<p>

We all nodded and began on our trek to Nacrene City.

Me and Ash began to talk about what had happened when we had parted ways and Cilan was whistling a happy tune to himself.

Iris walked behind Cilan.

_" Why is Iris so quiet? It's starting to bug me." _I groaned as Ash began to talk about food.

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan's POV<strong>

I whistled my favorite song as I followed Ash and Dawn.

What I didn't know was that there was a hole just waiting for someone to fall into.

I stepped on the ground and the ground gave way, making me tumble down into a deep hole.

" Hey! Who did this?" I yelled.

Iris peeked her head through the hole and had an expression of shock on her face.

" Oh my god! Are you alright?" she asked.

" Yes, but can you please get me out of this hole?" I whined.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- How do you like it? I fell sorry for Cilan...<strong>

**Cilan- Why did I fall into a hole?**

**Ash- * looks over Eyes for Colt only's notes * What? In chapter 21, Dawn and Paul have a make out session in the Pokemon Center pool?**

**Dawn- * looks over Ash's shoulder * WHAT?**

**Iris- Mwahahahaha! This will totally get interesting...!**

**Cilan- * groans * Not again...**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>* P.S.- Since many people said that the title should stay the same, I've decided to keep the title the same.<strong>


	8. Nacrene City and Old Friends

**Me- Hey guys and welcome back to reading Love Comes From The Heart! 39 reviews total! That surely made my day! Thanks! :)**

**Ash- Okay, enough with this and let's get started...!**

**Dawn- * whacks Ash upside the head * Ah shaddup...**

**Cilan- Do I get hurt again?**

**Me- Maybe...**

**Cilan- * pouts * Ah, come on!**

**Iris- Eyes for Colt only does own Pokemon!**

**Me- NO, I DON'T OWN POKEMON! DON'T LISTEN TO IRIS!**

**Dawn- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what had happened last time!**

_**XashXdawnX: **_Glad you like it! :) You get a virtual pie!

_**Numbuh 006: **_Yes, Iris failed but she'll try again. Virtual pie!

_**JuanR.33: **_Yes, I don't like Ikarishipping either, but it will add a twist and it will turn out ugly between Ash and Dawn. And, why Iris is annoying...I'll answer for her: she is madly in love with Ash and is the kind of person who is ' if you like him or touch him, i will kill you ' kind of obsessive. Virtual pie for you! :)

_**IrresistableAshGirl: **_Yes, it certainly be long. And I feel sorry for Cilan, as well. But, I am the author and I made him get hurt. You should blame me! XD Naw, I'm kidding. Virtual pie! :)

_**crazywolf1991: **_Well, I do like to be unique in my own way. Virtual pie!

_**Kira The Dead Ninja: **_* puts hands up * Okay, okay! Don't get violent! XD Virtual pie!

_**XashXdawnX: **_I know. Drama will come pretty soon and it will take a turn for the worst in chapter 21. Virtual pie!

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Cilan's POV**

" Oh my god! Are you alright?" she asked.

" Yes, but can you please get me out of this hole?" I whined.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the gang make a pit stop inside Route 3's forest for the night. Ash finally finds out that Dawn has decided to try out the League and are now rivals. After dinner, Ash nervously asks Dawn to travel with him again, to which she accepts. Meanwhile, Iris gets mad and puts her first plan into action, which was to dig a hole into the path leading to Nacrene City. The next day, the gang begins to head on over to Nacrene City. But, instead of Dawn falling into Iris' trap, Cilan falls into it! What other plans will Iris think of? Will Cilan be able to survive, considering the fact that he may get hurt? And will Dawn be able to win her Basic Badge in Nacrene City?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

We had finally reached Nacrene City and I got more fans bombarding me than the ones in Striaton City.

" Does this always happen to you?" Ash asked.

" It started once I got into Striaton City..." I trailed off.

" Kya! It's Dawn!"

" Oh, is that her boyfriend?"

" Are you guys dating?"

Just as me and Ash were about to push away the crowd, Nurse Joy came and saved the day.

" Guys! Let Dawn and her friends breathe!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

The crowd of people grumbled before going back to what they were doing before we stepped through the door.

Cilan was asking Nurse Joy for two rooms and he handed Ash a key.

" Me and Iris will share a room. You go enjoy Dawn tonight." Cilan whispered to Ash.

Ash's face turned red as he punched Cilan playfully.

" Shut up!" he whined.

I cocked my head sideways.

" What did Cilan tell you?" I asked.

" O-oh...um...it's nothing." Ash stammered.

I gave him a weird look before we both headed to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on; 1:30 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Dawn, you have a package from your mother!" Nurse Joy said as I finished lunch.<p>

" Thank you." I said as I took the box and went up to my room.

Ash was already inside, wiping his badges.

" I wonder what's inside..." I muttered to myself as I carefully opened the box.

I gasped.

" What's wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked, looking up from his badge case.

" This..." I trailed off as I showed him what was in the box.

Inside the box was a glittery purple over the shoulder dress that reached to my thigh with white sequin leggings and brown ankle boots. There was a necklace and bracelet inside. The necklace had my name on it in silver cursive letters and the bracelet was a charm bracelet that my friend and crush had given me for my ninth birthday. There were three charms on the bracelet and they were a cupcake, a Buneary, and a locket that had his picture in it. I also got a black and white striped fingerless glove that had a red rose attached to a gold chain. There was a Pokegear inside with a note attached to the bottom of the box.

I gingerly picked it up and read what it said.

_Dawn,_

_I had gotten a call from one of your friends saying that your outfit had gotten torn up and dirty, so I decided to send you a pair of clothes that I could find in your closet. The only thing is, the person didn't say who they were. I want you to figure that out on your own. And, I also heard that you got your first badge with ease. Keep up the good work and good luck, Dawn! And by the way, I got you a Pokegear! Lucas said that they were selling some in Jubilife City and so, I went and got you one. Be sure to call home every chance you got and be safe! And don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_~ Mom_

I looked at the Pokegear before me and examined in.

It was pink with red strawberries on it.

As I was examining the other pieces of clothing, Ash was intensely staring at my bracelet, like as if it was cursed and it will put me in hell for eternity if I wore it.

I felt his gaze on the bracelet and looked at him.

" Why are you staring at my bracelet like that?" I asked.

Ash mumbled something that I sorta heard and then diverted his gaze back to his badge case.

" What did you say, Ash?" I asked.

Ash looked at me.

" I got a call from Iris from the room next door that we were going to the museum here. You wanna go or you wanna train?" he asked.

" Well, I guess we can go to the museum..." I trailed off.

It was silent for a minute before I began to speak.

" I wonder who the person was, so that I can say thank you..." I trailed off.

" You're welcome." Ash spoke.

I got up instantly, almost knocking down the box.

" Did you say something?" I asked.

" I said you're welcome." Ash said again.

I stood there, shocked.

" So...you're the one that called my mom?" I asked in shock.

He took out a red Pokegear that had a black Chimchar on it and showed me my mom's number on his contacts list. ( A/N: It doesn't have any detail on the Pokegear, so basically, there is a silhouette on it. )

I let out a quiet ' oh... '

" We should trade numbers, so that way, we can communicate if we get lost." Ash said.

I handed him the Pokegear and he transferred my number onto his Pokegear and he transferred his number onto my Pokegear.

" There. Me and the others will be downstairs, so hurry up and get dressed." Ash said before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A few minutes later, 1:40 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I had finished up my hair ( or tried to ) just as someone knocked on the door.<p>

" It's open!" I called out.

Ash opened the door and looked at me.

My hair was in a lopsided ponytail and I was freaking out.

" Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. Keep your hair down. It looks pretty like that." Ash said as he took out the ponytail holder out of my hair and softly touched my curls with his fingers.

My face began turning red as he grabbed a little top hat clip that I had and put it into place on top of my head.

" No, that won't do..." his warm breath hit my head and he took the hair clip out of my hair.

He caressed it for five more minutes before putting my purple magnolia flower clip in my hair.

" There. All done." he said as he stepped away so that I can get out of my chair.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said as he took my hand and he led me out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the museum <strong>~

* * *

><p>We had finally reached the museum entrance.<p>

Iris was smirking with pleasure as Ash paid.

_" Heh. This time, it will work." _she snickered evilly in her mind.

I finally reached Ash and he handed me my ticket.

Iris was about to whine when she heard a groan from up above her head.

She looked up and saw Cilan being hung upside down like a Woobat. ( A/N: This time, Iris had a pulley system attached the the museum and so, if Dawn had tripped on the piece of string, then she would've been pulled up upside down. )

" Iris, help me!" Cilan whined.

I got Axew out of its Pokeball and told him to use Cut on the rope.

Axew cut the rope and Cilan fell down with a thud.

" Ow..." he groaned.

Iris sighed before pulling Cilan along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Inside the museum ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Ash were beginning to look around just as I spotted a patch of reddish orange hair.<p>

_" She looks familiar...I wonder..." _I thought to myself.

Ash looked around and then he turned into a little puppy as he raced after the red head.

" ASH! Wait up!" I yelled out as I ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

" Let's go and see something else!" Gary whined as he dragged me along.

I groaned, wishing Tracey was here.

I told him to come, but no! He insisted that he wanted to visit the Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest.

Then, a blur of black and blue was headed my way and the blur of black knocked me over.

" MISTY!" a voice exclaimed.

I cracked an eye open and looked into the person's brown eyes.

" Ash...?" I asked in shock.

" ASH!" a voice called out.

I looked up to see a girl in some fancy clothing heading my way.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" I'm so sorry! I'm Dawn, an old traveling companion of Ash's." she introduced.

I slightly felt hurt, but shrugged it off as I pushed Ash off of me and dusted off my clothes.

" I'm Misty, Ash's first traveling companion." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I don't think I heard Misty right. First traveling companion? I thought May was his first traveling companion.

" Mist, I think you're pushing Dawn a bit too far." a deep voice said.

I looked to my right and was face to face with forest green eyes.

My heart started beating faster, banging against my ribcage.

_" Dawn, what is your problem? Why is my heart pounding so fast? Why is my face turning red? Because of his deep forest green eyes? Cause they are surely enchanting...Dawn, shut up!" _I began to fight with myself.

The fighting inside my head was too much and I began to feel dizzy.

I wobbled a bit and Ash caught me just in time.

" It seems like she got the walk lag. I gotta go. Nice seeing you guys!" Ash called out as he picked me up bridal style and walked over to Iris and Cilan. (A/N: Walk lag is kinda like jet lag except that you're really tired and faint right on the spot. )

I blushed and then, my head began to spin with questions.

But, one question caught me off guard.

_" Who do I really love? Ryu? Ash? Paul? That cute mysterious guy with those enchanting forest green eyes? Tripp? Kenny? Barry? Ugh! My head needs a break!" _I groaned to myself as I went into a deep slumber in Ash's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Here's chapter 8! Hope you like it!<strong>

**Ash- I get to carry Dawn? Yippee!**

**Dawn- * blushes ***

**Me- So, Misty and Gary make an appearance and Misty kinda seems jealous...What will happen?**

**Cilan- Well, you're just gonna have to tune in next time!**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	9. Dawn Gets Seduced? Why?

**Me- Hello peoples and thank you so much for reviewing! You guys make me happy! :)**

**Ash- So, now what?**

**Me- We all know that Gary and Misty have arrived, but one thing will surely happen: Dawn gets seduced by three boys. Two are drunk, one wanted to seduce her. Nothing too graphic, though.**

**Dawn- Ew! I don't like getting seduced.**

**Me- It won't be that bad.**

**Cilan- * whispers to me * Don't tell her that one of the guys is Paul, though.**

**Me- * smirks * I won't.**

**Ash- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And before we begin...**

**Dawn- Here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

_**XashXdawnX: **_I really feel sorry for Cilan, too. But, I'm the one who did that, now aren't I? Also, she did forget who he was, but she'll eventually remember. Virtual pie! :)

_**crazywolf1991: **_LOL. It would be even more funnier if it actually happened in the anime. That would be so funny...you get a virtual pie! :)

_**MajorityRules: **_Okay. I'll see what I can do. And, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie.

_**Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki: **_...XD Virtual pie! :)

_**akhil100: **_That's not necessarily the case...you'll see what I mean in chapter twelve, which is about three chapters away.

_**akhil100: **_Yes, they do. I don't like Ikarishipping either, but it will add a bit of a twist. You get two virtual pies since you reviewed twice!

_**JuanR.33: **_I know, I know, I know. Dawn will rest once the chapter is done! Virtual pie!

_**Numbuh 006: **_There will be tons of Orangeshipping and little Egoshipping. Virtual pie!

_**Kira The Dead Ninja: **_Yup! Virtual pie! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

But, one question caught me off guard.

_" Who do I really love? Ryu? Ash? Paul? That cute mysterious guy with those enchanting forest green eyes? Trip? Kenny? Barry? Ugh! My head needs a break!"_I groaned to myself as I went into a deep slumber in Ash's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the gang have finally reached Nacrene City and Dawn gets a new outfit, thanks to Ash. They then decide to go to the museum there and Dawn meets Misty and Gary, Ash's best friends. Dawn's head begins to spin when she realizes that she has fallen for Gary! What will happen? And why is Dawn getting seduced?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed back in the Pokemon Center.

_" Huh? Since when did I get back here?" _I asked myself as I propped myself up on my elbows.

" Huh...?" I gasped out loud.

In front of me, there was a glittering black dress that would've reached my thigh if I tried it on that had a ruby red belt at the bust that had a huge crystal flower in the center. Also, there was a black headband that had red lace on it and the shoes were a velvet red with a black rose at the tip of the shoe.

What really caught my eye was a note on top of the dress.

I picked up the note and read it.

_Dawn,_

_You know that you've been asleep for two hours right? It's about 7:30 now. Don't freak out. It's not morning as yet! Anyway, Misty invited us to a ball that starts at 8:45. We decided to go and since I didn't want to wake you up, I decided to let you sleep. I'll be at the museum if you need to know where to go._

_~ Ash Ketchum_

I sighed in relief.

_ " At least I didn't sleep for long. I think I should get dressed and get to the party." _I thought to myself as I rushed into the bathroom and went to change.

* * *

><p><strong> ~ A few minutes later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Piplup! What do you think?" I asked.<p>

Piplup looked up and almost dropped the piece of Pokemon food that was in his hand.

_" You look fantastic, Dawn!" _Piplup exclaimed.

_" Yeah, I think so, too." _the others agreed.

I blushed in embarrassment.

" Guys, stop...! You're making me blush...!" I complained.

Pachirisu handed me a red ribbon clutch.

_"Here." _Pachirisu said.

" Thanks, Pachirisu. Well, see ya!" I said as I walked out of the apartment room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the museum ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into the room and got enveloped with jazz music.<p>

"Dawn!" a voice called out.

I looked around and saw Ash, Iris, and Cilan by the punch bowl.

My jaw dropped.

I had never seen Ash in a tux. Well, in part of a tux, anyway.

I walked over to Ash.

" Ash...! Who would've thought that you would be wearing a tux." I exclaimed.

Ash scratched the back of his head.

" Well, I tried to dress appropriately." Ash said with a sheepishly shy look on his face.

I blushed.

" Appropriately?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

" We're supposed to dress up like this." Ash explained.

I let out a silent ' oh... '.

I looked around.

" It looks like everyone's having fun..." I trailed off.

Ash grabbed my hand.

" May I have htis dance, Dawn?" he asked.

I blushed.

" S-sure." I stammered as Ash led me out to the courtyard in the back of the museum. ( A/N: I know that there's no such thing as a courtyard in the back, but you know, you can never believe, right? )

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

I pouted as Ash went with Dawn someplace.

_" And I thought I would be able to get Dawn into my trap again!" _I whined.

I then heard a splash and I turned around immediately and saw Cilan all covered in punch. ( A/N: The plan was that when Dawn was going to get a cup for her punch, then she releases a string that was under her cup and then the whole tub of punch falls down on top of her. Also, Dawn would get humiliated and go home early. Then, Iris would have a chance to dance with Ash. )

I rose a lilac colored glove to my mouth and gasped.

_" How come Cilan is always the one that falls into my traps?"_ I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

" Wow...! I never knew that there was such a magical place like this...!" I exclaimed as the moon reflected off the dew covered roses.

Ash pulled me towards him and we began to slow dance.

I tried to stay calm, but I'm brimming with joy and glee.

_" Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod! I can't believe that I'm dancing with him..." _I squealed with excitement as we continued to dance.

Unconsciously, I rested my head on Ash's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A few minutes later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash led me to a patch of grass and sat down.<p>

He patted the spot next to him.

" Sit." he said.

I blushed before going over next to him.

We both laid there for a few minutes before Ash brought up this question.

" Does tonight seem romantic to you?" he asked.

My heart began to beat violently fast.

" M-maybe...?" I stammered.

He turned to look at me.

" Well, I think so." he whispered before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I gasped, my face turning red at an accelerating rate.

_" Wha-what is going on?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the bar ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I downed my twelfth mini shot.<p>

" Mmmmm...! This tastes so good!" I said, followed by a hiccup.

I giggled.

I'm drunk, so don't ask why.

And when I'm drunk, you can never guess what will happen next.

I was pulled into a guy's arms and hiccuped.

" Come on, let's go have fun alone." the voice whispered huskily.

I giggled.

" Okay. * hiccup * " I said.

The guy had purple hair and the face was blurred.

We walked off, but we were stopped by another guy that had forest green eyes.

" No way you're gonna have fun alone! I'm coming with you guys, too!" the guy slurred.

We walked off into an isolated room and closed the door.

I then snapped back into my senses and gulped.

" Wha-what are you guys doing?" I stammered, backing up into a corner.

" You said we were going to have fun, right?" the purple haired guy said as he walked over towards me.

" No..." I trailed off, tears streaming down my face.

" You can't get help, you know." the forest green eyed boy said.

" ASH!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I heard a scream from up in one of the isolated rooms.

I handed the beer into Cilan's hand and rushed up the stairs.

_" Is it just me or did I hear Dawn?" _I asked myself worriedly as I finally reached the room.

I heard the scream again.

" ASH!" the voice screamed.

Sure enough, that voice was Dawn's.

I opened the door and saw Dawn being cornered by two guys.

I walked up and grabbed the two guys by the collar and bonked their heads together.

" Leave Dawn alone." I commanded.

The first guy, who had forest green eyes, swung a fist at me and punched me in the nose.

Surprised, I let go of them and held my nose, which was bleeding.

" ASH!" Dawn screamed.

The second guy, who had shaggy purple hair, tried to swing his fist at my mouth, but I blocked the hit.

I kneed him in the chest and he fell down, groaning.

All I had to do was to try to knock out the next dude and then Dawn was free.

The guy swung a punch at my lip, making me fall over, but I caught my balance.

" Darn..." I hissed under my breath as I swung a punch at the guy and he finally fainted.

" Dawn, are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her.

" Y-yeah." she stammered.

I lifted her up bridal style.

" Come on. Let's get you back home." I said.

Dawn smiled weakly before burying her head into my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back in the Pokemon Center hotel room ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink tank top that had a red heart in the center with white exercise shorts.

Ash was reading a manga.

" Ash?" I asked.

Ash looked up from his manga.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Thanks for helping me out back there." I said as I plopped down on my bed.

Next thing you know, I'm pinned down on the bed and Ash ad straddled me.

" Wha-what are you doing?" I stammered.

" Can I please sleep next to you tonight?" he asked.

My face began to turn red.

" Wh-why?" I asked shakily.

He shrugged.

" Just because." he said.

I pouted.

" Fine, but only for tonight." I muttered.

Ash crawled under the sheets and turned out the lamp light.

" Good night, Dawn." Ash said as he fell asleep.

I smiled.

" Good night, Ash." I said as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Oi, so loooooooong! But, it was worth it!<strong>

**Ash- Why did I end up getting a bloody nose and a bloody lip?**

**Me- * shrugs * Cause.**

**Ash- * sweat drops * You don't even know why...?**

**Me- * sighs * Yeah...**

**Ash- O...kay?**

**Dawn- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	10. Second Battle! Dawn vs Lenora!

**Me- Hi guys! I'm really happy cuz I have 58 reviews! Thanks for supporting this story! ****:)**

**Cilan- What's up next?**

**Me- You'll see in a matter of time.**

**Cilan- * sweat drops * O…kay?**

**Ash- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Dawn- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

_**Blademon: **_Okay, okay, okay, I can see what you're trying to say. I'll try to fix it. Virtual pie! :)

_**PokemonFreak90: **_Yeah, they are getting pretty close together. I think that Ash is being too scared and is afraid to come out with it and tell her. Virtual pie! :)

_**Kira the Dead Ninja: **_Things will begin to flower a bit more with Ash and Dawn. And Iris? Well, she'll get even more jealous…Virtual pie! :)

_**Numbuh 006: **_Yeah, you have just got to wonder if Cilan likes her. Virtual pie! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_Yeah, I really do feel sorry for Cilan. Virtual pie! :)

_**LugiaGirl-MewGirl98: **_Thanks! And plus, the answer to the question won't be announced until chapter twelve. It could be right, though…Virtual pie! :)

_**JuanR.33: **_Aw…! That's so sweet! By the way, you get a virtual pie! :)

_**XashXdawnX: **_Naw, I'm not making him a jerk! He's too awesome, so I won't make him act like some jerk. Virtual pie! :)

_**starfireten: **_Oh. Whoops. I see my mistake. Virtual pie! :)

_**PickachuPlanet: **_Thanks! And by the way, I haven't heard of the series Cherub. Virtual pie! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV  
><strong>

I smiled.

" Good night, Ash." I said as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn wakes up and finds herself back in the Pokemon Center. Then, she finds out that there's a party at the museum, thanks to Ash's note. At the party, Cilan falls into another one of Iris' traps yet again and Ash kisses Dawn on the cheek! Afterwards, she gets seduced by a drunk Gary and Paul, but Ash comes and saves the day! Later, Ash straddles Dawn and asks if he can sleep next to her. She agrees, and they both go to sleep peacefully. What will happen next? And what is Iris' next plan?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

" Dawn, it's time to get up." a gentle voice said.

I groaned.

" Ugh…Five more minutes, mom…" I whined.

The voice laughed.

" Dawn, I'm not your mom. Remember that we're in Nacrene City, not Twinleaf Town, Dawn." the voice said.

" _That's true, Dawn." _A voice that sounded just like Pikachu said.

I got up instantly and looked up to see Ash staring back at me.

" You gotta get up! You have a battle to do in ten minutes. Kay?" he smiled his usual cheesy grin and walked off with Pikachu.

I blushed in embarrassment once Ash disappeared.

" _Gak! I can't believe that I acted like that in front of him! Who calls your crush your mother or father?" _I scolded myself as I got out of bed and clipped my Pokeball belt to my dress.

" Guys, we're going." I said.

Piplup peeked his head out of the covers of my bed.

_" Eh? Where are we going?" _he asked.

" We're going to the gym now. Ash told me to meet him there." I explained.

_" Who are you taking to battle?" _Buneary asked.

" Well, I'm taking Snivy and Piplup with me." I explained.

Buneary nodded.

_" Okay. I guess that me and Pachirisu will stay here." _Buneary said.

" Okay. Be good!" I said as I raced out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I continued searching for the gym.<p>

" Where is that gym? Do they even have a gym here?" I whined.

Piplup tried to calm me down, but it epically failed.

" Sheesh..." I groaned in frustration.

" Dawn!" A voice called out.

I turned around and saw Ash, Cilan, and Iris by the museum.

" Guys...why are you guys standing here?" I asked.

Ash laughed while Iris snickered.

" We want you to meet someone. Come." Ash said as he took my hand and led me into the museum.

" Wh-why are you taking me in here?" I stammered, my face turning red.

" You'll see." Ash said.

" Lenora! Lenora!" Iris called out.

I cocked my head sideways.

" Who's Lenora?" I asked.

Just then, a lady walked out from a door that was in the very back of the museum.

" Who shouted my name?" the lady boomed.

" Lenora! It's me, Iris! And I brought my friends, too!" Iris said.

Lenora looked at us.

She then narrowed her eyes at me before running down the stairs that led to the room in the very back.

" Oh, is this Dawn Berlitz, the most famous Coordinator from Sinnoh?" she asked as she looked at me closely.

I sweat dropped.

" U-um..." I trailed off.

Ash chuckled.

" Yes, she is." Ash said.

Then, Lenora looked at him.

" Oh, I've been hearing rumors about you two! Are you guys dating?" Lenora asked.

Both me and Ash jumped in surprise.

" M-me and Ash d-dating?" I stammered, my face turning red.

" No, no, no, Lenora! You totally got it wrong!" Ash exclaimed.

Lenora laughed.

" You two are the most stubbornest kids ever! Come with me." Lenora said.

" Eh? Why are we following you?" I asked.

" You came to see the gym leader, right?" she asked.

" Eh? Did you read my mind?" I asked.

" No. Cilan told me about it at the dance last night." she explained.

I sweat dropped.

" He did, didn't he...?" I asked.

We finally reached behind the door and in front of me was- - -

" Is this a...?" I asked.

" Yup! This is where the gym is!" Lenora declared.

" EH?" I exclaimed.

_" You serious?" _Piplup exclaimed.

Lenora nodded.

" So...where's the gym leader?" I asked.

" Well, the gym leader shall be here anytime soon, so before the battle, how about we have a practice battle?" Lenora asked.

" Eh? Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Besides, the gym leader is my friend and she gave me permission to use the gym however I want." Lenora explained.

I took out Snivy's Pokeball.

" Okay, let's do this." I said.

" Go! Snivy!" I exclaimed.

Snivy came out of its Pokeball.

_" Finally...! I'm out!" _Snivy breathed a sigh of relief.

" Herdier! Come on out!" Lenora called out.

A dog-like Pokemon came out.

" The battle between Dawn's Snivy and Lenora's Herdier will now begin!" a voice called out.

I jolted and turned to face the referee.

" Eh? Since when did you get here?" I asked.

" Since our gym leader, Lenora, had led you in here." the referee replied bluntly.

I gawked at him.

" EH?" I exclaimed.

" Herdier! Use Bite!" Lenora commanded.

Herdier headed towards Snivy, teeth bared.

" Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" I commanded.

Snivy did as she was told and let out two vines.

" Okay! Now, use them as strings and make Herdier trip!" I exclaimed.

Snivy did so and Herdier fell down flat on its face.

" Now, finish it off with Razor Leaf!" I commanded.

Snivy released sharp leaves and it hit Herdier multiple times.

Herdier howled before getting KOed.

" Herdier is unable to battle! The winner is Dawn!" the referee exclaimed.

" Good job, Snivy!" I said.

Snivy raised up his tail and we high fived.

" Excellent, Dawn!" Ash called out.

I looked up at Ash and smiled.

Ash smiled back with his signature cheesy grin and I could've sworn that he winked at me.

I blushed.

" Watchog! Come on out!" Lenora called out.

A beaver-like Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

" Piplup, you ready?" I asked.

Piplup walked onto the battlefield.

_" Time to take you down." _Piplup said.

" The battle between Dawn's Piplup and Lenora's Watchog will now begin!" the referee called out.

" Okay! Watchog, use Hypnosis!" Lenora commanded.

" EH?" I exclaimed.

Watchog let out a beam and it made contact with Piplup.

_" Hey, what the heck are you- - -Ah...I'm so sleepy..." _Piplup said as he fell down and went to sleep.

My jaw dropped and everyone sweat dropped.

_" You have got to be serious!" _my mind screamed.

" Now, use Retaliate!" Lenora said.

Watchog used a series of hits and Piplup got KOed instantly.

" Piplup is unable to battle! It's a tie!" the referee declared.

I picked up Piplup.

" You were good, Piplup." I smiled.

" Dawn!" Ash called out.

I turned around.

" I'm impressed, Dawn." Cilan said.

Iris just scowled at me.

I sweat dropped.

" High five, Dawn!" Ash put up his hand.

I rose my hand and we both high fived.

Lenora walked over to me with a case in her hands.

" Dawn, even if we tied, I want you have this Basic Badge. You were awesome today." Lenora said, handing me a badge.

I stared at it, then smiled.

" I just got myself the Basic Badge!" I declared.

" Awesome job, Dawn!" Cilan cheered.

Ash opened his arms very wide.

" Eh? What is it, Ash?" I asked.

" Come here." he said.

I gasped, but ran into his arms as he gave me a hug.

Meanwhile, nobody realized that Iris snuck off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Somewhere ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Ugh! I just don't get that girl! Why does she have to steal my Ash away from me?

" Okay, I'm gonna get Dawn to fall into my trap and this time, it will work!" I snickered evilly as I walked over to the dinosaur skeleton and began to do a few things to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan's POV<strong>

" So, where are we off to next?" Dawn asked.

" Well, we're going to Castelia City tomorrow, but for right now, we're going to this awesome seafood place!" Ash explained.

I rolled my eyes at Ash.

_" He's a sucker for food." _I told myself.

As Ash and Dawn headed off to the seafood place, I heard something roar.

I jolted before turning around and seeing a giant dinosaur skeleton headed my way!

I screamed like a little girl before running off.

Meanwhile, Iris was stomping her foot in frustration.

" Gr...! How does she do it?" she whined.

_" It could've been theatrics, you know..." _Axew trailed off.

She scoffed.

" Like you know anything about theatrics..." she muttered.

_" Oh, yeah? Then, how come you're in the air?" _Axew asked.

She looked up and realized that she was floating up in the air, courtesy of her recently caught Pokemon, Solosis, using Psychic.

" Eeek!" she squealed.

Axew rolled his eyes.

_" And you say I don't know anything about theatrics?" _he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! How is it? Good? So-so? Bad? How good was it?<strong>

**Ash- Why are you freaking out? **

**Dawn- * rolls eyes at him ***

**Cilan- * screams like a girl as he runs away from dinosaur skeleton ***

**Me- * sweat drops * Um...R&R, please? If you do, you get a virtual pie? =| ( I'm obviously freaked out by Cilan screaming like a girl ) **


	11. Lost In Pinwheel Forest

**Me- Hello! And now, we're up to 72 reviews! That surely made my day. ****:)**

**Ash- Sup?**

**Dawn- What are we up to this time?**

**Me- Well, something will happen inside Pinwheel Forest and that's all I'll say. Besides, I can't give out too much detail or else it will be a spoiler.**

**Ash- Spoiler smushum.**

**Me- * rolls eyes * You act just like Ace…**

**Ash- And I don't know what the heck you're talking about.**

**Cilan- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Dawn- And now, onto the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what happened last time!**

_**Blademon: **_Yeah, I totally feel bad for Cilan. Virtual pie! :)

_**XashXdawnX: **_Yeah. Cilan always gets hurt. Virtual pie! :)

_**Numbuh 006: **_Totally! Axew seemed pretty hilarious and Iris is gonna keep failing! Virtual pie! :)

_**PokemonFreak90: **_Telepathy. Virtual pie! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_Thanks! Virtual pie! :)

_**PickachuPlanet: **_Sure! Virtual pie! :)

_**akhil100: **_They were both drunk. And also, when Iris catches Solosis, this is later on, when Ash finished last year's Unova League and is traveling Unova again.

_**akhil100: **_It's sort of a mistake and sort of not a mistake. Well, it's complicated…

_**akhil100: **_She didn't really know that it was him. Three virtual pies for you! :)

_**Kira The Dead Ninja: **_Yup! Iris just got pwned. And, I also think that Dawn did pretty well in battle. Virtual pie! :)

_**IrresistibleAshGirl: **_Yup! Those two were Gary and Paul. Virtual pie! :)

_**Aurora And Aura Blue: **_Well…I'll see what I can do. Virtual pie! :)

_**JuanR.33: **_Yeah, who doesn't laugh at that? When I was reading the chapter over for corrections, I totally laughed when Cilan screamed like a little girl. :)

_**Future X13: **_Thanks! Virtual pie! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Cilan's POV**

Axew rolled his eyes.

" _And you say I don't know anything about theatrics?" _he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn wakes up the next day and heads off to the gym to get her next badge. Turns out to be that Lenora, the manager of the museum, is the gym leader! They have a good battle and Dawn successfully gets the Basic Badge. Ash hugs Dawn, which gets Iris jealous yet again! She then uses Solosis' Psychic to move a dinosaur skeleton. But, it ends up chasing Cilan! What will happen next? And by the way, something surprising will happen…And you'll see another character that hasn't shown up since chapter six.

**Me- And enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I woke up to find Ash looking at me from the bed across from mines.

" Morning, sleeping beauty. I've been waiting for you to get up." he smiled.

I blushed furiously.

" _How long has he been looking at me?" _I asked.

Piplup crawled out from under the sheets.

" _Morning." _Piplup yawned.

" What time is it, anyway?" I asked.

Ash looked at his watch.

" Crap! Cilan and Iris must be waiting at the entrance at Pinwheel Forest!" Ash hissed between clenched teeth.

I cocked my head sideways.

" What is it, Ash? What time it is?" I asked.

" We were supposed to meet up with them thirty minutes ago!" Ash exclaimed.

I got out of bed.

" Then, we should get going, right?" I asked him.

Ash nodded.

" Sure." Ash replied.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At Pinwheel Forest ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Cilan! Iris!" Ash called out.<p>

They both waved back.

" Where were you?" Cilan asked sternly.

" He had to wake me up. Sorry for the holdup." I explained.

" It's okay, Dawn. You don't have to apologize." Cilan grinned.

Iris just scowled at me.

I frowned.

" _Why is she acting like that?" _I asked myself.

" So, let's get going! We have to be Castelia City by nightfall." Ash whined.

Cilan narrowed his eyes at him.

" Since when did you start wanting to be on time, eh?" Cilan asked.

Ash twiddled with his thumbs nervously.

" W-well…" Ash stammered.

" Oh, I get it!" Cilan exclaimed.

Me and Iris cocked our heads sideways.

" What is it?" we both asked in unison.

Cilan walked over to Ash.

" You just want Dawn to be sleeping in a nice warm bed with you right to her, is that right?" Cilan whispered to Ash.

Ash's face turned red.

" C-cilan! What gave you that idea?" Ash stammered.

Cilan smirked.

" Well, just thought so." he said.

Me and Iris looked at each other and then at Cilan and Ash.

" Huh…?" we asked in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In Pinwheel Forest ~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was pretty quiet in Pinwheel Forest as we walked.<p>

" _It seems so peaceful…" _I thought to myself.

As we turned a corner, a smoke bomb was placed in front of us and exploded, making the place impossible to see.

Ash coughed.

" Who's there?" Ash yelled.

An evil chuckle came from the smoke.

The smoke cleared seconds later and three figures emerged from the smoke.

" Exacting questions are good indeed!" the pink haired lady said.

" The answer's to come as we feel the need!" the guy declared.

" Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the lady declared.

" Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" the man said.

A Meowth appeared.

" And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth sneered.

" The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

" And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!" James said.

" Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth declared.

" Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" they all declared in unison.

Ash stepped in front of me.

" Team Rocket! Why are you here?" Ash asked.

" Why else? We want your Pikachu and her Piplup!" Jessie pointed out.

Ash gritted his teeth.

" And we might want the twerpette, too." Meowth sneered.

" No. I'm not letting you take Dawn." Ash hissed.

I gasped, my face turning red.

" Oh? Is that so?" Jessie asked.

" Well, we'll show you the wrath of Team Rocket! You'll see!" James said as he threw a bomb in our direction.

Ash's eyes widened.

" Dawn, watch out!" Ash hugged me tightly.

The bomb exploded and we were flying in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Somewhere in Pinwheel Forest ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I found myself on the ground.<p>

" Eh…? What happened?" I asked myself.

" Dunno. I wonder if we got separated, because I don't see Cilan or Iris anywhere." Ash said.

" So…I guess we're stuck together…" I said, twiddling with my thumbs.

" I guess so…" Ash trailed off.

Meanwhile, my mind was going crazy.

" _Oh god…We're gonna be alone…All night?" _my mind kept freaking out as Piplup tried to calm me down before I could burst into hysterics.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" I'm gonna look for firewood." I said.<p>

" Okay!" Ash replied, still trying to put up his tent.

I headed off into the forest with Piplup.

" _So, are you excited that you're going to be sleeping in the same tent with Ash?" _Piplup teased.

I blushed.

" Piplup…!" I complained.

A few minutes later, we had about twenty pieces of firewood and Piplup convinced me to find one more piece of firewood.

As I picked up the last piece, I heard someone call my name.

" Dawn? Is that you" the voice asked.

" Wh-who's there?" I stammered.

" Up here." the voice said again.

I looked up in the tree and saw- - -

" Ry-ryu!" I stammered, my face turning red.

" Hey." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Just heading to Nacrene City." he replied.

" And?" I asked.

" I kinda got lost…" Ryu scratched the back of his head.

" Me too. Me and Ash ended up getting lost." I said.

Ryu cocked his head sideways.

" Ash...? Who's that?" Ryu asked.

" He's my old traveling companion. I just met up with him after we parted ways and we're now traveling together." I explained.

" Oh...I see..." Ryu trailed off.

" Wait...Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked.

Ryu shook his head.

" No." he replied.

" Then, would you mind if you stayed with us for the night?" I suggested.

" W-well...I don't want to bother you guys or anything, though..." Ryu said.

" It's alright! Ash wouldn't mind." I told him.

Ryu hopped out of the tree.

" Okay." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the campsite ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I finished putting up the tent.

" Finally, I'm done..." I sighed in relief, falling down by the tent.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at me.

_" I have no idea why you even wanted to do it by yourself..." _he muttered.

I stuck out my tongue.

" We-well then!" I whined.

" Ash!" Dawn called out.

" Hey, Dawn!" I said.

I then caught sight of the guy next to her.

Jealousy began to burn up inside of me.

" Who's that?" I asked.

" Ash, this is Ryu. Ryu, this is Ash." Dawn introduced.

I scowled at him.

" He gives off a horrible aura..." I whispered to Pikachu.

" Ash...?" Dawn asked, waving her hand in my hand.

I snapped out of my trance.

" Nice to meet you, Ash!" Ryu said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I stared at his hand.

I leaned up in his face.

" I don't trust you." I spat.

He smirked.

" Same to you." he replied.

We both stared at each other, electricity buzzing.

" Um...Ash? Ryu?" Dawn asked, scared by the intense staring.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And now, we all know that things won't end happy between Ryu and Ash.<strong>

**Pikachu- Considering the fact that those two are going to be competitive rivals over Dawn...**

**Ash- * scoffs before blushing * W-well then! I don't trust Ryu!**

**Ryu- Why can't you trust me exactly?**

**Ash- You give off such a horrible aura!**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	12. Castelia City and Prince Charmings

**Me- Hi guys! I know that it's been a while, but I'm back! And, I'm also glad that this story is up to 80 reviews! Keep it up!**

**Ash- Nice to hear from you again! What took you so long?**

**Me- Well, school was torturing me and I've been dealing with Vova. **

**Dawn- Lemme guess…Vova is your crush?**

**Me- * blushes madly * Dawn…!**

**Dawn- So I'm right? Yes!**

**Me- And by the way, this is the chapter where we find out about who the mysterious boy was in Dawn's third grade memory. Some people have been debating on whether it was Ash or Ryu.**

**Ash- I don't know why I'm doing this, but okay! Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon! She owns Alyssa however.**

**Me- Read on! **

**Dawn- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PokemonFreak90: <strong>_Well, what Ash meant by that was that he can't really trust Ryu and that he thinks that Ryu might hurt Dawn emotionally sometime soon…Virtual pie! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_There will be trouble now that Ash met Ryu. He pretty much can sense auras and stuff like that. Virtual pie! :)

_**taylor5656: **_Well, almost all of they guys ( except for Cilan, Tracey, Brendan, Red, Green and Drew ) like her. And I'll give you a sugar cookie. :)

_**Suki-Alanna: **_Well, I'll try to improve on that. Virtual pie! :)

_**XashXdawnX: **_Yes, that is the new TR theme song for the Black and White season. Virtual pie! :)

_**akhil100: **_Well, maybe he didn't feel like traveling there again, perhaps…? And also, I have a picture of him with Sabrina that I have as my profile picture right now…And also, his on hand Pokemon are Mudkip, Empoleon, Kirlia, and Pichu. Virtual pie! :)

_**Numbuh 006: **_XD What do you mean by Mr. Brightside? Virtual pie! :)

_**JuanR.33: **_Well…I'm not so sure if Ryu's hiding anything, but Ash thinks he is…Virtual pie! :)

_**Rich and Smexy:**_Miley Cyrus? Well, come to think of it, she says ' say what? ' at the end of some sentences...

_**Rich and Smexy:** _I agree with you, Manic, I agree with you.

_**Rich and Smexy:**_Surprising? Were you thinking of someone else?

_**Rich and Smexy:** _Your brain must be spinning out of control right now with all these love pairings.

_**Rich and Smexy:** _A bunch. Don't worry, Pearlshipping ranks supreme! Five virtual pies for you! :) You may get more pies if you review the rest of the chapters, Manic!

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Ash's POV**

We both stared at each other, electricity buzzing.

"Um…Ash? Ryu?" Dawn asked, scared by the intense staring.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the rest begin their journey to Castelia City, but Team Rocket appears! Team Rocket throws a bomb at them, which makes the gang get separated! Now, Ash and Dawn have to stay the night in Pinwheel Forest. While gathering up firewood, Dawn bumps into Ryu and takes him back to the campsite. Thing is, Ash and Ryu don't get along as great as Dawn thought they would. How will this journey be now that Ash and Ryu are now rivals? Will they ever reach Castelia City? Will they ever meet up with Cilan and Iris? And Ash has something to tell Dawn! What do you think he wants to tell her?

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

We finally reached the exit to Pinwheel Forest.

"Ash! We finally made it out!" I exclaimed as I took Ash's hand.

He blushed slightly.

A few minutes ago, we parted ways with Ryu, who had to go to Nacrene City for his next badge. Ash and Ryu never got along so well, so I was relieved that their intense staring was done with.

"Let's go!" I tugged on his arm and pulled him out of the forest.

We stepped into the sunlight and saw a bridge not too far from us.

"A bridge? I don't remember seeing a bridge on this map." I told Ash, handing him the map.

Ash looked at the map.

"You're right. There's no bridge by where the end of Pinwheel Forest and the beginning of Castelia City." Ash murmured to himself as he looked at the map for the second time.

"That's because that map was not updated." a voice said.

Ash looked up from the map and saw Iris and Cilan coming out of Pinwheel Forest.

"It's not?" me and Ash both questioned in unison.

Cilan nodded.

"This bridge was built recently. It's called the Skyarrow Bridge." Cilan said, pointing at the huge suspension bridge that was not too far from us.

Me and Ash looked at it in awe.

"Whoa…" Ash trailed off.

"It touches the skyline!" I exclaimed.

"Guys!" Iris called out.

I then realized that she had changed into something different.

She had changed over into a beige and pink sweater with a jeans jacket, a white miniskirt and black leggings. She put on sequin pink ankle boots and had her hair up in two pigtails.

"Are we gonna keep Castelia City waiting?" she asked.

"We're coming, Iris!" Me, Cilan, and Ash called out as we hurried to catch up with Iris.

Cilan walked up to Ash.

"When will you tell her?" he asked.

Ash sighed.

"For goodness sake! I'll tell her tonight." he told Cilan.

I cocked my head sideways.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Who? Us?" they both asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, well I was telling Ash that he should go tell- - -" Ash covered Cilan's mouth before he could continue.

"Huh? Go tell who what?" I asked.

Ash began to panic.

"It's nothing at all, Dawn! Cilan just drank too much last night, I suppose!" Ash stuttered.

I gawked at Cilan.

"You drink, Cilan?" I asked.

Before Cilan could say another word, I heard Iris call our names.

"Ash! Dawn! Cilan! Let's go!" she yelled.

We stopped talking at once and hurried off to catch up with Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Grrr! Why is getting Ash and Dawn apart seem frustrating and difficult?

"Iris? Is something wrong?" Cilan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Where do you get that idea from?" I asked.

"Well, you're looking out into space and you're pouting, so I think something's wrong." Cilan stated.

I scoffed.

"Yeah right." I muttered as I continued walking.

Cilan grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

I blushed slightly.

"_What are you thinking, Iris? Ash is the one you like, not Cilan!" _my mind growled at me as I tried to shake that thought out of my head.

I pulled away from him.

"We-well…If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I stammered before walking off.

Cilan sighed as he continued to walk behind me.

I sighed.

"_I gotta think of another plan to catch Dawn- - -and fast!" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In Castelia City ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Whoa! This city is huge!" I exclaimed as I looked at the huge skyscrapers and buildings in front of me.

"Doesn't it look like a port like city?" Ash asked.

"Well, duh! It **is **a port like city." I pointed out as we followed Iris and Cilan to the Pokemon Center.

Once we walked in, we got bombarded by fans yet again.

"Ohmigod! It's Dawn!"

"Oooooooooh…She brought her boyfriend along with her, as well…"

"How are your Pokemon?"

"Wow! You brought Cilan with you too! I'm a huge fan of him!"

Nurse Joy came by and cleared up the mob.

"Guys, settle down. Let Dawn and her friends catch their breath." Nurse Joy instructed.

Everyone backed away as we walked up to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Nurse Joy, we'd like a room, please." Ash said.

Nurse Joy handed us a key.

"Here you go. Enjoy your stay here!" Nurse Joy said.

We headed to our room, which had two bunk beds on either side of the room.

Me and Ash claimed the first bunk while Cilan and Iris claimed the second one.

I sighed as I laid down on the bed that was at the top.

"Oh boy…that was a long trek from Nacrene City." I said out loud.

"Well," Cilan said as he sat on the bottom bed of his and Iris' bunk bed. "If Team Rocket hadn't come along and got us separated, then we would've been here yesterday." he explained.

"True." Ash stated as he laid down on the bottom bed of our bunk bed.

A stomach grumbling was heard.

I peeked my head over the bed and narrowed my eyes at Ash.

"Was that you, Ash?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't eat a lot for breakfast this morning…" Ash trailed off.

I got off of the bed and pulled up Ash.

"Let's get something to eat." I said.

Cilan and Iris got up.

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry as well." Cilan said.

"Do you know if you could find a Chinese restaurant or something? I feel like having Chinese today." Iris asked.

I took out my Pokegear and looked for any Chinese restaurants that were close by.

"Well, there's one by the gym. Thing is, I don't know where the gym is." I stated.

Cilan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll help you look for it, cause I know where the gym is." Cilan said.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Cilan." I said as we walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Iris began grabbing some cosmetics from my bag and hung them up by strings by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~ On their way to the Chinese restaurant ~<strong>

* * *

><p>As we began to walk over to the Chinese restaurant, we heard someone call Cilan's name.<p>

"Cilan!" the voice called out.

Cilan turned around and saw a girl coming out of the gym.

I gasped.

"_She's so pretty…" _I thought to myself as I looked at the girl.

She had curly shoulder length jet black hair with dark violet eyes.

She was wearing a pink tank top with a red sequin Mickey Mouse in the middle with a white jeans jacket and washed out skinny jeans. She wore black ankle boots and a charm bracelet.

Cilan took a double take.

"Alyssa…?" he asked in shock.

Alyssa hugged Cilan.

"Wow…I never knew that we would meet up again." she whispered.

Iris cleared her throat, which interrupted their reunion.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but can you please introduce Alyssa to us, Cilan?" she asked.

"Guys, this is Alyssa. She's my childhood friend since second grade. Alyssa, these are traveling buddies, Ash, Dawn, and Iris." Cilan introduced.

"It's really nice to meet you guys." she smiled.

She looked up at Cilan.

"By the way, do you remember that promise we made in sixth grade?" she asked.

A light bulb flickered on in Cilan's head.

"Yes I do, Alyssa." he replied.

Meanwhile, the three of us were dumbfounded.

"What?" Iris asked.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked.

"More importantly, what is the promise?" Ash asked.

Alyssa grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his.

Ash was blushing madly and I covered his eyes, knowing that being the kid he still was, he'd be wondering why they're kissing.

Iris looked like she was about to blow up.

After what seemed to be three minutes, they pulled away.

Me and Ash were stupefied.

And Iris? Well, she disappeared.

"Guys, where's Iris?" Cilan asked.

We both shrugged.

"I didn't see her." I said.

"Dawn was blocking my eyes, so I didn't see where she went." Ash explained.

"Alyssa, can you treat Ash and Dawn to some Chinese food? I'll be right back." Cilan said as he ran off to go find Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>~ By the Skyarrow bridge ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

I slumped down next to the entrance of the Skyarrow bridge and began to cry.

"_Why did seeing him kiss Alyssa hurt so much?" _I asked myself.

I rose my head up and rested my chin on knees.

"_Am I…in love with him?" _I asked myself.

I continued to cry.

"Hey." a comforting voice said.

I looked up through my tears and saw Cilan looking at him.

"You need a hand?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded slowly as I took his hand and pulled me up.

"I know something's wrong. What happened?" he asked.

I sniffled.

"You wouldn't understand." I told him

"Come on. You know I will." Cilan pulled me into an embrace.

I blushed.

"No, you won't." I countered.

It then began to rain.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he whispered soothingly.

I sighed.

He then put his hands on my cheeks and crushed his lips to mines.

My eyes widened, but I kissed back anyway.

And we stood there until the rain began to slow down.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back at the Pokemon Center ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Ash opened the door and the next thing you know, her was covered up in makeup from head to toe.

My eyes widened in complete shock.

"Ash...?" I asked.

"Why am I covered up in makeup?" he asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I ended up going outside and leaning against a tree.<p>

I sighed.

_"Man, today surely was hectic. From Iris and Cilan coming home drenched from the rain to Ash wearing makeup, it made my head spin!" _I thought to myself.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked.

I looked to my right and saw Ash heading towards me.

I nodded.

"Too much was on my mind today." I told him.

"I can see that." Ash said as he stood next to me.

I sighed.

It was silent for a second before Ash began to speak.

"Do you usually have memories from school?" he asked out of the blue.

I looked at him oddly.

"Of course I do! Especially this one from third grade." I told him.

"What was your third grade memory?" he asked.

"Well, it was about this Sleeping Beauty play." I said.

"Oh. I also had one of those in third grade, too." he replied.

I looked up at the stars.

"This guy was the prince and I was Sleeping Beauty. he walked up to me and kissed me. It was my very first kiss and sparks flew that day." I explained.

Ash was silent as he looked up at the sky.

"You wanna know something?" he asked, pinning me to the tree.

My eyes widened.

"Wha-what are you doing, Ash?" I asked.

"You said that there was a prince charming in your play. What did he look like?" he asked.

I blushed when I felt his forehead touch my forehead.

"We-well, he had black spiky hair and these warm brown eyes." I stammered.

"He sounds awfully familiar..." he trailed off.

I cocked my head sideways.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That boy was me, Dawn. I was that prince charming in your play in third grade." he whispered before pressing his lips on top of mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! And I got over 3,000 words!<strong>

**Dawn- Her arm was hurting, by they way.**

**Iris- I'm starting to fall for Cilan? But what about Ash?**

**Me- Well, you still like Ash, but you begin to harbor feelings for Cilan as well. You'll still be creating plans to capture Dawn, as always.**

**Iris- Oh.**

**Cilan- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	13. Talking With Burgh And The Almost Kiss

**Ash- Hey guys! We're so shocked that this story is up to 105 reviews! Thanks you guys! =)**

**Dawn- What's gonna happen?**

**Ash- Well…* searches through Eyes for Colt only's notes ***

**Paul- Why are you looking through the notes?**

**Cilan- May/Hannah is not here, that's why.**

**Iris- Is she still sulking over November 29th?**

**Cilan- * nods * Unfortunately.**

**Ash- Aha! Found them!**

**Dawn- Well, read it!**

**Ash- I'm giving everyone a sneak preview so- - -**

**Paul- * snatches notes from Ash * Let me read it. It says that Dawn goes out for the day, still embarrassed after that kiss from- - -WTF? ASH KISSED DAWN?**

**Dawn- …**

**Ash- …**

**Cilan- Um…Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon?**

**Iris- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PokemonFreak90: <strong>_Yes, it is really insane. Virtual pie! :)

_**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **_Yup. Ash was in the play. Virtual pie! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_In a way, he did tell her how much he likes her, but Dawn, being very oblivious, doesn't believe him. Iris is trying to deny that she's in love with Cilan and so, she's still trying to pull pranks on Dawn. Virtual pie! :) (By the way, Dawn believes that Ash was in her play, but she doesn't know that he was trying to tell her that he likes her.)

_**taylor5656: **_Okay. Virtual cookie! :)

_**Rich and Smexy: **_You just gotta wait and see, Manic…

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Same old Manic. You always fell sorry for people. Especially for Hailey Peters and her loser boyfriend.

_**XashXdawnX: **_Yes, there is a bunch of kissing. Virtual pie! :)

_**Rich and Smexy: **_They might. Continue reading and you'll see.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_XD Romantic Ash…

_**Rich and Smexy: **_She actually **will **give up and go with Cilan. But, I'm not telling you when, though. That's for you to imagine.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Ugly? How so? And also, I can imagine your eyes bugging out of their sockets when you saw what was gonna happen in chapter 21. Please don't die on me, Manic!

_**Rich and Smexy: **_* snickers * You didn't know anything…Very funny. Seven virtual pecan pies for you! :) (By the way, do you think me and Vova might get back on good terms?)

_**Red Dragon 210: **_You had a feeling? How so? Virtual pie! :)

_**Shanrock: **_FYI, people like my stories, so you might as well fuck off! And also, I have a tip for you: BE NICE! You never said that you were such a grammar Nazi and that you were sorry and all of that bullshit so F**K off!

_**Miss Fabulous: **_Sonia, you are just the best! You are always there for me and such. And you get a virtual pie and you also get my thanks and a virtual Arisa manga. :)

_**akhil100: **_Thanks! And also, you can call me Hannah. Alyssa is Cilan's childhood friend and crush. However, Cilan has gotten over that crush and is in love with Iris(he tries to deny it). And also, I think I might try that!

_**akhil100: **_Vova is my crush/love interest. We're basically rivals and all. Plus, I was yelling at my friend Maggie cuz this guy named Jacob was talking to Vova and I thought that she told him and Jacob was telling Vova that I liked him and Leann asked if I kissed him. I freaked out about it. And, my lips are still virgin, but I dream of kissing him. Oh, and thanks for the advice. You get a virtual Pikachu! :)

_**pokemon fan 1991: **_It can't? Sorry, my mind is really messed up. Virtual pie! :)

_**Ama Sohma-Bell: **_XD. Virtual pie! :)

_**JuanR.33: **_Ash was correct. And thanks for the nice words. Virtual pie! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

"Huh?" I asked.

"That boy was me, Dawn. I was that prince charming in your play in third grade." he whispered before pressing his lips on top of mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and her friends have finally reached Castelia City and things begin to get complicated when Alyssa comes by and meets up with Cilan. They talk for a while and Alyssa shocks everyone(especially Iris) and kisses Cilan. Suddenly upset by this, Iris runs off and drops down beside the Skyarrow bridge and begins to cry. Cilan finds her and talks to her while Iris lies to him about what happened. Then, Cilan suddenly kisses her in the rain. Later on, Ash and Dawn talk about childhood memories and Ash finally tells her that he was the prince charming in her third grade play. He then ends up kissing Dawn. What will happen next? Is things between Ash and Dawn gonna happen like how things with Hannah and Vova did? And why is Paul hiding in a alley?(Paul shoots us a deadly look when we say that. Also, The second question gives you a hint of why May/Hannah is gone.)

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I got out of the bathroom and saw Ash flipping through some comic books on his bed.

I sighed.

"_It's been wacky ever since Ash kissed me last night. We've been ignoring each other since then." _I thought to myself.

I picked up my bag and headed to the door.

"Ash, I'm going out to get some stuff." I told him.

Ash was silent as he began reading a gag comic.

I walked out of the room and headed outside.

"Now, where's that Pokemart…?" I asked myself.

I tried to pull out my Pokegear, but knew that it was useless, considering the fact that inside my bag is messy. (A/N: Her Pokegear has a map on it.)

I then bumped into someone while rummaging through my bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" I apologized.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize." a voice said.

I looked up from my bag and saw a older guy staring back at me.

"My name's Dawn. And your name is?" I asked.

"Your name's Dawn?" he asked.

"Um…yes?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're that famous Coordinator!" he said.

"That's me, alright." I said.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I believe I don't." I told him.

"I'm Burgh." Burgh said.

I began to think.

"_Burgh…Burgh…Burgh…Where have I heard that name before…?" _I asked myself.

A light bulb then flickered on in my head.

"You were my science teacher in fourth grade!" I exclaimed. (A/N: I knew you didn't see that coming.)

He laughed.

"Now you remember, Dawn?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, I do! I used to sit down next to Ash and we'd talk almost all the time and you'd always tell us to be quiet." I said.

"Yeah, and remember the time you and Ash snuck a bug into Lillica's locker and she screamed so loud that it could be heard from the principal's office?" Burgh asked.

I nodded, still laughing.

"Oh, that was so hilarious! And Ash…ash…" I trailed off, still remembering what happened last night.

"What happened?" he asked as we walked into the Pokemart together.

"Well, you know how I have a crush on Ash, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Whenever your parents came over for a conference, you would always brag to May that you like the cutest boy in school." Burgh chuckled at that memory.

I picked up some snacks and Pokemon food for my Pokemon.

"Well, Ash kissed me last night." I told him.

Burgh looked shocked.

"You're traveling with Ash?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"And?" Burgh asked as I picked up a new pair of clothes for the Pokemon League.

"Ever since then, things have been wacky and we've been ignoring each other." I explained.

"Hm...could it be that he's embarrassed?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I should be the one who's embarrassed!" I declared as I walked up to the cash register.

"Don't freak out about it. Besides, things will be back to normal." Burgh reassured me as we walked out of the Pokemart.

"Well, I better get going. Bye, Burgh!" I waved.

"Bye!" Burgh waved back as we went our opposite ways.

As I continued to walk, I was being pulled into an alley.

I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth and we walked further into the alley.

"You don't need to scream. It's only me." a voice said.

I looked up and saw Paul staring at me.

"Paul..." I trailed off, blushing madly.

"Hey, Troublesome." he smirked.

I fumed.

"I'm not Troublesome, Paul!" I whined.

He laughed.

"You are so funny." he said between laughing.

I scoffed.

"This is the first time I see you laughing in my entire life." I rolled my eyes at him.

Paul pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me." he said.

I blushed at how close we were.

I could feel his breath on lips, making my heart accelerate.

_"What's going on...?" _I asked myself.

Paul began to lean in.

My face turned as red as a tomato.

His lips brushed against mines just as my Pokegear rang.

Paul let go of me so that I could answer my Pokegear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dawn, where are you?" Cilan asked.

"Um...I'm about to come back right now. I'll be there in a minute." I said before hanging up on Cilan.

"I gotta go, Paul." I said before running back to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, my mind was asking me tons of questions.

_"Why was Paul about to kiss me? Why did my heart race twice as fast? Most of all, what's going on with me?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash- And that's it for today.<strong>

**Dawn- Is May/Hannah coming back?**

**Ash- * nods * Tomorrow. Right now, she's on cloud 9.**

**Paul- * scoffs * Why?**

**Iris- * rolls eyes at Paul * You just don't understand love, now don't you?**

**Paul- ...**

**Cilan- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	14. Third Battle! Dawn vs Burgh!

**Dawn- Hannah/May was here for a brief period of time, but she has left once again...*sighs* She must have Vova on her mind too much...**

**Ash- Thanks for the reviews, peoples! We're up to 111 reviews and we hope to get at least 500 by the end of the story.**

**Iris- Virtual pies and cookies for everyone!**

**Dawn- So now, I get to go battle the gym leader!**

**Cilan- Plus, Paul and one other person return to see the battle. How will things go with Dawn?**

**Ash- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Iris- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Swagnilla-Ice-1985: <strong>_**Yup, things are gonna get tough from here on out. By the way, you can have a virtual cookie.

_**JuanR.33: **_Uh oh...Don't beat up Paul! I still need him for Chapter 21! And also, Shanrock was being stupid and judging me, so I just had to blow up, which I rarely do.

_**LugiaGirl-MewGirl98: **_I see...Same thing happened with me and Vova.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Calm down Manic or else I'll get Dia on you! *snickers once seeing Manic's red face* Serves you right, since you tease me about how I like Vova.

_**Carol: **_Oh well...

_**I-Am-THE-Pearlshipper999: **_Well, that could be a reason why...

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

Meanwhile, my mind was asking me tons of questions.

_"Why was Paul about to kiss me? Why did my heart race twice as fast? Most of all, what's going on with me?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>After last night, things have been awkward between Ash and Dawn. Dawn goes out to get stuff from the Pokemart and bumps into Burgh, her old science teacher (Well, it makes sense, since he's training Bug type Pokemon as a gym leader and also, science has at least something that deals with bugs). They talk about Ash and Burgh assures her that things will be alright. Dawn thanks him for the nice words and they part ways. Dawn's heading back to the Pokemon Center when Paul catches her and pulls her into an alley. Then, he tries to kiss her! Saved by the Pokegear, Dawn safely escapes from Paul's attempt to kiss her. What will happen next? Will Dawn do good in her next battle? And why did Paul and that other person suddenly appear at Dawn's battle?

**Dawn- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I had walked out of the bathroom, ready to go battle the gym leader.

"Are you ready, Dawn?" Cilan asked as Ash and Iris finished eating breakfast.

I realized that Ash was wearing something different.

He was wearing a red and black striped polo with a jeans jacket over it, navy blue sweat pants, and Nikes.

"Yes I am." I said, taking an English muffin and beginning to put jelly on it.

Piplup and the others jumped off the couch.

_"Who are you going to use this time?" _Piplup asked.

"I'm using Pachirisu, Buneary and Quilava." I replied.

_"Oh. So, can I watch some TV while you're gone?" _Piplup asked.

I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I returned Quilava and Pachirisu into their Pokeballs.

Iris got up from her seat.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

"Okay." I said as we all exited the room.

As Cilan and Iris walked ahead of us, me and Ash stayed behind.

I glanced at Ash once and saw that he had somewhat of a black eye.

"So, good luck with your battle." Ash smiled weakly.

"Ash...what happened to your eye?" I asked.

"My eye? What are you talking about? I did nothing to it!" he said nervously.

I looked at him.

"Ash...stop lying to me!" I yelled, feeling like crying as I ran past him.

"Dawn!" Ash called out as he ran after me.

Cilan and Iris watched me and Ash rush past them.

"I guess they must be psyched about the battle..." Cilan trailed off.

Iris shrugged.

"Maybe..." she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dawn! Stop!" Ash called out.<p>

"No!" I replied, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ash grabbed my wrist and roughly turned me around.

"Look, I can explain about the black eye..." Ash told me.

We were beginning to attract a crowd. Even Burgh was watching us.

"No, you can't! So, stop being so stubborn!" I whined as I began to walk off.

But, Ash grabbed my hand.

"Why are you angry at me?" he asked in a low voice.

I felt like crying again.

"Just...let me go..." I trailed off.

His fingers intertwined with mine.

"Was it because of what happened two days ago?" Ash whispered.

"It's none of your business!" I hissed, slapping his hand away.

Everyone 'ooooooohed' as I glared at him.

As I began to walk away, the crowd began to yell "kiss!"

Ash grabbed my wrist, turned me around, and pressed his lips to mines.

My eyes widened in shock as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I pushed him away, my face red.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran off.

I continued running until I bumped into someone.

Before I could completely fall, someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me upward.

I looked at the person and looked at them closely.

The person was a girl.

_"She looks oddly familiar..." _I trailed off.

She had her navy blue hair in a tight side ponytail and she was wearing a red sequin over-the-shoulder top with dark ripped skinny jeans and black boots that had rhinestones on them.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You know, you remind of a certain somebody I traveled with..." the girl trailed off.

"Same here." I told her.

"Well, I'm heading to the gym." I told her.

"By the way, my name's Sabrina." Sabrina introduced herself.

I gasped.

"Sabrina? As in the Sabrina that traveled with me and Ryu?" I asked in shock.

"How do you know Ryu?" she asked sharply.

"I traveled with him. Does that give you a proper answer?" I hissed.

_"This is __definetely __not the Sabrina I know." _I thought to myself as I walked past her.

I finally reached the gym and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal...

"Burgh?" I questioned.

"Hello, Dawn. By any chance, are you here to battle the gym leader?" Burgh asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Your friends are already here. Follow me." Burgh said as we walked into the gym.

Cilan and Iris were in the bleachers along with Ash.

"Go Dawn!" Cilan waved.

Iris had a bright smile, which was rare for her when she was around me.

"You can do it, Dawn!" Iris called out.

I smiled back and stepped onto the field.

Burgh was on the other side.

"Burgh? Why are you on the field?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the gym leader." Burgh laughed.

My eyes widened.

"EH?" I exclaimed.

"The battle between Dawn and Burgh will now begin! This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to subsitute Pokemon." the referee called out.

"Dwebble! Go!" Burgh called out.

A hermit crab-like Pokemon came out of its Pokeball.

"Pachirisu! Spotlight!" I exclaimed, throwing Pachirisu's Pokeball into the air.

Pachirisu came out of its Pokeball and stood its ground, baring its teeth.

"And...begin!" the referee called out.

"Dwebble, use Smack Down!" Burgh commanded.

"Dogde and use Discharge!" I exclaimed.

Dwebble threw a rock at Pachirisu, but Pachirisu dodged it with ease.

What I didn't know was that the rock had a mind of its own.

As Pachirisu was building up electricity in its cheeks, the rock hit Pachirisu from behind.

Pachirisu yelped as it fell to the ground.

"Pachirisu! Get up! You can do this!" I called out.

Pachirisu stood up.

"Try using Discharge again!" I commanded.

Before Pachirisu could release the discharge, Burgh commanded Dwebble to use Smack Down again.

The rock, which was fairly huge, hit Pachirisu and knocked him out.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! Dwebble wins!" the referee called out, waving a red flag in Burgh's direction.

"Aw..." Iris trailed off.

"I wonder what happened...? Did she not train?" Cilan asked.

Iris shrugged.

"I know she trained. She was outside the day before training." Iris replied.

"Then, what happened?" Cilan asked nobody in particular.

"Whirlipede! Go!" Burgh called out.

A shell-like Pokemon that had spikes on it came out of the Pokeball.

"Buneary! Spotlight!" I declared, tossing Buneary's Pokeball into the air.

Buneary came out of her Pokeball.

But before she could battle the Whirlipede, she turned around and winked at Pikachu.

Pikachu sweat dropped before turning his face away to hide the fierce blush that was appearing on his face.

"And...begin!" the referee blew his whistle and the battle began.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" I commanded.

"Counter with Poison Sting, Whirlipede!" Burgh demanded.

The Ice Beam and Poison Sting collided, making an explosion.

Whirlipede went flying into the nearby wall while Buneary flew into me with a lot of force.

I flew backwards into the wall while holding Buneary.

Iris stood up abruptly.

"Dawn! Are you alive?" she called out.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw someone rushing over to me.

What I do know is that the person ain't Ash, nor Cilan, or Burgh.

It was...

"Paul...?" I muttered quietly.

Paul walked up to me and picked me up bridal style.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded as he put me down.

"Okay...I think I can continue." I said.

"Now Whirlipede! Use Pursuit!" Burgh commanded.

"Use Dizzy Punch!" I declared.

The Pursuit and Dizzy Punch collided, but Whirlipede pushed Buneary back, knocking Buneary out.

"Buneary!" I exclaimed.

"Buneary is unable to battle! The winner is Whirlipede!" the referee declared, waving a red flag in Burgh's direction.

"No good..." I trailed off.

Paul was sitting up in the bleachers by now with that same Sabrina girl sitting next to him.

"Quilava! Spotlight!" I called out.

Quilava came out of its Pokeball.

"Leavanny! Go!" Burgh exclaimed, tossing its Pokeball into the air.

A grass-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

"And...begin!" the referee called out.

"Quilava! Use Flame Wheel!" I commanded.

Quilava charged at Leavanny, making a direct hit.

Levanny flew backwards into the wall.

"Okay! Now, finish it off with Flame- - -" I was cut off by an obnoxiously loud scoff.

"You obviously think that you can win?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Sabrina glaring at me.

"Who are you to tell me that?" I hissed.

"I mean, your mind has been on so many things, you aren't even concentrating on the battle." she pointed out.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed.

"You were so angry at Ash that all you can think of is how you hurt him! And what about Paul?" Sabrina asked.

Iris' jaw dropped in shock.

"You had kissed tons of boys before your epic kiss with Ash, am I right?" she sneered.

"Why don't you just get out of here?" I hissed.

"Why don't I list the names? Let's see...we have Paul, Ryu, and Trip. What a bitch you are." she stated.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" I yelled.

Just as I turned my head back to the battle, Quilava was already knocked out.

"What...?" I gasped.

"Quilava is unable to battle! The victor is Burgh!" the referee declared.

I slumped down on my knees.

_"Dawn?" _Quilava asked as she walked over to me and nuzzled my cheek.

"I lost...?" I asked myself quietly as a tear fell down my cheek.

Someone walked up to me.

"Dawn?" Cilan asked.

I looked up, my eyes filled with tears.

"Cilan..." I trailed off.

Cilan picked me up and we walked off with Ash following close behind.

Iris hopped out of the bleachers just as Paul headed out the emergency exit.

"Who the fuck are you?" Iris hissed in Sabrina's face before running off to catch up with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn- And we're finally done! Man, that took forever...<strong>

**Cilan- You sure did take a while...**

**Iris- Man, you made Sabrina act like a bitch!**

**Dawn- I know, I know, I know.**

**Ash- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie along with a virtual Pikachu! =)**


	15. Training For The Rematch! Day 1

**Me- Hey guys! I'm back and feeling better than ever!**

**Dawn- Yay~!**

**Ash- Where were you?**

**Me- Me?**

**Ash- *nods***

**Me- Well, I was dealing with boy problems...**

**Iris- And? Have they gotten better?**

**Me- Somewhat.**

**Iris- Oh...I see...**

**Ash- By the way, we're now up to 125 reviews!**

**Me- Yippee! Ryu, do the disclaimer!**

**Ryu- Okay! Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- By the way, Eyes for Vova only is still me! So don't think I'm plagerizing! I just changed my name.**

**Dawn- And on to the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>taylor5656: <strong>_Okay. Virtual Pikachu!

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_Well, Sabrina has her reasons. Virtual Pikachu!

_**kricCena: **_In this chapter, you'll find out about how Ash got the black eye. Sabrina's kinda jealous and a tad bit whiny. Sabrina right now kinda reminds me of how I act whenever the guy I like is around another girl. But, there's one difference. She's completely accepting the fact that she's jealous while I deny it even though it's so obvious. Does that clear things up? Virtual Pikachu!

_**JuanR.33: **_ACK! Don't kill her! I still need her for one more chapter! After that, you can rip her to shreds. She is somewhat right at points, but she was doing that just so that Dawn can lose her battle against Burgh. Yes, they are both so stubborn...Virtual Pikachu!

_**SlipknotGhidorah: **_Okay. Virtual Pikachu!

_**SlipknotGhidorah: **_Yes, he has this huge crush on Dawn. And also, Paul will appear multipe times in this story, but I don't know exactly how may times he'll appear. Virtual Pikachu!

_**akhil100: **_I see...well, since Ash and Dawn are still angry at each other, it kinda makes sense that Paul would go up there and help Dawn up. And yes, you are right. He did get the black eye from a person on the name of Dawn. I'll explain everything in this chapter. Plus, Sabrina kinda saw when she went out on a little stroll. That's how she found out about her kiss with Trip. And, Sabrina's bound to be a hated character after hearing what she did last chapter. You can get a virtual Charizard.

_**Numbuh 006: **_No way! I'm still 100% pearlshipper! I needed to add some twists to make this story interesting. Virtual Pikachu!

_**eman: **_Ash does battle, it's just that he battles after everyone else battled. Virtual Pikachu!

_**BreeZaps: **_Well, Iris' mind is stressing her out about Ash and Cilan and in Chapter 20, I was planning on doing a "Test Your Love" quiz show. At that time, who Iris really loves will be confirmed. Virtual Pikachu!

_**Slapwave: **_This is still a SatoHika story. It's just that I needed to add twists and turns in this to make the story more interesting. The story will end with a SatoHika moment, that's what I do know. And also, you can have a real Pikachu.

_**Darkblaze40: **_Somewhat. Virtual Pikachu!

_**Miss Fabulous: **_Sonia, don't die on me! And also, I did not become an anti-pearlshipper! I'm still a pearlshipper! And also, I like how you love this story. Virtual Pikachu! By the way, have you seen Manic around on the site recently? He still hasn't left me a review...I wonder what's up with him...

_**Person: **_Oh. Virtual Pikachu!

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

Iris hopped out of the bleachers just as Paul headed out the emergency exit.

"Who the fuck are you?" Iris hissed in Sabrina's face before running off to catch up with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn's ready to battle Burgh, but things throw her off from her battle strategy thinking. She sees that Ash has a black eye and they both get into an argument about how Ash was lying to her. Iris and Cilan mistake the fight for a sign of energetic and positive energy. They reach town and they began to yell at each other, attracting a crowd. Dawn begins to walk off, but Ash kisses Dawn, earning a bunch of awwwwwws and oooooooohs from the crowd. She pushes him away and runs off in frustration. She bumps into Sabrina, who starts acting bitchy towards her. Dawn gets aggravated and heads towards the gym. She gets a huge shock when she realizes that Burgh's the gym leader. She tries to battle the best she can, but something's distracting her from the battle, causing her to lose the first two battles. As she's about to finish off Burgh's Leavanny, Sabrina starts talking to her about how she kissed a ton of guys before she kissed Ash. Dawn got distracted and ended up losing the battle. Now, she has to train before having a rematch. Will the training go well? Why is Ash glaring at Ryu while he's training Dawn? And why is Ash going to Iris for advice? Is something going on between those two?

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I woke up, yawning in the process.

I looked at Ash, who was still asleep. I sighed.

We had just resolved our problems with the kiss, but considering that Ash was lying to me that he got the black eye. He said he did nothing to it, but I didn't believe him. Now, we're silent once again.

I looked at the time. It was 5:55 in the morning.

I sighed.

Since I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, I decided to change into my outfit and train my Pokemon.

I yawned, getting up and changing over into my outfit.

"You going somewhere?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Iris in a chair, reading Volume 17 of Naruto.

"Um...I'm going out to train." I told her as I grabbed my Pokeballs.

Iris arched up an eyebrow.

"At this time? You're crazy, Dawn." Iris told me.

"Well, I couldn't go back to sleep." I said.

"I see..." Iris trailed off.

"Well, I'll be back in time for breakfast!" I called out as I walked out of the room and headed to the vast field behind the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go! Snivy!" I called out.<p>

Snivy came out of its Pokeball.

_"Why are you up at this time, Dawn?" _Snivy asked.

"Couldn't sleep. The loss yesterday kept me up." I told her.

_"Oh..." _she trailed off.

"Dawn? Is that you?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Ryu heading towards us.

"Ryu!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him. I pulled him into a hug, which surprised him greatly.

"Dawn? Are you feeling alright?" Ryu asked as I let go of him.

"Can you help me train?" I asked.

Ryu arched up an eyebrow.

"Why? I thought you would've been at Nimbasa City by now!" Ryu exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"Thanks to Sabrina, I lost the match between me and Burgh." I told him.

His eyes widened.

"Sabrina?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"She was distracting me while I was battling and I ended up losing." I explained.

Ryu's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm gonna have a chat with her when we meet up again..." he trailed off.

"Huh...?" I questioned as he pulled me into another hug.

"Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it." he stated.

I blushed furiously.

_"What...?" _I asked myself.

Ryu let go of me.

"So, you wanna begin training?" Ryu asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Go! Empoleon!" Ryu said as he tossed Empoleon's Pokeball into the air.

_"You're going down, wimp." _Empoleon said to Snivy.

Snivy shivered under Empoleon's glare.

"Let's get this over with...Snivy, use Vine Whip!" I commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back in the Pokemon Center ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. It was so quiet here...

I looked at the time. It was currently 7:55 in the morning.

"Somebody's already up." a voice said.

I looked to my left and saw Iris staring right back at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Iris." I said.

Cilan was in the kitchen, making omlettes and waffles. Cilan's cooking is so good! I still remembered the first time I tried Cilan's cooking. I was eating chicken parmesan while we were on our journey around Unova, and his cooking tasted good...!

"So, you feeling alright?" Cilan called out from in the kitchen.

I nodded.

"Yup." I replied.

I got up and saw Iris looking out the window.

"Dawn seems to be having fun. I'm surprised she's not even tired..." Iris trailed off, looking outside.

"Dawn?" I questioned, looking over her shoulder.

I saw Dawn battling with that Ryu kid. She was smiling and he was laughing. It seems like those two are having fun...

"Ash? Are you jealous?" Iris asked.

I sighed.

"Maybe." I said.

Iris shook me violently.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Ash Sethaniel Ketchum! You might think that I'm extremely dumb, but think again! I know something happened yesterday and you better tell me! Starting from the top and don't leave out any details. Now, begin explaining." Iris said, sitting down on Cilan's bed.

I sighed.

"Fine. Do I start from when I got the black eye?" I asked.

Iris nodded.

"Ye- - -Wait, you had a black eye?" she nearly screamed.

I winced.

"I'll tell you everything. After Dawn came back from the Pokemart, her face was red and I was wondering what happened. She told me that Paul almost kissed her and I got really upset. So, I went out for a walk to vent my jealousy and anger out. That's when I bumped into Paul and we got into a fight. That's how I ended up getting the black eye. Yesterday, Dawn noticed and I lied. She got angry at me and we stopped talking to each other." I explained.

Iris was silent.

"You guy's relationship is so confusing..." she trailed off.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You guys are getting along with each other and then the next thing you know, you guys get into a fight and don't talk for hours or even days! Then you guys make up and then the whole cycle resumes. I just don't get that. How do you guys manage to do that?" Iris asked as Cilan walked into the room with four plates balanced on his arms.

I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said as I helped Cilan get the plates off of his arms.

"Iris, can you do me a favor and go get Dawn for me?" Cilan asked.

Iris nodded.

"Sure!" she chirped as she skipped off in search of Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Go! Pachirisu!" I called out, tossing my Pokeball into the air.

Pachirisu popped out of its Pokeball and stared at its opponent, which was Oshawott.

"You're going down, Ryu!" I told him.

Ryu smirked.

"You sure about that? Cuz I whooped almost all of your Pokemon and you've won only one battle!" Ryu sneered.

I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that~!" I shot back at him.

"Well, let's begin. Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ryu called out.

Oshawott let out a beam of water and it headed towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" I called out.

Pachirisu began to build up electricity in his cheeks and a ew minutes later, he let out powerful sparks of electricity.

It fused with the water gun and it electrified Oshawott.

Oshawott was motionless and it looked like a burnt crisp.

"Time to finish this off...Pachirisu, use- - -" I was cut off by Iris calling out to me.

"Dawn, time for breakfast!" Iris called out.

"Okay!" I called out.

I returned Pachirisu into its Pokeball and looked at Ryu.

"Thanks for helping me train." I thanked him.

Ryu grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He gave me a chaste kiss.

"No problem." he whispered in my ear.

My face turned a bright red as he let go of my wrist and I ran off towards Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- That's it! I know, this may not be my best piece, but I did my best.<strong>

**Ash- I did absolutely nothing!**

**Me- I know that.**

**Ryu- ...**

**Dawn- ...**

**Iris- Well, R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	16. Training For The Rematch! Day 2

**Me- Hey guys! We're back with Love Comes From The Heart! **

**Ash- Thanks for the reviews, you guys! So far, we have 135 reviews! Awesome job, peoples!**

**Dawn- What's gonna happen?**

**Me- Another training day.**

**Dawn- Ugh! Yet another boring chapter!**

**Me- No need to worry! Besides, we're gonna get to the big event in this pretty soon...**

**Iris- How many more chapters?**

**Me- Well, after this chapter, we have five more chapters before Chapter 21.**

**Cilan- *arches up eyebrow* What happens in Chapter 21?**

**Me- Look back at Chapter 7 and you'll see what I mean.**

**Cilan- Okie-dokey! *starts singing to himself***

**Dawn- By the way, Cilan gets a new outfit!**

**Cilan- *stops singing to himself* What? I don't get to keep my old outfit?**

**Dawn- *nods* Yup.**

**Cilan- *begins to cry in a corner***

**Me- *sweat drops* Um...okay?**

**Ash- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon, Shugo Chara or Bleach!**

**Iris- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences and a summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Swagnilla-Ice-1985: <strong>_Don't worry! This chapter will have some Pearlshipping in it. Virtual pie and virtual Pichu!

_**akhil100: **_Ryu's kinda cheesy, yeah I know. But oh well...And Pokemon? They have a really good bond, so they can understand what they're trying to say. Also, you get a virtual pie and a virtual Pichu.

_**JuanR.33: **_XD ACK! Don't kill Ryu either! Man, you are as destructive as my friend Hunter! And also, Ash won the fight by a second! Ash and Paul had both fainted but Ash was the first to recover. So, virtual pie and a virtual Pichu!

_**Numbuh 006: **_XD. Virtual pie and virtual Pichu!

_**I'm With The Circus: **_Okay. Don't worry, dude! I'm gonna write like as if there was no tomorrow in these chapters and my books! Virtual pie and Pichu for you, my me man!

_**Slapwave: **_XD Virtual pie and Pichu!

_**Slapwave: **_XD Virtual pie and Pichu!

_**eman: **_O...kay. For a going-away present, you will get a virtual pie and a virtual Pichu!

_**Red Dragon 210: **_Don't worry! All my stories end with a happy moment! And Dawn will end up with Ash, cuz I'm 100% Pearlshipper! Later on, Snivy will evolve. Also, I never thought of the two Snivy's relationships like that. You bring up a good point. Virtual pie and Pichu!

_**Priestess Yuki-hime-sama: **_Thanks for the kind words! :) Virtual pie and Pichu!

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

"No problem." he whispered in my ear.

My face turned a bright red as he let go of my wrist and I ran off towards Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn wakes up to yet another beautiful day in Castelia City. She's ready to train but when Ryu arrives, training just became a whole lot better. Ash gets angry just watching the two of them two hours later and Iris notices. She begin to question him, seeing that things haven't beem so lively between Ash and Dawn. Ash finally tells her what had happened and Iris wonders why Ash and Dawn's relationship is like a cycle. Meanwhile, like what akhil100 said, Ryu began to act cheesy with Dawn, making Dawn all flustered. Later, Iris goes to get Dawn so that they can all eat breakfast. What will happen next? Will Ash and Dawn ever make up? And why is Cilan treating Iris to a parfait in town?

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I woke up and saw that Ash's bed was empty and that Pikachu was sleeping peacefully with a string of drool hanging out of his mouth.

_"Where's Ash?" _I asked myself as I got out of bed.

I opened the door and walked out.

The doork creaked a bit, making me jump. Obviously, Pikachu and Piplup heard me and woke up.

_"Dawn? Where are you going?" _Pikachu asked as he hopped off the bed.

Piplup jumped off and tried to fly, but falied and landed on top of Pikachu.

_"Ouch..." _Pikachu groaned.

"I have to find Ash...he's not in bed." I told them.

Pikachu arched up an eyebrow as he pushed Piplup off of him.

_"Huh? I didn't feel anything move." _Pikachu pointed out.

I sweat dropped.

"That's cuz you were sleeping like a baby..." I trailed off.

Pikachu glared at me as he hopped on my shoulder.

_"Where do you think he could've went?" _Piplup asked as I closed the door behind us.

I shrugged.

"Maybe in the back of the Pokemon Center?" I guessed.

_"Perfect! Ash usually goes there whenever he wants to think about something." _Pikachu exclaimed.

"At this time of night? It's 12:30 in the morning and he decides to stay up all night?" I asked, yawning in the process.

Piplup looked at me.

_"How do you know he might be there?" _Piplup asked, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously.

I looked at Piplup oddly.

"What? I go there all the time to think, so I was thinking he might be there!" I complained as Piplup pushed the emergency exit door open.

_"Sure..." _Piplup muttered under his breath.

I looked around for Ash, but I couldn't find him. I climbed up a nearby tree and sat down on a sturdy branch.

"I wonder where Ash went..." I trailed off.

Pikachu shrugged as he hopped off my shoulder.

_"Who knows? For all I care, he could be right above our heads and you don't even know it!" _Pikachu exclaimed.

As he said that, a branch snapped right above us and fell on top of Piplup's head.

_"Ow! Watch the head!" _Piplup complained, rubbing his head.

I looked up.

"Hello? Who's up there?" I called out as I began to climb up further.

I reached the next sturdy branch and saw Ash right above me.

My eyes widened.

"Ash..." I trailed off, staring at him.

Ash was wearing a grey button up shirt with pajama pants and socks.

Ash looked down at me.

"Oh. Hey, Dawn." Ash greeted.

Pikachu frowned deeply before hopping up onto Ash's shoulder and yanking on his earlobe with his tiny teeth.

"Ow! What was that for, Pikachu?" Ash complained.

_"You can't ignore her forever. Make up so that you can help her train tomorrow." _Pikachu hissed into Ash's ear.

Ash groaned.

"Fine, you little mouse..." he muttered under his breath.

Pikachu shot him a menancing glare that said: 'Say that one more time and I'll thunderbolt you out of this tree.'

"So, what are you doing up here?" I asked as I sat on the branch that was right next to him.

"I'm just thinking." he stated.

"About what?" I asked, wanting to know everything.

"About us." he told me.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"About us? What about us?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I was afraid that- - -" I silenced him with a quiet shhh.

"All I needed was I'm sorry. I'm sorry, too..." I trailed off, my voice beginning to crack.

I gasped, knowing that I was going to cry if I said anything else.

_"What's wrong with me? I can't cry right here and now!" _my mind screamed.

I then felt warm arms envelop me in a hug.

"Don't cry. If you do cry, it'll make me cry, too." Ash whispered as he hugged me tighter.

"But..." I trailed off as I began to cry.

"Geez Dawn...why do you make this so difficult?" he asked as he looked at me before leaning in and pressing his lips to mines.

Pikachu and Piplup shot looks at each other before hopping out of the tree and walking back to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself leaning against Ash.<p>

_"Huh? How long have we been up here?" _I asked myself as I peeked through the leaves and looked outside.

"Whoa...it's so beautiful..." I trailed off.

"You're awake already?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Ash staring right back at me.

"Yup. I thought you were still asleep." I told him.

"Well, I'm not. How long have we been up here?" Ash asked.

I shrugged.

"Who knows? I was wondering the same thing, too." I pointed out.

"Well, I do remember kissing you after we apologized and...I guess we stayed up here longer than we thought we would've." Ash said.

"Well, let's go. I bet that Cilan and Iris might be worried sick!" I exclaimed.

"No...I wanna stay up here more..." Ash muttered as he rested his lips on top of mines.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back in the Pokemon Center ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

"Where's Ash and Dawn?" I asked Cilan, who was in the bathroom.

Cilan shrugged from on the other side.

"Who knows? I heard from Piplup and Pikachu that they were up in the tree making out, but- - -" Cilan was cut off by me.

"WHAT? But they still aren't on good terms!" I exclaimed.

"Which is why I was about to say that I highly doubt what they said was true. So, be quiet next time." Cilan said.

"Sorry..." I pouted.

Cilan opened the door wearing a black button up shirt with a red tied that he left untied, dark skinny jeans and white high tops.

I blushed furiously.

"Man, who sent you those kinds of clothes?" I asked.

"Chili did. He has a really good sense of taste." Cilan stated as he grabbed a wallet that was hiding at the bottom of the letter Chili sent.

"So, you said that we were going somewhere. Where are we going, exactly?" I asked as I put on my shoes.

"We're going out to eat." he said, not looking at me.

I felt the blush arising once again.

_"Am I seeing things? We're going on a date? No, that's not right...I still love Ash." _I said to myself as I followed Cilan out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I finally dragged Ash into the Pokemon Center and we found our room empty. The only people there were Pikachu and Piplup, who were watching Bleach on TV.

"Guys?" Ash asked.

Piplup looked up from the television screen.

_"Yes, lovebirds?" _Piplup asked, clearly annoyed by the term.

We both blushed.

"We are not lovebirds!" Ash whined.

"Where's Iris and Cilan?" I asked, changing the subject.

_"Iris and Cilan? I heard he was gonna take her out to eat or something like that..." _Pikachu trailed off.

My eyes were as wide as saucers.

"EH?" I exclaimed.

_"Shhhh! It's getting to the good part!" _Piplup hissed, silencing us.

I sweat dropped.

"Dude! It's just Bleach." I stated.

_"AND BLEACH IS AWESOME!" _Piplup hollered as he continued to look at the screen.

I sighed.

"It's hopeless...he'll never get his lazy butt up for training..." I muttered to myself.

Ash's ears perked up once he heard the word training.

"You need some help training?" Ash asked.

"Um...maybe?" I said uncertainly.

"Then, maybe I can help you." Ash volunteered.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

Ash nodded.

"I'll do anything for you! But, there's one problem..." Ash trailed off.

I cocked my head sideways.

"What problem?" I questioned.

Ash pointed at Pikachu, who was continuously stuffing what looked like jelly beans into his mouth.

"He's being a lazy ass and watching my anime collection!" Ash whined.

I tried not to laugh.

"You...have an anime collection?" I asked as I began to laugh.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah...? So what?" he asked.

"What else do you watch? Wait, lemme guess: You watch Shugo Chara?" I said in between light giggles.

Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm an Amuto fan!" he complained.

I gasped.

"I hate you now." I stated.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm a Tadamu fan!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I think Amuto rocks." Ash sneered, blowing a raspberry at me.

"No! Tadamu rocks!" I complained.

"Amuto!" Ash hollered.

"Tadamu!" I hollered back.

"Amuto!"

"Tadamu!"

"Amuto!"

"Tadamu!"

"Amuto!"

"Tadamu!"

"Amuto!"

"Tadamu!"

Ash leaned in and pressed his lips to mines.

"We should stop fighting and go train, right?" Ash murmured under his breath.

I shoved him playfully.

"Well, you're the one who decided to argue with me." I pointed out.

Ash pouted before heading out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I whined as I ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At a cafe ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

"This is really good~!" I exclaimed as I continued to eat my parfait.

I looked at Cilan, who was signing the check that was given to us.

"You sure you don't want any dessert?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Nah. I'm fine." he stated as he called the waiter over.

Before the waiter could take the check, I grabbed a hold of the check.

"Is something wrong, miss?" the waiter asked.

I pointed at Cilan.

"Get him a crepe, please." I commanded.

"What kind of crepe?" the waiter asked.

"Strawberry, please." I told him.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that." the waiter said as he walked off to go prepare the crepe.

"Why did you do that? I said I was fine." Cilan complained.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"You didn't eat that much when we got lunch! You only ate your chicken and then pushed your plate away! You need to eat!" I scolded him.

Cilan sighed.

"Iris..." he trailed off.

The waiter came back with the crepe and placed it in front of Cilan.

"Enjoy, sir." the man said as he walked off with the check.

I cut a piece off with my fork and pushed it towards Cilan's face.

"Eat it." I demanded.

Cilan turned his head.

"Iris, I told you that I'm- - -" I turned his face so that he was facing me and pushed the piece of crepe into his mouth.

His eyes widened as he slowly chewed and swallowed the crepe.

"See? It wasn't so bad, now wasn't it?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Here. Have another piece." I urged, cutting another piece for Cilan.

Cilan sighed before grabbing the fork.

But, he did not eat the crepe. Instead, he lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mines.

I gasped.

The kiss began to intensify as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Here's your- - -" we stopped kissing just as the waiter came back with the change and receipt.

His jaw dropped as he put the change and receipt down onto the table and rushed off with a flustered look on his face.

We both arched up an eyebrow.

"Huh...?" we both questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the Pokemon Center ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Go! Snivy!" I called out, tossing my Pokeball into the air.

Snivy came out of its Pokeball and eyed Ash's Dewott.

Dewott smirked at Snivy evilly.

"You ready, Dawn?" Ash asked.

I nodded.

"Ready when you are. You can make the first move." I said smoothly.

Ash chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Okay then. Dewott, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" I commanded.

Snivy jumped out of the way and wrapped its vines around Dewott like a lasso.

"Now, throw him up into the air and use Razor Leaf!" I called out.

Snivy threw Dewott up into the air and began to use Razor Leaf at Dewott.

"Oh, I don't think so! Dewott, Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded.

Dewott let out a pump of water out of his mouth and aimed it towards Snivy.

"Snivy, use Energy Ball!" I called out.

Snivy formed a huge energy ball and shot it at Dewott.

The Energy Ball was pushing the Hydro Pump and the whole field was covered in smoke.

Ash coughed and so did I.

I tried to see what had happened, but the smoke was so thick, you could not see anything!

The smoke finally cleared a few minutes later and I saw that Dewott got knocked out and Snivy was still standing up.

"Wow...you have really gotten stronger..." Ash breathed.

I laughed at Ash's facial expression.

"Haha! Well, I trained harder when I was back home, so that's why I whooped Ash Ketchum, the infamous Pokemon Trainer in all of- - -" Dewott used Hydro Pump on me, making me feel cold and wet.

I shivered.

"A-a-a-a-s-s-s-h!" my teeth chattered as I yelled his name.

Ash laughed.

"Don't say that I'm infamous." he stated while walking towards me.

"What are you- - -" I began to howl in laughter as Ash began to tickle me.

"St-stop!" I begged as he pushed me to the ground and continued to tickle me.

Ash had a devious grin on his face.

"I won't stop until you say that Ash Ketchum is not infamous." Ash said as he continued to tickle me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And we are done! Finally...<strong>

**Ash- That took forever!**

**Me- Well, excuse me! I'm very busy nowadays and I'm getting ready to leave for Vegas this weekend.**

**Cilan- Whoa...for spring break?**

**Me- *nods* Yup~!**

**Dawn- But will you be able to update?**

**Me- Um hello? I have a laptop that I can carry around with me?**

**Dawn- Oh, I see!**

**Ash- *sweat drops* Um...Dawn...**

**Iris- Well, R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual Oshawott! =)**


	17. Rematch! Dawn vs Burgh Again!

**Me- Hi! It has been quite some time, but we're back with Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Ash- Thanks for the reviews! We have 142 so far! Keep it up, everyone!**

**Dawn- So, what's gonna happen?**

**Me- Well, you have a rematch with Burgh and all that fun stuff.**

**Dawn- WHAT? That doesn't sound fun...**

**Me- *sweat drops* Um...**

**Iris- By the way, we have only four more chapters until the big incident!**

**Cilan- So, Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Priestess Yuki-hime-sama: <strong>_Thanks! And also, the boys will still appear. Paul will appear again in Chapter 21. Virtual Oshawott! :)

_**Ace Trainer Anita: **_Thanks! :) And also, you can have a virtual Squirtle.

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_Thanks! :) And Nathanial Boondock, here's your virtual Oshawott.

_**Ratu Galau: **_Well then. There's also this thing called, "If you don't like it, then don't read it." :(

_**Numbuh 006: **_Okay then. Eggman will rule someday. Virtual Oshawott!

_**insert username here: **_Iris- Of course Axew is awesome! I trained him to be awesome! Pikachu- _Okay! _Dawn- Thanks! Ash- Aw...I love you, too! Cilan- Why thank you! Sabrina- ... Me- I do plan on writing one up, but I have to think whether or not I should either do the one where Croagunk plays Cupid and gets those two together or the one where Pikachu has a beastly side of him and he doesn't want anybody near him.

_**akhil100: **_Yes, he's getting cheesy. But, that doesn't mean that they're dating now. That happens closer to the end. And Ash's Pokemon will eventually evolve. I know that I will have three of his Pokemon evolve in between this chapter and chapter thirty. One will evolve today, since he wants a one-on-one match between Dawn after the battle. Ash has not captured any new Pokemon besides Pikachu and his other Pokemon. And also virtual Lucario for you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

Ash had a devious grin on his face.

"I won't stop until you say that Ash Ketchum is not infamous." Ash said as he continued to tickle me.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn wakes up to find that Ash is nowhere to be found. She goes outside with Pikachu and Piplup on her search to find Ash. Pikachu suggests that he might be up in the tree and as he said so, a branch broke and hit Piplup in the head. Piplup gets aggravated and Dawn climbs up the tree. She finds Ash up there and they begin to talk. Ash then tells Dawn that he's sorry for lying to her and she accepts his apology by kissing him. Pikachu and Piplup leave them alone for the night and head back to their room. The next day has arrived and they both wake to see the beautiful morning skies of Unova. Ash then kisses Dawn again. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan head out to town for some lunch. Iris thinks that it's a date, but she shakes it off. Then, Ash and Dawn walk into the room to find Pikachu and Piplup watching Bleach from Ash's anime collection. Dawn teases him about Shugo Chara and Ash spills that he's an Amuto fan. The two of them argue over their favorite Amu pairing and then Ash suggests to help Dawn out with her training. Next, we head back to Iris and Cilan, who are at a restaurant in town. Cilan refuses to eat, which forces Iris to order a crepe and feed Cilan. Cilan refuses to eat and Iris forces the crepe down his throat. Iris then tries to feed him another but he ends up kissing her instead. Later, Ash and Dawn are training and Dawn whoops Ash's butt in battle. She calls him infamous and Ash retaliates by tickling her. What will happen next? Will there be anymore interruptions during the rematch? And will Dawn finally get her Insect badge?

**Me- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

The sun shone through the crack in the curtain and the sun was shining directly on my face.

I let out a small mewl before throwing the covers over my head.

A low chuckle could be heard as I felt the sheets disappear.

"Come on, sleepyhead. You don't want to be late for your rematch, now do you?" Ash asked.

I let out a small growl.

"Let me be..." I whined.

Ash sighed before tickling me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop! I'll get up, so stop tickling me! Please!" I pleaded.

Ash let out an "Aw!" before he stopped tickling me.

"You're no fun..." he muttered under his breath while pouting.

I blew a raspberry as I opened my eyes.

"Says you. But you know that I am very fun, indeed." I pointed out.

Cilan laughed, which startled the both of us.

"You two are so cute~!" he stated.

Iris snorted before pushing Cilan, which made him fall flat on his face.

We all laughed.

"So, are we leaving for the gym soon?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"We could leave now, if you want." Ash suggested as he grabbed a cup of iced tea and took a sip.

I sighed.

"Well, I have to go get dressed. Meanwhile, can you guys choose who's going to battle with me?" I asked before rummaging through the closet, pulling out my clothes, and walking into the bathroom.

Iris sighed.

"Alrighty! We can do this easily. Each of us pick one Pokemon. So, I'll choose Piplup." Iris said, pointing at Piplup.

Piplup had a triumphant smirk on his face.

_"Of course. I mean, what else is new?" _he asked.

"Okay then! I choose you, Quilava!" Ash declared, pointing at Quilava.

"And Pachirisu, I pick you." Cilan said as he pointed at Pachirisu.

The three Pokemon began to run around as I stepped out of the bathroom.

Iris squealed while Cilan's jaw dropped and Ash blushed furiously.

"Do you like it? Iris bought it for me. The clothes I had got torn up after Ash chased me into the forest and so, Iris volunteered to go get me a pair of new clothes." I explained.

I was wearing a pink tye dye tunic with dark skinny jeans and two silver anklets. My hair was put in a very high ponytail and I had a light pink bow in my hair. I had ruby earrings in the shape of hearts and a matching necklace.

"It looks cute and all, but where are your shoes?" Cilan questioned as he opened up a Twinkie package.

I giggled.

"Iris said that I don't need any. The outfit looks fine just like this." I told him.

Ash was pretty much drooling over me.

I whacked him upside the head.

"We're heading out now, Mr. Ketchum. So wake up and let's go." I told him before strapping my Pokeball belt to my waist and walked out the door with Piplup following from behind.

Cilan nudged Ash lightly.

"Come on, dude. You can stare at her more on the battlefield." he told him.

Ash blushed furiously.

"UDESAI!" he nearly screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the gym ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Burgh! I'm here to have a rematch with you!" I called out.<p>

Burgh was sitting in one of the seats in the bleachers while eating a sandwich.

"Ah, well if it isn't Dawn~!" Burgh said happily as he hopped out of the bleachers.

"Hi, Burgh." I greeted.

Burgh examined me closely.

"Oh my! You look so pretty, Dawn!" he exclaimed.

I blushed.

"You...you think so?" I asked.

He nodded as he looked over my shoulder.

"I know so. He seems to be liking the new look, too." Burgh said, pointing behind me.

I turned around and giggled once I saw Ash continously staring at me.

"He's been like that ever since he saw me in this." I told him.

Burgh laughed.

"Well, enough about that! Let's have this rematch. I would love to see what you have been up to with your training." Burgh said as he walked over to the other side of the battlefield.

I smirked as I stood opposite of him.

"Don't worry, Burgh! I won't lose to you this time!" I told him.

"Now, Whirlipede! I choose you!" Burgh declared as he tossed his Pokeball into the air.

Whirlipede appeared.

"Pachirisu! Spotlight!" I called out as I tossed Pachirisu's Pokeball into the air.

Pachirisu looked at Whirlipede with a look that said, "You're going down, punk."

"The battle between Whirlipede and Pachirisu will now commence! This is a 3-on-3 battle and if the challenger wins, they get this prestegious Insect Badge! And now, may the battle will now begin!" the referee said.

"Whirlipede! Use Screech!" he commanded.

Whirlipede screeched, making Pachirisu wince and cringe in pain.

I put my hands to my ears and screamed.

_"Oh my god! This sounds like fingernails on a blackboard! But, what should I do? More importantly, What CAN I do?" _I asked myself.

"Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" I screamed over the loud noise.

Pachirisu heard me and used Discharge on Whirlepede.

It hit Whirlepede, but Whirlepede was still standing.

"Whirlepede! Attachk Pachirisu while using Poison Tail!" Burgh said as Whirlepede stopped screeching.

"Counterattack with Super Fang!" I called out.

Pachirisu ran up to Whirlepede as Whirlepede ran up to him.

Pachirisu bit Whirlepede's Poison Tail and the whole place was covered in smoke.

I began to skid and I went flying into the bleachers.

"Dawn!" Ash's voice seemed distant as the fog began to clear up.

The whole battlefield cleared up and both Pokemon were knocked out. Apparently, I got knocked out, too.

"Pachirisu and Whirlepede are unable to battle! It's a tie!" the referee declared.

Iris jumped out of the bleachers and shook me.

"Dawn! Are you awake?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and stared at her.

"Huh? What's wrong, Iris?" I questioned.

She sighed in relief.

"Thank god...I surely thought something had happened!" she exclaimed before hopping back into the bleachers.

I got up and returned Pachirisu into its Pokeball.

Burgh chuckled.

"Not bad, Dawn..." he trailed off.

I laughed.

"Same to you!" I replied.

"Now go! Dwebble!" Burgh said, throwing Dwebble's Pokeball into the air.

"Piplup! Spotlight!" I called out, pointing at Dwebble.

Piplup ran onto the battlefield with a triumphant smile on his face. He knew that nobody would defeat him. Or did he?

"And...begin!" the referee exclaimed.

"Use Smack Down!" Burgh commanded.

"Counterattack with Whirlpool!" I told him.

Piplup smirked.

_"I'll get revenge for Pachirisu. You're gonna wish that you never were even alive to see the day when I get upset." _Piplup hissed before creating a huge whirlpool and sent it flying.

It caught Dwebble inside and began to spin it around.

_"Now try this on for size!" _Piplup declared before adding two more whirlpools to the first whirlpool.

It created a huge dome that trapped Dwebble in fast-moving currents.

The whirlpools disappeared and Dwebble hit the ground, leaving an asteriod-sized hole in the center of the field.

"Dwebble is unable to battle! The winner is Dawn!" the referee declared.

Ash let out a loud cheer while Iris and Cilan both clapped.

"Awesome job, Dawn!" Ash called out.

I beamed.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Piplup! That was an awesome move!" I complimented.

Piplup snickered and bowed.

_"Why thank you, milady." _he said before hopping over the bleachers.

"Wow, Dawn...You've gotten more stronger..." Burgh trailed off as he held the Pokeball that contained his last Pokemon in his hand.

I smirked triumphantly.

"Why thank you, Burgh. Now, your Pokemon shall suffer under my wrath!" I declared as a fiery aura of determination surrounded me.

Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Cilan, Axew, and Piplup sweat dropped.

"Um...Dawn..." Ash trailed off.

"Go! Leavanny!" Brugh commanded, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

I gritted my teeth.

"Go! Quilava!" I said, tossing Quilava's Pokeball into the air.

Quilava glared at Leavanny.

_"You again..." _Quilava hissed.

"And...begin!" the referee declared.

"Leavanny! Use Razor Leaf!" Burgh declared.

"Oh, I don't think so! Quilava, use Eruption!" I commanded.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"ERUPTION?" they all exclaimed. Ash was the most surprised.

Quilava breathed out a stream of fire and it incinerated Leavanny's Razor Leaves.

Leavanny was stuck to the spot.

"Finish it off with a Swift-Eruption combination!" I commanded.

The attack hit Leavanny and Leavanny got knocked out.

"Leavanny is unable to battle! The victor is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" the referee declared, waving a green flag in my direction.

I cheered as Quilava began to do a victory dance.

"Great job, Dawn!" Ash called out.

I beamed.

"Thanks!" I replied.

Burgh walked up to me with the Insect Badge in a small case.

"You have improved greatly, Dawn. I now present you this Insect Badge. You earned it." Burgh said.

I took the badge and grinned.

"I just got myself the Insect Badge!" I declared happily.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside ~<strong>

* * *

><p>We all walked out of the gym just as two guys ran towards us at full speed, knocking me and Ash down.<p>

"Ow..." Ash muttered while rubbing his head.

"You know what? I'm tired of bumping into random people! I'm gonna have to give you a fine!" the person that bumped into Ash said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Barry...!" he exclaimed.

Barry looked at Ash.

"Oh. Hey, Ash!" he waved.

"Then, if you're Barry, then who's the other guy on top of Dawn?" Iris questioned.

Ash turned around instantly with a murderous glare on his face.

"Why, hello again Dawn." the person sneered.

I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Trip..." I trailed off.

Ash snarled before grabbing Trip and pushing him away.

"Leave her alone." he hissed before helping me up.

Trip smirked.

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked.

Ash glared at him menancingly.

"Well," Barry stepped in between the two. "Me and Trip have some battling to do. So, bye!" Barry said before grabbing a hold of Trip's hand and dragging him into the gym.

Ash sighed.

"So now what?" Ash asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess we should head to Nimbasa City next." I told them.

"Well, after so long...we're finally heading to Nimbasa City." Cilan said.

"YES!" we all declared, pumping our fists into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally finished! Hoped you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Dawn- Geez, it's about time!**

**Me- *sweat drops* Um...**

**Ash- Anyway, what will happen next?**

**Me- You guys are on the road to Nimbasa City, but end up in Nimbasa Town instead.**

**Ash- Aw...!**

**Cilan- Well, you just have to wait.**

**Iris- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual Zekrom! =)**


	18. Nimbasa Town's Rainbow Festival

**Me-Hi and welcome back to Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Ash-So far, we have 147 reviews! Keep it up, guys and help us reach our goal of 500 reviews! :)**

**Dawn-How much more chapters until the big event, Hannah?**

**Me-We have about 3 chapters until the big event!**

**Cilan-So, what will happen today?**

**Me-Well, according to my notes, you guys end up in Nimbasa Town.**

**Iris-Eh? Do we have to wait two more chapters until we reach Nimbasa City?**

**Me-Nope.**

**Iris-Yes!**

**Cilan-Anyway, Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon or Fly Love by Jamie Foxx!**

**Dawn-And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PokemonFreak90: <strong>_I know right? Well, I guess that's what happens when you train a lot. Virtual Zekrom for you! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_Thanks! :) And also, you can have a virtual Milotic.

_**leo247: **_XD Virtual Zekrom! :)

_**Ren:**_ I think that udesai means shut up in Japanese. I could be wrong, though...Anyway, virtual Zekrom for you! :)

_**Red Dragon 210: **_XD Of course you do. Virtual Zekrom! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

"Well, after so long...we're finally heading to Nimbasa City." Cilan said.

"YES!" we all declared, pumping our fists into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the others wake up to a sunny day in Castelia City and Dawn is raring to have her rematch with Burgh. Before they leave for the gym, Iris tells Dawn to change into the new outfit that she got her. Once Ash sees her, he begins to go gaga over her. Cilan jokes about how Ash would get to go googly eyed over Dawn once she's on the battlefield and Ash tells him to shut up. At the Castelia City gym, Dawn's rematch battle with Burgh finally begins and it seems like Dawn might lose. But, Dawn pulls through and wins the rematch. With her Insect Badge, they finally get ready to head for Nimbasa City. But, not before bumping into Trip and Barry, who are supposedly traveling together. They talk for a bit before parting ways. Finally, they get ready to head to Nimbasa City. What will happen next? Will they reach Nimbasa City? And will Dawn able to get the Bolt Badge?

**Me-And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Ahahahahahahah!" an evil and sinister female laugh echoed through Route 4's forest.

Ash gritted his teeth as him, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan chased after a Meowth hot air balloon.

"Come back with my Pikachu!" Ash hollered as they rounded the corner.

"And my Piplup!" I exclaimed.

"And my Pansage/Axew!" Iris and Cilan exclaimed in unison.

A Meowth snickered from inside the hot air balloon.

"What's it to you, twerps?" the Meowth asked.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked, getting a very bad feeling about this.

The hot air balloon stopped in front of us and two people and a Meowth jumped out of the balloon.

"Who's that voice, so naïve indeed?" the magenta haired girl asked.

"We'll answer you when we feel the need!" the purple haired guy exclaimed.

"Bringing the bright white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the black hammer of justice down onto the black darkenss of the universe!"

"And carving our names into the Rock Of Eternity!" the Meowth exclaimed.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

"And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!" James declared.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!" Team Rocket declared.

I facepalmed.

"Not you guys again!" I complained.

They all fell down anime style.

"Well, you little twerpette! You escaped from us last time! I highly doubt that you will get away from us that easily!" Jessie roared.

Iris yawned.

"Can you guys stop chatting and hand us our Pokemon so that we can get on our way to Nimbasa City? I'm tired of hearing you guys ramble on in order to stall us." Iris stated simply.

Jessie gritted her teeth.

_"Shit...she caught on to what I was doing..." _Jessie thought to herself before grabbing her Pokeball.

"Go! Woobat!" Jessie exclaimed as she threw Woobat's Pokeball into the air.

A bat came out of the Pokeball.

"Go! Buneary!" I called out.

"Solosis, let's go!"

Solosis and Buneary came out of their Pokeballs and they both glared at Woobat.

"Bumeary! Use Ice Beam!" I commanded.

"And Solosis, use Psychic!" Iris commanded.

As we were fighting with Jessie, Ash and Cilan were able to get Pikachu, Piplup, and Axew out of the mechanical claws that Team Rocket had once again.

"Pikachu! Help Dawn and Iris out and use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

_"Let's go!" _Pikachu exclaimed before releasing a huge Thunderbolt.

It created a huge explosion that covered the valley that we were in.

And guess what? I bet that your guess was that Team Rocket blasted off again. Well, you're half right. The explosion sent us blasting off again, too!

"Ack! Pikachu, what in the world did you do?" Iris screamed.

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

_"I don't know! All I did was use Thunderbolt and all of a sudden, we just blasted off into the sky!" _Pikachu exclaimed as Buneary held onto him for her dear life.

"Pikachu, do you at least have any idea where we going now?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head.

_"No...why?" _Pikachu questioned.

"Because we're heading for concrete flooring right now!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu's eyes widened.

_"Holy macaroni with Piplup bits..." _Pikachu trailed off.

"We're going to crash!" I exclaimed as I felt myself being plummeted towards the ground.

"DAWN!" Ash screamed as I felt warm arms wrap around me and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>~A few minutes later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in a bed in a room.<p>

I sat up in the bed groggily.

_"Ugh, where am I?" _I asked myself as I got out of bed.

I opened the door and headed out the door into a small kitchen to see Cilan, Iris, and all of the Pokemon with a boy and a girl around my age.

"Hello, Miss Dane!" the girl greeted.

She had cherry blonde hair in a messy ponytail and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black and white checkered shirt with faded overalls.

I sweat dropped.

"It's Dawn." I corrected.

"Oh. Okay, Miss Dawn!" the girl said.

The guy had sat down at the table whilst looking down at his bowl of cereal.

He had light brown hair with forest green eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was buttoned up halfway with grey baggy cargo shorts and black high tops. For some weird reason, he looked oddly familiar...

"Dawn, are you feeling alright?" Cilan asked.

I nodded as I sat down in between Cilan and the forest green eyed-boy.

"I'm fine, but where's Ash?" I asked.

"When we hit the ground, Ash had softened your fall and by doing so, he ended up getting hurt and passed out." Iris explained.

"If it weren't for these two, I don't know what we could've done! I mean, the Pokemon Center here was 30 minutes away and I highly doubt that we could've made it without Ash grunting all the way." Cilan pointed out.

"Well, I would like to do everything I can to help Ashy-Boy out. Even though I could've just left him there like the wimpy loser he is, but Madeline, my girlfriend, said to not be so heartless." the forest green-eyed boy explained.

I gasped, knowing only one person who would call Ash "Ashy-Boy."

"G-Gary?" I stammered.

He looked up.

"Yeah? That's me, alright." he stated.

My eyes sparkled as I shot up out of my chair.

"You're the poet's son, am I right?" I asked.

He sweat dropped.

"You're seriously asking me that again?" he asked.

I looked at him oddly.

"I asked you that already? When?" I questioned.

"Back at Lake Valor." he stated.

I began to think on that for a bit and then a lightbulb lit up in my head.

"Oh, I remember now!" I exclaimed.

As I said that, Ash walked into the kitchen while rubbing his head.

"Hey guys." he said tiredly.

"Hey, Ash!" Iris greeted.

I turned around and blushed once I saw that Ash wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey, Ash. Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

He nodded as he sat down in the chair next to Gary.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that I didn't even break a bone. I would've broken five bones from that fall, but I only got two scratches." Ash explained as Madeline placed a plate piled up with fifteen pancakes in front of him.

Ash picked up his fork and began to scarf down each pancake.

I giggled.

_"Same old Ash..." _I thought to myself.

Cilan picked up the newspaper and looked at it. He then spotted something on the front page.

"Gary?" he asked.

Gary put down his cup of coffee.

"Yes?" he answered.

"By any chance, do you guys have a Rainbow Festival today?" he questioned.

Gary nodded.

"Yeah. It's going on right now, if you want to go. Me and Madeline were going to go in about a half hour, but I don't think she would mind if we went a half hour early." Gary said while looking at Madeline.

Madeline shrugged.

"It's fine by me." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>~In Nimbasa Town~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys, welcome to Nimbasa Town!" Gary declared as we walked into town to see three rainbows in the sky and the whole place was decorated with rainbow colors.<p>

My jaw dropped.

"Say what? We're in Nimbasa Town? I thought that we were in Nimbasa City!" I exclaimed.

Gary laughed at how shocked I was.

"Nimbasa City is about a 30 minute drive from here. By foot, I would say that you would get there in two hours by the latest." he told me.

Iris' eyes began to sparkle one she saw all of the colors all around her.

"Wow~! It's so colorful!" she breathed out.

"I have an idea. Why don't we split up into twos and go enjoy the festival ourselves? We'll meet up at the Nimbasa Podium at around eight, which is where they'll crown the Rainbow King and Queen and the Rainbow Prince and Princess." Gary said.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Eh? What do you mean by the Rainbow King and Queen and the Rainbow Prince and Princess?" I questioned.

"Ask around and they'll tell you. Besides, I only moved here three months ago, so I don't know the place very well as yet." Madeline told me.

"Cilan~! Let's go over there!" Iris whined as she pulled him towards a game booth.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys, Dawn and Ashy-Boy." Gary said before heading off with Madeline to a little gift shop just around the corner.

I didn't notice until now, but Ash's fingers were intertwined with my own.

I took one glimpse at him and he looked away, his face as red as a tomato.

I blushed before looking down.

"So, should we get going?" I asked.

He nodded before gulping down the huge lump that was forming in his throat.

"Come on." he said before taking me to a game booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

After playing two game booths, I had won a bear and some candy while Cilan had won a toy monkey.

"Cilan, I feel hungry." I told him.

"You're always hungry, Iris." he said, which made me pout.

"I'm serious! Let's go find something to eat. And this time, you WILL eat." I stated before dragging him over to a food booth.

Cilan gulped, remembering the time when I fed him a crepe because he didn't eat as much and he ended up kissing me after taking the first bite. He hadn't known what had overcome him when he did that.

"Two pretzels, please." my voice woke him up from his trance.

"Okay. That will be five dollars and fifteen cents." the cashier said.

"Cilan, do you have any money?" I asked.

Cilan dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to the cashier and got back $4.85.

"Enjoy, you two." the cashier said before handing us our pretzels.

We then found a spot under a shady tree that was away from all of the commotion.

"Is here fine?" Cilan asked.

I nodded.

"Sure." I said as we sat down.

I felt kind of nervous. I mean, yes we're always like this whenever Ash and Dawn are either making out, training for the next match, or out shopping, but still. I feel like my heart's going to break through my ribcage sooner or later.

What I didn't know was that Cilan was thinking the exact same thing.

_"Oh boy...This is too awkward. What should I said to break the silence?" _Cilan asked himself as he looked at me.

I then was able to finally break the ice between us.

"So,howiseverything?Ihopeit' 'tyoufeelnervouscuzIdo,butIdon' ' 'tyoufeelthesameway,too?Besides,whenDawnbegantravelingwithus,,'mstartingtothinkthatI- - -" Cilan cut me off by putting his hands on my face and looked at me before leaning in towards me.

His lips brushed against mine softly.

"Stop speaking, goddammit..." he hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

The silence began to feel awkward as we continued to walk through town so that we can find something to do.

"Test your strength and see if you can hit the bell at the top!" a man exclaimed.

Ash sighed before walking away.

"Hey, you two over there!" he called out.

We both turned around and I pointed at the two of us.

"Yes, you two! Come and try your luck right here! If you win, you get an Oshawott plushie with a rainbow lollipop if you hit the bell!" the guy said.

I gasped, seeing that the plushie looked very adorable.

"Ash! I want that plushie! Can we please try it?" I begged while giving him a puppy dog face.

And I definetly knew that he couldn't resist my puppy dog face.

He sighed.

"Fine. You try it first and then I'll go after you." he said.

I smilled before tugging on his cheeks.

"You're such a gentleman." I told him before walking over to the man and grabbing the hammer.

"Try your hardest, sweetheart and if you fail, let's have your boyfriend help you." the man said.

I blushed furiously, but said nothing as I rose the hammer up high and hit the metal thingie.

The light on the meter moved up and it went up to "Almost There!"

I pouted.

"Aw..." I trailed off.

I handed the hammer to Ash and he swung it down on the metal thingie extra hard.

The light hit the bell and a ton of confetti and streamers spurted out of the bell, covering Ash and turning him into a confetti and streamer snowman.

"Congratulations, sir! You won the Oshawott!" he exclaimed before handing the Oshawott to Ash.

"Thanks." he said before shaking the confetti and streamers off of him and taking the Oshawott plushie.

As he turned around, I hugged him tightly and gave a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me the Oshawott plushie.

"By the way, did you guys put your name in the drawing for the Rainbow Crowning Ceremony as yet?" the guy asked.

I shook my head.

"No. Why?" I questioned.

"Well, you need it if you want to become royalty in Nimbasa Town." the guy said simply.

I looked at Ash with a pleading look in my eyes and he nodded.

"We'll do it." he said.

The guy smiled.

"What are your names?" the guy asked.

"I'm Ash and this is Dawn." Ash said as the guy wrote down our names.

"Thank you and I hope you guys win! You guys would look like a cute couple." the guy commented.

We both blushed furiously.

"That's what everyone that we have met said." Ash told the guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

"Gary, can I ask you one question?" Madeline asked as we walked out of another gift shop.

"Yes, darling?" I asked.

"Do you ever know what had happened between you, Tracey, and Misty?" Madeline asked.

I gritted my teeth as I looked down at the ground.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." she said as we reached her favorite spot, which had two wooden swings tied up to an old peach blossom tree. It was in bloom and the peach colored petals had covered the ground.

I sighed as we sat down on the swings.

"It's alright. Besides, I should've told you about this a while ago." I said as I remembered exactly what had happened that night in Castelia City.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gary was getting to pick Misty up for their date at the aquarium there and he was really excited.<em>

_ The reason he was excited was because Gary would finally be able to tell Misty that he liked her. He had fallen head over heels in love with her after he helped her get over Ash. He had turned her down at the nightclub when she told him that she liked him. Ash said that he had someone that he had already liked and he had an odd feeling that the girl he was talking about was Dawn._

_ He strolled into the fancy hotel that she was staying at with Tracey and headed up the elevator to the ninth floor._

_ He smoothed his hair out and looked at himself in the medium sized mirror that was in the elevator._

_ Even though he was wearing a grey Aeropostale polo with baggy jeans and white high tops, he still had to make sure that he looked good for her._

_ The elevator dinged as he walked out of the elevator and towards her room number._

_ He first opened the door to see if it was locked and surprisingly, it opened._

_ "Huh? Why in the world was the door unlocked?" he asked himself as he walked in._

_ He then headed towards her room and opened the door._

_ He then regretted walking into her room in the first place._

_ Misty was pinned to the bed by the shoulders and Tracey was kissing her hungrily._

_ He dropped the small boquet of light blue roses that he had picked for her and ran out of the room, slamming the front door shut behind him._

_ Misty gasped before pushing Tracey off of her and walked up to the boquet of roses that was on the ground._

_ She then remembered something: she was supposed to go with Gary to the aquarium. And what had she been doing? Making out with Tracey, of course._

_ "I'll be back, Tracey." she said before running out the door._

_ Meanwhile, Gary was about to head down the route that led him to Nimbasa City when he heard someone call out to him._

_ "Gary!" Misty called out as she stopped right in front of him._

_ "I didn't know that you were coming so early! I thought that you were going to come and get me at around eight, since the aquarium closes at ten." Misty said._

_ "Don't give me any of that." Gary hissed under his breath._

_ "But...Gary..." she trailed off._

_ "Don't make up excuses! I told you to get ready and dress up in something very cute. That was a hint to tell you that I was coimg soon!" Gary said, his eyes blazing._

_ "I'm not making up excuses, Gary! I'm not! You just have to understand that- - -" Gary grabbed her wrist and squeezed her wrist._

_ "WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?" he yelled in her face._

_ She began to cry as it began to rain down heavily on us._

_ "Can you stop it, Gary? You're hurting me..." she begged._

_ He let go of her wrist and turned away._

_ "Why were you making out with Tracey?" his voice croaked._

_ "I...I..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say to Gary._

_ "SPIT THE DAMN TRUTH OUT ALREADY!" he yelled, making her wince._

_ "I love him, okay? There! I said it! I love him." she said before letting out some loud sobs._

_ "..." Gary said nothing._

_ "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked softly._

_ "Well, congratulations! You just succeeded in making me furious!" he hissed before turning around._

_ "How did I make you furious?" she asked._

_ "Well, he just stole the girl that I had fallen in love with! Who was the one who took care of you after Ash rejected you? Me! Who was the one who helped you when you got sick? Me! Who was the one who became friends with you in third grade when loser Ashy-Boy made you cry on the playground? Me! And who was the one who opened your eyes and made you see the world differently? Me again! And you know what Tracey did? All he did was sit back and enjoy the show unravel before his eyes so that he could sketch it out in his damn notebook that my grandfather gave to him! He's no Prince Charming! He's just the squire that writes things down for the Prince! I have been the Prince Charming all this time and what have you been seeing? Me being the squire and Tracey being Prince Charming? I thought that I had made you see the whole world differently!" Gary yelled, making Misty cry even louder. _

_ Misty gasped, feeling her heart being stabbed once she heard what he told her._

_ "You...were in love with me?" she asked._

_ He nodded before hiding his eyes behind his bangs._

_ "Always have been, always will be." he whispered softly before leaning in and crushing his lips to her own roughly._

_ She gasped as she slowly gave into the kiss._

_ She began to reach for his shirt, but before she could attempt to yank the shirt over him, he pulled away roughly, making her fall down on her butt onto the muddy ground._

_ "Go ahead to your Tracey. I'm out of here." he hissed before running through the forest._

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p>Madeline began to feel the tears well up in her eyes.<p>

"That's awful...she prefered Tracey over you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll never forgive her for it." I said.

"But...At least you still have me..." she said hopefully.

I sighed before looking at her, seeing that she was beginning to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Besides, I still got you and that's all that matters." I told her before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers softly as the peach blossom petals began to fall down all around us.

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan's POV<strong>

I know that this may just sound weird for a guy, but I began to feel the butterflies erupt in my stomach as my lips landed on hers softly.

It was just a light kiss. Probably even lighter than a feather. I had even planned on pulling away just that second.

It then began to get rough as Iris pushed me down onto the grass and continued to kiss me.

I finally gave in and pried her mouth open.

But, what we didn't know was that somebody was watching us from behind some bushes nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

After we ate some churros and hotdogs, we decided to walk around just a bit more.

We then saw a water ride that said, "The Rainbow Of Love."

At first, I wasn't really going to go, but then somebody called out to us.

"Yoohoo! You two cutesy little lovebirds over there!" the person called out.

I mentally gagged before turning around.

"Come and try the Rainbow Of Love for free!" the guy over there said.

I sighed.

"Do you want to, Dawn?" I asked.

She nodded before tugging on my arm.

"Besides, we'll get to know each other more." she said before dragging me over to the guy.

"Have a seat on the raft." the guy instructed.

We sat down in the cushioned raft that they had on the river for us.

"And before I let you guys go, did you guys put your names in the drawing for the Rainbow Crowning Ceremony as yet?" the guy asked.

I nodded.

"Yes." I stated.

"Okay. Well, enjoy your ride on The Rainbow Of Love!" the guy declared before he pulled the lever and the ride came to life as we rode down the river into a dark tunnel.

"Huh? Where did the lights go?" Dawn asked.

We then something brush right past us and Dawn screamed before grabbing onto my arm.

I froze as the lights in the tunnel turned on.

She looked up at me and blushed furiously before letting go.

I looked away with a blush on my face and an awkward silence hung over us.

"So..." she trailed off.

"So..." I trailed off.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I turned on my Pokegear and looked at the time at the bottom of the screen.

"It's quarter to 5." I told her.

"Oh...Okay." she said.

Another awkward silence hung over us again as we tried to figure out what to say in order to break the silence between us.

I then began to feel nervous. I mean, yes we're always like this whenever Cilan tries to sweep Iris off her feet, when he takes her out for lunch, or when they leave to make sure we have time alone, but still. My heart was pounding so fast, I felt like I was going to puke my heart out and I would die before I could even think of making her my girlfriend.

Little did I know that Dawn was thinking the same thing.

As I was about to speak, Dawn then broke the silence.

"So, what did you do once we parted ways?" she asked.

"Well," I scratched the back of my head. "I had come here to challenge the Pokemon League and if you watched TV where you were at, I had lost in the semi-final match to Trip there. Then, I decided to rechallenge there. After that, I'll go back to Pallet Town and see my mom. I haven't seen her ever since I took off in Nuvema Town." I explained.

She sighed.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"For me, I went to Hoenn and got ribbons there. It really sucked that I couldn't dress up there, so I left that for when I met May's family and all that other crazy stuff that I had to do on occassions. I entered the Grand Festival and lost in the second round, if you were watching. Then, I did another fashion show in Hearthome City and got second place there. Then, I came home and you know the rest." Dawn explained.

"You mean when Barry blew your top off and then you decided to come here to do the gyms and prove that he was wrong?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Yes." she stated.

At just that moment, we heard some romantic music that Nico sang from Rio.

I don't know why, but I felt like kissing her.

I turned her head towards me and I began to lean in.

She returned the action, as well.

We then began to sing the first few lines together.

"Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer in the moonlight..." she whispered as my breath mingled with her own.

"When I saw your face..." I whispered before my lips landed on top of hers softly.

What turned out to be an inncoent kiss ended up turning into a naughty makeout session.

She tackled me and pushed me down to the bottom of the raft, planting kisses all over my face and neck.

I mimmicked the action, flipping her over so that I was on top of her and I began to lead a heated line of kisses towards the junction where her neck and shoulder.

Before I could nip at that juction, she shot me a naughty look before turning me over and she pressed her lips to mines hungrily.

The raft went down a little hill and the raft got splashed with water, along with us.

The ride came to a halt and we heard the guy call out to us.

"Hey! Are you two in there?" the guy asked.

Dawn shot up and smiled.

"We're right here!" she called out.

I got up, my knees feeling like jello as I got off the raft.

The guy smirked.

"You guys would really make a cute couple, you know that?" the guy asked.

We blushed furiously.

"Anyway, hope you enjoy the festival!" the guy said.

Dawn waved before skipping off to another game booth.

The guy grabbed a hold of my arm before I could follow Dawn to the game booth.

"By the way, you're covered in lipstick." he said befre letting me.

I mentally groaned.

_"Oh boy...I'm gonna be in for it when we meet up with the others..." _I thought to myself as I found Dawn being given a huge Reshiram plushie that was as tall as her.

"Geez, how on Earth did you win that?" I asked.

"I dunked all three clowns with one rubber ball." she stated proudly.

"Wow..." I trailed off.

"So, now what?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"We should go get some dinner. I'm hungry again." I told her.

She giggled before shoving me lightly.

"You're always hungry." she stated.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" I asked.

Dawn shrugged.

"Anything's fine, Ash." she told me.

"While we were going over to The Love Meter, I saw this seafood booth. Wanna go there?" I asked her as we walked around town.

She nodded.

"Sure. Then, I wanna go get some rainbow souviners at that gift shop." Dawn said before pointing at the building next to The Love Meter.

"Okay then." I said before grabbing her hand.

We began to head over to the seafood booth when we bumped into someone. A girl, to be exact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going." the girl said while letting out a nervous laugh.

We both looked at her and I noticed that she looked familiar. Very familiar, indeed.

She was wearing a mint green sleeveless hoodie with a black long sleeve, a white jeans miniskirt and black peep toe flats. Her hair was put in two low ponytails.

I gasped, finally recognizing the girl.

"Mi-misty?" I exclaimed.

"Eh? That's Misty? I almost didn't recognize her for a second!" Dawn pointed out.

Misty laughed.

"You seriously didn't recognize me?" she questioned.

I shook my head.

"No way! So,why are you here?" I asked.

"I came here to see Gary." she stated.

"Oh, Gary? Well, I think that you can check by the peach blossom tree that has two swings. He might be there with his girlfriend." I explained, jabbing my thumb right behind behind me to indicate the location.

I could see the pained expression before she smiled weakly and ran off without saying a single word.

We both looked at her disappearing figure and let out a huge sigh as we continued to head over to the seafood booth.

"Ugh, how long will it take in order for me to have some food?" I complained, which made Dawn giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Madeline's POV<strong>

Gary pulled away and he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"See? There's nothing to worry about." he told me before leaning to capture my lips again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is Gary here?" a girl's voice asked.

Gary groaned before turning around and I then saw a dark aura surround him.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Gary...I came to say I'm sorry." she said.

I peeked behind Gary's shoulder and saw the girl glare at me from the corner of her eye.

"Who's that?" she asked while pointing at me.

"I'm- - -" Gary shushed me before I could introduce myself.

"I'll take from here, sweetie." Gary said calmly.

She continued to glare at me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

Gary smirked.

"Yeah. What's it to you, Misty?" he sneered.

I gasped.

"This...is Misty?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Madeline. That's Misty." Gary told me.

"But...but..." I trailed off.

Misty scoffed.

"Just spit it out already, bimbo." she remarked with a smirk on her face.

Gary hid his eyes behind his bangs before his hand made contact with her cheek.

A slapping sound echoed through the town, but I was completely surprised that nobody ran over here to see what was unraveling right before my eyes.

I had just seen Gary Oak slap a girl. And one of his friends, too.

"Don't you dare trash talk my girlfriend like that." he snapped.

"Gary! What I was trying to say was that how come a beautiful girl like her could act like that to you? She's more prettier compared to me. You should go with her." I said, my voice trembling with each word I said.

Truth is, she did look pretty. She was wearing designer clothes from Believe in Cerulean City. I was wearing overalls, brown boots, and a shirt under the overalls.

Gary looked at me before putting his hand on my right cheek.

"No way! Besides, you're way more pretty than any girl would ever be. I used to care about looks and what they wore, but I don't anymore. I don't care about how you look or about the way you're dressed. You're way more cuter than her, even if you're wearing a plaid shirt with overalls." he said before capturing my lips with his own.

Misty let out a silent 'hmph!' before stomping off.

I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9 as the tears sprang to my eyes.

He pulled away and was about to tell me to get off so that we could hurry to the podium, since it was already 7:40. But, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Kiss me one more time." I whispered softly.

He smirked.

"Gladly." he said before pressing his lips to my own softly.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the podium (7:55)~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Me and Ash found seats at the front of the outdoor podium when we saw Iris, Cilan, Gary, and Madeline heading towards us.

"Hey, you two! How was the festival?" Cilan asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, it was absolutely great! We played games, ate a lot, and went on a ton of rides! We went on this ride called The Tunnel Of Love and we ended up having a messy makeout session on the raft." I explained.

"Which explains why Ashy-Boy here has lipstick all over him." Gary jeered while jabbing his thumb at Ash.

Ash fumed.

"Oh, you shut up!" Ash complained, swatting Gary's thumb away.

"So, what did you guys do?" I asked Madeline.

"Well, we walked around, played some games, got food along the way, and hung out by the peach blossom tree that I usually am at whenever Gary is shopping." Madeline explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"Anyway, did Misty come up to you?" Ash asked.

Gary's smile disappeared.

"Yeah. She deserved to be slapped by me." he hissed.

Everyone except for Madeline's jaw dropped.

"Say what?" Cilan, Iris, and Ash exclaimed.

"But I thought that you were nice to the girls and flirted with them! Especially Misty!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it'a long story that I can save for another time. Besides, the Crowning Ceromony's about to begin." Gary said.

We all turned to the front and watched as the same guy from the Test Your Strength game walked up onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate the history of Nimbasa Town and why it is known as "The Rainbow Town". Two princes lived here a long time ago and they wanted power. The first prince was very greedy. The second prince wanted to split up his power and give everyone in the kingdom equal power. The first prince was outraged when the second prince got married to the girl HE loved and they began to rule the kingdom. The princes fought for power and the queen stopped them by giving up her life and her heart turned into our rainbow that appears in our sky once every year. The princes stopped fighting and decided to rule the kingdom together. Now, without further ado, we'll crown the Rainbow Prince and Princess." the guy said before sticking his hand into a blue bucket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The Rainbow Prince is..." he trailed off.

Everyone stared at him intently.

"From Striaton City, may I please have Cilan step up onto the stage?" the guy asked while looking for Cilan.

Cilan looked shocked beyond his wildest belief and we pushed him out of his chair.

Cilan took one deep breath before stepping up onto the stage.

He was given a silver crown and a fake sword (At first, I thought that it was an actual sword).

"The Rainbow Princess is..." he trailed off as he stuck his hand into a pink bucket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"From Opelucid City, may I please have Iris step up onto the stage?" the guy asked.

Iris hopped out of her seat and walked up onto the stage.

A silver tiara with emeralds on it was placed on Iris' head and she was given a boquet of bluebells.

"Now, we'll announce the Rainbow King and Queen! And the Rainbow King is..." the guy said as he put his hand in the blue bucket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"From overseas in Pallet Town, may I please have Ash step up onto the stage?" the guy asked.

Gary's jaw dropped while I pushed Ash slightly.

"Go Ash." I said.

Ash sighed before walking up onto the stage.

He was given a red robe with rainbow colored fur on the edges, a golden scepter with a rainbow colored ball and a golden colored crown with rainbow colored studs on it.

I then began to go gaga over him.

_"KYA~! He looks so adorable!" _I exclaimed quietly in my head.

"And now we'll announce the Rainbow Queen! And the Rainbow Queen is..." the guy trailed off as he pulled out a slip of paper from the pink bucket.

"Wow, we have another person from overseas! From Twinleaf Town, may I please have famous Sinnoh Coordinator Dawn Berlitz to step up onto the stage?" the guy asked.

All of a sudden, I heard a ton of applause as I stood up and walked up onto the stage.

A golden tiara with rainbow colored jewels was place on my head and I was given a boquet of rainbow colored flowers.

"Now, we'll begin the ending ceremony! The dancing and the parade! But first..." he looked at me and Ash with a smirk on his hand.

"King and Queen, hold hands." he said.

I felt his fingers intertwine with my own as he tightened his grip on my hand.

I blushed furiously before looking down.

"Now, pull her towards you." he said.

Ash pulled me towards him and my hands unconsciously landed on his chest.

"Now, kiss her." he said.

We both looked at each other, our faces extremely red.

"Come on, Dawn. It's just for show." he whispered softly.

I sighed.

"Well- - -" he pressed his lips to mines, cutting off what I was about to say.

We both heard a ton of applause as he deepened the kiss, making the crowd go wild.

He pulled away slowly, his breath mingling with my own.

"Was that so hard, Dawn?" he whispered before turning away from me and waving to the clapping audience while I looked down with my face as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything, Gary and Madeline!" Ash thanked them as we reached the road that led to Nimbasa City.<p>

Madeline smiled.

"It was no problem at all." she said.

"Well, good luck Dawn and Ashy-Boy. Hope to see you guys on TV." Gary said before he gave Ash a fist bump.

"It's a promise, Gary!" he said.

I smiled.

"Same here!" I told him.

"Now, that's the kind of attitude I like to hear!" he said.

"Well, we gotta get going." Cilan said.

"Thanks again! And please make sure our stuff gets home safely." Iris called out.

"We'll make sure of that." Gary said.

"Well, bye!" we all waved before heading down the road to Nimbasa City.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it!<strong>

**Dawn-Very long chapter, ne?**

**Me-*nods* Yup!**

**Iris-Well, hope you liked it!**

**Ash-And also, help us with our goal, which is to get 500 reviews!**

**Cilan-And speaking of reviews...**

**Madeline-Oh! Take it away, Hannah and Gary!**

**Hannah and Gary-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Riolu! =)**

***BTW, this chapter reached up to around 8,000+ words. This is basically the longest chapter that I have written. Someday, I Wish is in second place.**


	19. What A Sweet Soiree, Indeed!

**Me-Hey you guys! It may have been forever, but I'm back!**

**Ash-So far, we've got 171 reviews! Nice job, you guys!**

**Dawn-So, what happens today?**

**Me-You guys finally reach Nimbasa City.**

**Dawn-Yay~!**

**Ash-And? What else happens next?**

**Me-You're just gonna have to wait and see~!**

**Ash-Aw...!**

**Cilan-Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon!**

**Iris-And here are the replies to the reviewers, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>kricCena: <strong>_Well...let's just say that her feelings for Ash and Cilan are confusing her. xD Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_I know. I've been waiting for that moment, as well. Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Anonymous: **_ Oh, thanks! Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Guy: **_Really? Well, I'm just trying to add some sub-plots into it, that's all...

_**Guardian54: **_O.O TMI! It's hurting my brain!

_** -Chan: **_Aw, thank you! Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Guest: **_Thanks so much for encouraging me! Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Guest: **_...Kay? Virtual Riolu! :)

_**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: **_Yeah. It's gonna be complicated, ne? Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Guest: **_Oh. My guess is that you don't like Wishfulshipping? Virtual Riolu! :)

_**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: **_Haha, thanks! So many twists and turn, huh? And as for Ash and Dawn ending up together in the end...I'll leave that for you to think about. ;) Virtual Riolu...again? xD

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Bah, you stoo-pid Manic! I feel like you love to spam mah stories...Anyway, please don't kill Paul! Once the story's done, you can strip him into shreds.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_xD Haha.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Manic, you will look ugly if you pull all of your hair out. -.-'

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Haha. Thanks for sticking up for me.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Uh...*sweat drops*

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Whoa, hold yer horses! xD Yes, Gary has a girlfriend and yes, Misty is a playboy. You may need to go trade all of those Riolus except for one of them, cuz you get six Riolus! XD Geez, Manic...

_**KazarinaIceAngel: **_Oh, thanks. And also, I haven't watched the past Beyblade seasons, so that last part may take me a while...Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Streameh: **_...If you don't like Dawn, then don't read. -.-'

_**Guest: **_Aw, thanks! Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Guest: **_*snickers* Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Guest: **_*snickers again* Virtual Riolu! :)

_**Teddiursa3892: **_Aw, thank you so much! Virtual Riolu! :)

_**awesomenesshasar: **_Oh, it has? Wow. School must be really a drag for me. xD Virtual Riolu! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

"We'll make sure of that." Gary said.

"Well, bye!" we all waved before heading down the road to Nimbasa City.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the others were stuck in a bind with Team Rocket once again and after Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on them, it ends up not only sending Team Rocket blasting off again, but it also sends Dawn and the others blasting off again. They crash into Nimbasa Town and are taken care of Gary and his girlfriend, Madeline. They came to Nimbasa Town just in time, because the rainbow Festival's in town! They take a break from their journey and enjoy the festival. Ash and Dawn share intimidate moments and Cilan and Iris have their own moments, as well. Gary's fun time with his girlfriend turns to hell when Misty comes back to haunt him. Later on, Cilan and Iris are crowned the Rainbow Prince and Princess while Ash and Dawn were crowned the Rainbow King and Queen. The next day, they head to Nimbasa City. What crazy drama will happen there? Will Dawn succeed at the Gym there? And what's Kenny doing in Nimbasa City?

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

The sun nearly blinded me as we walked out of a dark forest. My eyes pretty much had gotten adjusted to the darkness we saw for two straight hours, so when my eyes met the light, it felt like I was about to go blind.

It seemed like Ash was going through the same thing as me, for he had used his hand as a visor so that he could see properly.

"Geez, is Nimbasa always this hot?" I asked.

Cilan shook his head.

"Never! Last time we came here, it rained like crazy and Ash ended up getting the cold!" Cilan exclaimed.

Iris sighed.

"From what I heard on the news, Nimbasa's under a huge drought until October." Iris noted.

I sighed as I felt some sweat roll down my temple.

"How far is Nimbasa City, anyway?" I asked.

Cilan pulled out his map from his pocket and looked at it.

"According to this map, it says that we'll- - -" Cilan was cut off by Ash.

"Look! Skyscrapers!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at what was in front of us.

Our jaws dropped once we saw the huge skyscrapers.

"I guess we're here. Nimbasa City's one of the biggest cities in Unova, but nothing can beat Castelia." Iris pointed out.

"Well, let's go!" Ash declared before running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I exclaimed before racing after him, leaving Cilan and Iris by themselves.

"So..." Cilan trailed off.

"So..." Iris trailed off.

"You know those kisses that we shared?" Cilan asked.

A slight blush appeared on Iris' face once Cilan mentioned what went on between them since Castelia City.

"Yeah? What about them?" Iris questioned, trying to act cool about it.

"Just...just forget about them." Cilan stated suddenly.

Iris was stunned. Seriously, how could she forget about the kisses that he gave her? Even though those kisses were meant to be shared with Ash, the kisses she had with Cilan were enjoyable.

"Why should I?" she asked quietly.

Cilan stuck his hands in his jean pockets while sighing.

"Well...you like Ash, don't you? You should be kissing him instead." Cilan stated.

"Why are you saying that?!" she asked.

"Well, you should be with Ash, since I'm way out of your league!" Cilan snapped.

Iris rose her hand and was about to slap him when he grabbed a hold of it and forced it down.

"Since when were you out of my league?! Ash has always been the one out of my league!" Iris hissed.

Cilan slightly pushed her.

"Why would you deserve someone like me, Iris?!" Cilan snapped angrily.

Iris' eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock.

"Huh? Tell me, Iris! Do I look like I'm fit to be with you?" Cilan asked.

Iris was completely silent and so was Cilan.

Meanwhile, me and Ash had already reached the Pokemon Center and Ash took a deep breath.

"Well...that marks the end of our journey for a little bit..." Ash trailed off.

I fumed while glaring at him.

"Well, you run too quickly!" I complained.

Ash laughed haughtily, which scared me a bit.

"You're still the same ten year old girl I knew, aren't you? Non-athletic, slow, and very annoying." Ash teased, which made me glare at him darkly.

"Ash Ketchum...!" I hissed before trying to hit him with my balled up fist.

Ash smirked before swinging me over his shoulder and he barged into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy looked at us like as if we were crazy.

"Ash! I demand for you to put me down!" I hissed.

Ash laughed.

"No way! Besides, carrying you while making you bust is fun." he remarked.

I then began to think about what he said, wondering if I should take what he just said as a compliment or as an insult. I went with the insult and began pounding my fists onto his back.

"You little insultor! I say let go!" I shrieked.

Ash sighed before pulling me off his shoulder and dropping me on the carpet in the waiting room part of the center.

I glared up at him while he had a cheeky smile on his face.

"You told me to put you down and so, I did." he stated simply before heading over to the front desk.

"Ash...!" I hissed just as Cilan and Iris walked into the center. They were oddly quiet as Ash asked for two cards.

Cilan took the other card and grabbed my arm.

"I'll be going with Dawn, if you don't mind." Cilan snapped defiantly before dragging me away with him.

"Fine! I'll go with Ash!" Iris replied before dragging Ash in the other direction.

Me and Ash shot each other confused looks as Iris shoved him into their room and Cilan turned the corner, dragging me down the corridor in complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

As I got separated from Dawn, the one thing that I was feeling right now was confusion. Complete confusion.

_"What was that all about?" _I wandered off into my thoughts just as Iris pushed me into the room.

"There." Iris stated as she locked the door and went into the bathroom.

For me, this was the perfect opportunity to call Dawn and discuss what that whole mess was all about.

I grabbed my Pokegear out of my pocket and punched in her number. I pressed the call button and waited to hear her voice.

"Hello?" to my relief, she answered.

"Dawn? It's Ash." I said.

She gasped.

"Ash! What's up? I really need to talk to you about how Cilan and Iris were acting." Dawn stated.

I chuckled, which surprised her greatly.

"Haha. Coincidentally, I called you for the exact same purpose." I pointed out.

"Oh, great! I couldn't come by cuz Cilan locked the door." Dawn said. I heard her smacking her lips and I knew instantly that she was trying to hide the fact that she was eating a grape Jolly Rancher.

I grinned at the thought. Lucky Jolly Rancher...

"Wow. Iris locked the door on me, as well." I stated, which made Dawn burst into laughter.

"Geez, why do we have so many in common?" she asked in between her giggles.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be destiny, I guess..." I trailed off, which made her laugh even more.

"Don't you dare turn into the philosopher of destiny, Ash." she warned.

I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not." I reassured her.

Dawn laughed.

"You silly Ashy..." she trailed off, which made me blush.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here? I can't get out the door without Cilan figuring it out and plus, there's a code you gotta punch in order to get out." Dawn said, changing the subject.

"Same here. How about we try to go out through the window?" I asked.

"Kay! See ya on the other side!" Dawn said before hanging up.

I sighed before stuffing my Pokegear into my pocket and began to open the window and I began to crawl out.

Before I could bring my head out of the window, I felt a taser hit me in the side and I passed out instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I stared at the unconscious Ash right next to me as we dug into our Thai food. There were a few things that I found weird. One, Ash would've woken up by now, since there's a plate of food in front of him. Two, Cilan and Iris were not talking to each other. And three, who was paying for the food? Definitely not me...

The waiter came by and took our plates.

"Um...can we get a box for this?" I asked, pointing at Ash's plate.

The waiter nodded before taking Ash's plate with him.

I sighed while rubbing my temples and staring at Iris and Cilan. Iris was picking at her rice with her chopsticks and Cilan was stuffing some of his meat in his mouth.

_"Normally, they would've starting talking about something. What happened to make them act like this?" _I asked myself.

Piplup huffed out a sigh as he chewed on his Poffin.

_"Who knows, who cares? They can figure it out themselves, can't they? They're big kiddies now." _Piplup stated, which made me pout.

"Piplup...! They're my friends and besides, don't friends help each other?" I snapped.

Piplup scoffed.

_"Well then...Ash was definitely right about you. You really are annoying." _Piplup pointed out.

A vein popped as I glared at him. Before I could reach over Ash and strangle him, the box of food for Ash was placed right in front of him. I then noticed that he didn't give us our receipt.

"Sir? Where's our receipt?" I questioned.

"Oh, that? It was already taken care of." he stated simply before walking off.

I arched up an eyebrow.

_"The heck?! What's up with that? Whoever paid for our food, imma go and smack them smack dab in the- - -!" _my thoughts were cut off by a chuckle.

"You should definitely thank me for paying for your stuff, Dee-Dee~" a familiar voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around and saw Mister Kenny Kengo playing with my hair with a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"K...Kenny?!"

"Yes, I'm here. You are such a stupid girl, DeeDee." Kenny pointed out.

Ash had woken up by now and was stuffing his food in his mouth. He was also glaring at Iris, since she had tasered him in the side when he tried to sneak out and meet up with me.

I puffed my cheeks out while pouting.

"Kenny...!" I complained, not liking how he called me DeeDee.

He laughed at my expression as I tried my best not to raise my hand and smack him in the face.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing here, too..." he trailed off.

"Kenny, just tell me why you're here." I stated, wanting him to get to the point.

"Well," Kenny scratched the back of his head. "I'm here for a Pokemon Musical." he admitted.

"A Pokemon Musical?" I questioned.

Piplup then shoved me lightly.

_"You little dense ba-ka. The last time he came by, didn't he say that the Pokemon Musical is in Nimbasa City?" _Piplup hissed into my ear.

I gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that's here?!" I nearly shrieked.

"Wow, DeeDee! You just now realized that? You need to start using something called your brain. You may be the smartest girl I know, but even your Piplup's on top of it." he sneered.

I kicked him.

"Kenny, you're mean!" I whined before getting up and sitting next to Ash. "Since Ash is more nicer than you, then I'll sit with him." I stated.

Kenny sighed before sitting next to Cilan and nudging him slighty.

"Hey, dude. Is Dawn always this whiny?" Kenny asked.

Cilan nodded.

"Sadly, yes." he told Kenny in a monotone voice.

I looked up at Ash, who was stuffing some noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"Ashy~" I singsonged.

Ash groaned as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Yes, Dawn?" he asked, putting his chopsticks down.

"By any chance, are you interested in doing the Pokemon Musical?" I asked.

Ash eyed me. He knew exactly what I wanted.

"Go ahead and compete against Kenny. Me, Cilan, and Iris will just watch." Ash stated.

My eyes lit up once I heard what he said.

"Oh my god, thanks so much!" I exclaimed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I swore that I saw him blush, but I shook it off as I raced up to Kenny.

"KK! Can I come with you to the Pokemon Musical? Ash gave me the go sign, so can I come?" I pleaded.

Kenny sighed.

"Fine, but you may need to borrow some of my Props." he stated.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Props?" I questioned, which made Kenny laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot: you're new to this." Kenny said before getting up and taking my hand. "Come with me." he said before dragging me with him towards a huge stadium which had the word Musical up in big curly and bright letters on the top.

"Wow..." I trailed off as he led me into the stadium.

"Ain't it beautiful?" Kenny questioned.

I nodded.

"Yup! Really beautiful!" I declared. Kenny chuckled.

"But not as beautiful as you..." Kenny muttered under his breath.

I apparently heard him and turned to stare at him.

"Huh? Did you say something, Kenny?" I questioned.

Kenny looked at me and I swore that he had a furious blush on his face.

"N-no! I didn't say anything!" he stammered.

I eyed him suspiciously before going back to ogling the Pokemon Musical lobby.

"Hey, I'd like to participate in A Sweet Soiree. My friend Dawn will also compete in the same one." Kenny said to the lady up front.

"Okay. What Pokemon will be used?" the lady asked.

I was shocked. I had totally forgotten that this was a Pokemon Musical for a second until Kenny shook me out of my daze.

"DeeDee! What Pokemon are you going to use?! I'm using Pansage." he told me. (A/N: He caught that Pansage.)

"Um...I'll use Buneary!" I said quickly.

"Okay. You two may come this way. Shall I call anybody for you guys?" the lady questioned.

"Yes. Can you please call Ash, Cilan, and Iris for us?" Kenny asked before pushing me into a room with two other people there.

"Um...where is this?" I hissed.

"This? It's a dressing room where we dress up our Pokemon." Kenny explained, which made me arch up an eyebrow.

"We dress up our Pokemon?" I asked.

Before Kenny could reply to what I said, another guy walked out of another room and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, you guys! Get together, please!" he called out.

Buneary hopped right beside me and I stood next to Kenny and his Pansage.

"Okay! Kenji will participate with Lucario! Mario will participate with Cinccino! Kenny will participate with Pansage! And famous Coordinator Dawn will participate with Buneary. You guys are doing the musical, A Sweet Soiree. A Sweet Soiree is a musical that is very popular among women. So, please get your Pokemon dressed up because we're on stage in fifteen minutes." the guy said.

Kenny opened a case that he had and took out some stuff.

"Huh? What are those, Kenny?" I questioned.

"Props. Your Pokemon can hold some of them or they can wear some of them." Kenny told me as he pulled out a white cape for his Pansage to wear.

I dug through it and found a purse and a cute pink umbrella.

"I'll give these to Buneary. Also..." I muttered as I continued to dig through for what I wanted.

I grabbed a blue ribbon just as Kenny pulled out a rose and one of those masks that reminded me of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Okay! All done." I declared as I dressed up Buneary in the stuff I put her in.

Buneary twirled around and smiled.

_"Okay, I'm honestly loving this look!" _Buneary declared as the Director clapped his hands together.

"You guys, it's showtime! Send your Pokemon up on stage and let's get this party started." the Director said before leading our Pokemon up to the stage.

"Kenny! Why do we have to stand offstage?! Don't we need to give them commands?" I asked.

Kenny shook his head, which surprised me.

"They just do what comes to them." he stated simply as the music began to play and the curtain rose up to reveal our Pokemon.

Curiosity got the better of me as I poked my head out and saw more than 500 people watching the show. I let out a quiet squeak before yanking my head away.

"Oh my god! There's so many people out there!" I hissed.

"Well, besides the other attractions out there, the Pokemon Musical's one of the most popular things out there in Unova!" Kenny pointed out.

I then spotted Buneary flirting with the Lucario she was dancing with. I could bet you some good bucks that she was trying her hardest to pretend that the Lucario that she was dancing with was Pikachu.

I giggled at the thought. However, what I apparently didn't know was that Kenny was staring at me with love in his eyes.

The musical ended sooner or later and Buneary threw her umbrella, making everyone cheer and whistle in excitement. I swore that I saw Ash catch Buneary's umbrella as the curtain went down.

We headed back into the backstage room and I took the Props off of Buneary. The director walked in a few minutes later just as Kenny closed his Prop Case.

"Guys, that was a very splendid musical. In fact, I got comments for each of you! I'll give them to you in order." he said before walking up to Mario.

I nudged Kenny.

"What's this about?" I questioned.

"This? Well, the person he talks to last is kind of basically in first place. It's kind of like a contest. I always get in first, so there's no way I'm not going to be pushed all the way down to the- - -" he was cut off by the Director walking up to him.

"The girl up front with that Cleffa doll said that your Pokemon's moves were so elegant that she began to feel great inside everytime your Pansage faced her." the Director told Kenny.

He then walked up to me and smiled.

"Your boyfriend said that your Buneary looked absolutely stunning. But, not as stunning as the girl who trained that Buneary." the Director winked as he smiled at everyone.

"Thanks for participating! Hope you join another musical in the near future." he told us as we exited into the lobby, where Ash and the others were waiting.

"Oh my god, you guys were excellent!" Ash exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks. By the way, the director gave me a comment that my...boyfriend told me? I don't have a boyfriend at all, so I wonder what that was all about..." I trailed off.

I then noticed Ash scratching the back.

"That was actually me, Dawn." he confesssed.

Pikachu snickered at Ash's bashful confession about the comment and I blushed furiously.

"R-really? You think I'm stunning?" I asked.

_"Yes, he does. He says you're more stunning than the brightest star on Earth." _Pikachu pointed out, which made my face turn completely red.

Buneary hopped out of my arms and began to chase after Pikachu, who was running around Cilan's feet, trying to get away from Buneary.

Kenny ran up to me with a card in my hand.

"DeeDee...the Director told me to give this to you..." he trailed off in between pants as he handed me the card.

"Huh? What's it for?" I questioned.

"It's for the Pokemon Center pool here. It's a free pass to stay as long as you want, since they only give oyu a limited time to stay there." Kenny explained.

"Oh. Thanks!" I said happily.

"Well, I gotta get going." he told me.

"Huh? Where?" I questioned.

"I'm catching a plane to Hoenn. I'm going to do Pokemon Contests there. Well, see ya around, Dee-Dee~" he stated before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, he raced out the door, leaving me stunned to the spot with my cheeks red and my fingers on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it for this chapter!<strong>

**Dawn-EH?! When will the next chapter come out?**

**Me-Soon.**

**Iris-Boo-hoo.**

**Kenny-Oh, and before we forget, the big event is just two chapters! Kepp supporting us until the end!**

**Ash-Let's see how much reviews we'll get...**

**Cilan-I know!**

**Me-Well, R&R plase! If you do, you get a virtual Victini! :)**


	20. Test Your Love! Who Does Iris Love?

**Me-Heyo peeps! We're back and chilling out with the next chappie of Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Dawn-Thank you guys for making this story reach over 200 reviews! We're now at 202. Thanks for all the support, you guys!**

**Cilan-Today's gonna be a busy day~**

**Ash-So, grab a chair with some candy and listen in on this new chappie.**

**Me-And before we begin- - -**

**Iris-Addicted does not own Pokemon or the trivia questions! Only reason we're saying Addicted is because her whole name gets cut off while editing.**

**Me-And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences and the summary of what happened last time!**

_**kricCena: **_Yeah, now Cilan is confused. This chapter is mainly Wishfulshipping with a lil' Pearl mixed in, so you'll find out if Cilan finally figures out if he loves her or not. Virtual Victini! :)

_**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **_XD Yeah. Chapter 19 was Kenny's last appearance in this story, so you should feel happy about that. :3 Virtual Victini! :)

_**biginferno:**_ Thank you. And yes, it shall be Pearlshipping for the win! Virtual Victini! :)

_**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: **_XD Virtual Victini! :)

_**Kari Hitsugaya: **_I know, right? But, Kenny's getting kicked out of that love hexagon thingy (I guess). Anyway, virtual Victini! :)

_**Give me food: **_Well, they aren't dating at the moment, but we'll see in this chappie~Virtual Victini! :)

_**Give me food: **_XD Virtual Victini! :)

_**AshXXDawn: **_Haha, kay. Virtual Riolu! :)

_**AshXXDawn: **_What are you confused about?

_**AshXXDawn: **_XD

_**AsXXDawn:**_ Haha. Four Virtual Victinis! :)

_**1029384756: **_Well, I'm thinking that will happen after Chapter 21. Or it could happen earlier... Virtual Victini! :)

_**awesomenesshasar: **_XD Haha. Virtual Victini! :)

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_I know, right?

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_XD That is so true!

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Uh...

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Are you hyper? XD I dun't wanna deal with a hyper carrot head, now do I? :3

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_XD Haha.

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Yes, Veronica. There is an Ikari make-out session. XP

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Okie Dokie Tamaki~! X3

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Well then! You're the violent kind...And how'd you know that was Gary?

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_I know, right? Isn't Iris cruel?

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Yeah, it will...

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_I know! And yes, Cilan and Iris kiss. And here begins a slowly growing relationship between a dumb dragon master and a dumb chef. :3

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Hunh?! What happened?! Did poor wittle Ichigo die?! XD Just messing with you.

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_Yeah, I know. Sabrina's such and America, ne?

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_XD Haha. You must been an extreme Pearl supporter, Veronica.

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_I know, right? At least there's a Pearlshippy chapter here.

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_*bows and begins to speak in an Elvis voice* Thank you, thank you very much.

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_*bows and speaks in an Elvis voice again* Thank you again.

_**Close 2 Nothing: **_*bows and speaks in an Elvis voice again* Thanks again. You get a whole ton of virtual Pokemon! (I'm too lazy to check back)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two senetences:<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

"I'm catching a plane to Hoenn. I'm going to do Pokemon Contests there. Well, see ya around, Dee-Dee~" he stated before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, he raced out the door, leaving me stunned to the spot with my cheeks red and my fingers on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn and the others finally reach Nimbasa City after a long trek through a forest. As Dawn and Ash race over to the Pokemon Center, Iris and Cilan get into an argument that causes Iris to drag Ash into one room with her and Cilan to drage Dawn into another room with him. Dawn and Ash begin to wonder what's up as they eat some Thai food at a restaurant. Dawn then finds out that someone paid for their food and the person was none other than Kenny Kengo! Kenny tells her about the Musical and Dawn decides to try out. After the Musical, Dawn get's first place and Kenny gives her a Pokemon Center pool pass before kissing her and running off to catch a plane to Hoenn. What will happen now? Will things turn out right between Iris and Cilan? And someone will appear in this story and he's mighty suspicious...! Who do you think he is?

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I groaned as I tossed and turned in my bed. What happened yesterday was continuously swimming through my mind.

I kept rolling until I fell to the bed with a thud.

I heard the bed across from me creak just a bit and I felt like someone was towering over me.

"Dawn?" a familiar voice asked.

Since I was stuck in the pit of my dreams, I thought that the voice belonged to Ash and I smiled a little bit.

_"This stoopid gal is too much to handle..." _I hear Piplup mutter under his breath.

_"Well, is it her fault that she has been thinking about Kenny's actions all day yesterday?"_ I heard Buneary ask him.

_"Well, yeah! Now, imma wake her up." _I heard Piplup state defiantly.

Before I could think, Piplup used Water Pulse and drenched me in water, making me shoot up almost immediately and hit my head very hard against something.

"Aw crap...!" a voice hissed before falling to the side with a thud.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and opened them slowly to see Buneary with her paws over her mouth, Piplup breathing heavily with his chest heaving up and down and Cilan on the ground while nursing his head.

"Huh?" I questioned as I went up to Cilan and poked his cheek with my index finger slightly. "You are definitely not Ash." I said bluntly.

Everyone sweat dropped before falling down anime style.

_"So, you were dreaming about Ash..." _Piplup trailed off, which made me blush furiously.

"Shut up, Buneary!" I complained, which made Cilan and Piplup laugh at my sudden outburst.

* * *

><p>I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.<p>

"Huh? What's that?" I questioned as I put a piece of bacon into my mouth. Our Pokemon were busy scarfing down Pokemon food right next to us.

"Oh, this? It's for some love game quiz thingy." Iris explained as she showed us a flyer. Ash eyed it, obviously confused.

"Love game quiz thingy?" Ash questioned, his mouth filled with pancakes and bacon.

"Never heard of it." I stated bluntly.

"Well, I think you two should honestly enter this. I mean, I'm sure you guys could win the money they offer here. They're offering 500 Poke dollars for crying out loud!" Iris exclaimed.

I looked at the flyer in astonishment.

"Wow...this seems like fun!" I exclaimed.

Ash reached over the table and looked at the flyer, wanting to have a peek of what was in store. He then smiled once he finished reading it.

"Cool! It would be even better if Cilan and Iris do it with us, as well!" Ash suggested, which made Cilan and Iris both jolt.

My eyes lit up once Ash said that.

"Yeah! You guys should definitely enter it with us, too!" I agreed. Cilan suddenly then slammed his napkin on the table and stood up from his seat next to me.

"I prefer not." Cilan stated simply before walking off. Iris huffed out an angry sigh before throwing her napkin at her plate with one half-eaten pancake on it and stood up abruptly.

"I prefer not, too. Especially if Cilan's going to compete, as well!" Iris yelled loud enough so that Cilan can hear before storming off.

"I heard that!" Cilan shouted back before turning the corner and disappearing. Iris stomped her foot on the ground while letting out an aggravated sigh before storming out of the Center.

Me and Ash both looked at each other and then at Pikachu and Piplup.

"What in the...?" Me and Ash both said in unison.

Piplup just simply shrugged his shoulders.

_"Um...we should go check on them." _he suggested. Me and Ash both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll go talk to Iris and you go talk to Cilan." I instructed. Ash got out of his chair almost immediately and gave me a salute.

"Ai yie, Captain Dee-Dee~" Ash teased, which made me jolt and fume angrily.

"ASH KETCHUM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs just as Ash laughed and scampered off to find Cilan.

Piplup nudged me with his beak and gestured over to the Pokemon Center door.

_"We should go." _Piplup suggested. I nodded as I grabbed my Pokegear and scrolled down the list for Iris on the contacts list (we traded numbers they day before we got stuck in Nimbasa Town) and clicked on her name with her picture next to it. I typed out a text and pressed Send.

Buneary seemed like she was growing impatient, for she was tapping her foot on the ground right next to Piplup.

_"Are we ready to go, Miss Perfection?" _she asked mockingly. I gritted my teeth as I gripped onto my Pokegear tightly and a vein popped in my head. Buneary knew that I hated being called "Miss Perfection", yet she calls me it, anyway. Curse Barry for teaching her how to get me mad...

"Buneary, what's up with you and trying to push my buttons today?!" I whined as I stuffed my Pokegear into my jacket pocket and I followed Piplup and Buneary out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

I kept walking over to where the Ferris Wheel was and kicked a rock with all the strength I could muster, making it bounce off a tree and land in a trash bin.

_"Why does he always make me mad yet he makes me like him?" _I asked myself as I reached a random tree and rested up against it. I mentally facepalmed and groaned.

"Iris, no! Your eyes are set on Ash and only Ash! Cilan is not the one you like." I told myself.

_"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." _my mind shot back.

"Hey...! I'm telling the truth!" I complained.

_"No matter how many times you keep denying it, you're never gonna be able to escape from the fact that your heart belongs to Cilan." _my mind told me.

"My heart belongs with Ash! Stop confusing me!" I whined.

_"Ah, so you are confused?" _my mind questioned mockingly.

"I said that? You must've gotten my voice confused with someone else's." I told my mind nonchalantly.

_"Admit it, Iris. He has tainted your mind, your heart, your soul, even your whole being! Give in already, you stubborn girl." _the voice shot back.

I gritted my teeth, getting slowly annoyed by that voice that kept talking to me.

"Stop it! Why are you telling me such nonsense? Besides, you are just a voice." I snapped.

_"Ohohoho. So, you think that I'm just a voice? Well, you're wrong. I'm a part of you." _it taunted. The last word it said kept echoing through my mind and finally, I was fed up with it.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear any of your nonsense. I love Ash! My heart has always been for Ash! Cilan's not the one I need, so shut up and leave my mind alone!" I screamed before kneeing the tree very hard.

I then noticed that two parasol ladies and a black belt were staring at me like as if I was completely paranoid and crazy.

I laughed nervously before leaning up against the tree and sighed. Then, I heard my Pokegear vibrate from in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Dawn.

_"Honestly...what does this girl want now?" _I asked myself as I clicked on the small text bubble and read what the text said.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Iris<strong>

**From: Dawn**

**Subject: ?**

**Me and Ash want to know what's up. What happened between you and Cilan? I'm sure it's nothing that bad...I mean, if we all sat down and talked about it, we would get things straight. Just tell me where you are at least cuz I think you need some girl advice.**

* * *

><p>I sighed as my thumb hovered over the reply button, debating on whether or not I should send a reply. After five minutes, I decided against it and turned off my phone, hoping not to get another text from anybody today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Where is Iris?" I asked Piplup and Buneary as we raced out of the Pokemon Center.

Buneary shrugged.

_"Do you think I know, stupid girl?" _Buneary asked, which made me fume angrily.

"Buneary...! Why do you always have to be so mean?!" I complained.

_"Since when isn't she?" _Piplup asked while rolling his eyes.

"True to dat." I agreed with Piplup as we reached the Ferris Wheel and began to look for Iris. Piplup suddenly then began tugging on my leg while pointing at a random tree across from us frantically.

I looked down at Piplup with confusion written all over my face.

"Huh? What's up, Piplup?" I questioned.

_"I found Iris! She's standing by that tree over there!" _Piplup exclaimed, pointing at the tree. I looked at where he was pointing and a smile appeared on my face as I ran over to Iris.

"Iris!" I called out.

Iris turned around and looked at me as I stopped right next to her.

"Iris, me and Ash think something's up between you and Cilan. What's going on?" I asked as she plopped down on the ground.

"It...It's nothing, Dawn. If there was something going on, you might not understand it." Iris pointed out.

"So there IS something wrong with you and him! Tell me! I'll understand it." I told her, trying to get her to bust.

Axew appeared from out of Iris' hair and sighed.

_"You can't hide from the truth forever, Iris. Admit it." _Axew urged.

_"Make her admit what?" _Piplup asked.

_"Yeah, make her admit what?" _Buneary questioned as she hopped onto my shoulder. Piplup was pouting with a "Definitely not fair..." look on his face once he saw Buneary on my shoulder.

_"Admit that she's wrong and her heart belongs to someone else!" _Axew hissed angrily.

I stared at Iris in disbelief, trying to figure out what Axew was trying to say. Was she in love? If she was, then who was she in love with?

My eyes widened as I put two and two together.

"Iris...? Are you...?" I couldn't even find the right words as I stared at her in shock. Iris looked up at me and sighed.

"You want the truth, Dawn? I'll tell you the truth. The truth is that I used to like Ash. The truth is that when I ran away to the Skyarrow Bridge when we were in Castelia City, it was because I was jealous. And the last truth is that I'm in love with Cilan and we had a sort of so-so relationship where all we did was share kisses!" Iris blurted out.

My eyes were wide in shock and I had my hands over my lips. Buneary was staring at Iris in shock and Piplup's jaw dropped. The only person who looked pleased about Iris' sudden outburst was Axew.

"Oh my god..." I was finally the first one to say something.

"What? Do you find my confession shocking?" she snapped.

I nodded slowly.

"Yes...in fact, I think I may be able to help you and Cilan's relationship blossom even more..." I trailed off. Iris huffed out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from me.

"And how so?" she questioned.

"Well...I'll find a way." I said while smiling. Just then, a rock suddenly fell from up above the tree and hit Iris in the head, knocking her out.

We all looked up and saw Solosis staring at from a random tree branch.

_"Ooops...sorry." _he apologized.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I walked over to the room that Cilan and Dawn shared and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Cilan's Pansage with Pachirisu peeking his head out from behind.

Pikachu arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Huh? How could you open the door, Pansage?" _Pikachu questioned.

_"I have something called hands, Pikachu." _Pansage said sarcastically before stepping aside so that I could step in.

"Pansage, do you know where Cilan is?" I asked as Pachirisu closed the door behind me.

_ "Oh, him? He's in the bathroom fretting over something I don't know of. Dawn's Snivy is trying to calm him down." _Pansage said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

I gave him a quick thank you before heading over to the bathroom door and knocking on it.

"Dawn, if that's you, then I would not like to be bothered." Cilan said from on the other side. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"It's Ash, Cilan." I said.

"Oh. Hey, Ash. I would not like to be bothered, thank you very- - -" I cut him off before he could finish that statement.

"Hold that thought. Why are you ignoring Iris?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Iris? Since when was I ignoring her?" he questioned.

"Don't think I'm the same stupid child you met when I first came to this region. Now, what's up?" I said as I pressed my ear to the door.

_"ADMIT YOU LOVE HER!" _I heard Pansage yell at the door from right beside me. I cocked up an eyebrow in confusion while Pikachu eyed Pansage weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

_"Yeah, I'm with smarty stoopid pants. What?" _Pikachu questioned, which made me shoot a death glare in his direction and he began to laugh.

_"Say that you love her! You can't hide from the truth forever!" _Pansage called out.

"What truth? I'm not hiding from anything." Cilan stated defiantly.

Pansage and Pachirisu sweat dropped at what Cilan said.

_"Yeah, you are. You're hiding from us behind that bathroom door right now." _they both stated bluntly.

"Cilan, just tell us the truth. What's going on between you and Iris?" I asked.

I heard Cilan sigh on the other side before speaking.

"You wanna know the truth, Ash? Well, I'll tell you everything. Iris used to like you. You never saw what happened in Castelia City because Dawn thought you were too much of a kid to understand." Cilan said.

I scoffed angrily as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, like I'm a child. I'm sixteen, for crying out loud!" I complained, which made Pansage, Pachirisu, and Pikachu laugh.

"And the last thing is that me and Iris had a little so-so hookup where all we did was kiss each other until we're drunk!" Cilan exclaimed, finishing off his explanation.

I stared at the door in shock. Pachirisu was stuck to the spot and Pikachu looked like he was trying to comprehend all this stuff that suddenly got crammed into his mind. The only one who looked pleased by this was Pansage, and boy did he have a scary face...

_ "See? Told you that you can't hide from the truth forever." _Pansage stated smartly, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face.

It took me, Pikachu, and Pachirisu to comprehend all this into simpler terms and I sighed while laughing.

"I knew it, Cilan! You like Iris, don't you? Then, that love game quiz will definitely be the right thing for you!" I declared. I then heard a small grunt from behind the door.

_"Which is why this operation will go smoothly~!" _a familiar voice singsonged from behind the door. I then heard Cilan cuss under his breath and then a thud.

My eyes were wide in fear as I began to continuously knock on the door.

"CILAN! Are you and Snivy okay in there?" I asked.

Pansage sweat dropped before hopping up and opening the door. Me, Pikachu, and Pachirisu gawked in surprise.

"The door was open all this time?!" Ash nearly exclaimed. Pansage pushed it off as we all walked into the bathroom and saw Cilan knocked out on the floor with Snivy standing on top of him.

_"Hahahahahaha! I'm the king of the world!" _Snivy declared before hiccuping and falling off of Cilan.

We all sweat dropped.

"Um..." we all trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I looked around at my surroundings eagerly as Ash sat down next to me with Pachirisu and Pikachu following from behind.

"I feel like this is going to be fun!" I declared, which made Ash laugh.

"You always think something's going to be fun, Dawn." Ash pointed out.

I pouted while staring at the back of Pachirisu's head.

"Ash...!" I whined, which made him laugh.

"You always make things fun for me, Dawn." he whispered under his breath. Unfortunate for him, I heard him and blushed furiously.

Just then, a guy with black hair gelled down and sticking out by the sides tapped on the mic and began to talk.

"Is this mic on?" he asked.

We then heard loud cheers and hollers come out from the black in front of us and we then realized that there was an audience.

I then realized that there were cameras trained on us and I let out a squeak before clinging onto Ash. Ash smiled before putting an arm around me.

"You'll be fine, Dawn." he said reassuringly as the guy continued to speak into the microphone.

Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan had woken up and looked around tiredly.

"Ugh...what happened?" Cilan questioned. He then realized that Iris was right next to him. He tried not to gulp as she rubbed her eyes.

He then smiled, realizing how cute she looked there just now. He then mentally smacked himself in the face and sighed.

Iris looked around at her surroundings until her eyes landed on Cilan.

Her eyes were then narrowed into slits as she glared at him.

"Cilan." she hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

Before Cilan could say something to her, the announcer up front began to speak. Actually, Cilan was relieved to not hear another word from her as he continued to listen.

"And now, may I welcome Miss Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum competing against Cilan and Iris!" the guy declared as spotlights shined down on us.

Ash nudged me slightly and I looked up, seeing the cameras. I cleared my throat and gave the camera the biggest smile I could muster up.

"And here are the competitors going against them. Please welcome Miss Iris from Opelucid City and Mister Cilan from Striaton City!" the announcer declared.

Iris looked around and frowned.

"Okay, how did we get here?" she asked, shooting a glance at Cilan. Cilan looked at her questioningly.

"Do you honestly think I know?" Cilan almost snapped.

"There are three rounds in total! The last round is a race and the first two rounds are trivia Q&A! So, let's begin." the announcer said as he was handed an envelope.

"The first two rounds are ten minutes long and you guys may need mini laptops and also your brains for these rounds." the announcer explained as another guy handed us our mini laptops.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Why do we need these?" I questioned while nudging Ash and pointing at the laptop.

Ash shrugged as he turned on his laptop.

"I'm guessing that we need to look up answers for the trivia questions...?" Ash trailed off. I sighed before turning on my laptop and clicking on the Firefox icon.

"Now, let the game begin! First question: What are the two most famous auction houses of London?" the announcer asked.

Me and Ash stared at him weirdly.

_"Say what?" _Pachirisu questioned.

_"Okay, now what the heck is London? Is it a brand of food?" _Piplup asked as I sighed.

"How are we going to solve this one, Ash? You think I've been to London, the famous place where Contests first became a big hit?" I fretted.

Ash facepalmed and typed Google into the search box.

"Why do you think we have these laptops, Dawn?" Ash asked as the word Google showed up on his screen. My eyes were wide as I did the same thing with my laptop.

"OH! Now I get it!" I exclaimed before typing the question in and clicking on a link. I let out a small "oh" as I read the answer.

"What's up, Dawn? You got the answer?" he questioned.

I nodded as I showed him the answer on my screen and a smile flickered across his face.

"Okay! Now, we need to get the announcer's attention." Ash said as he looked around for some button or bell.

I then spotted a red button next to Pachirisu, who was apparetnly sleeping on it. Curiosity got the better of me as I reached over and pressed the button. It made a loud buzzing sound, causing Piplup to choke on a piece of candy he found in my pocket, Pikachu to cover his ears, Pachirisu to jump up in surprise, and me shrieking and clinging onto Ash.

I swore that I saw Ash blush as the announcer turned around.

"Aha! So, have you two cutsie litte lovebirds found the answer?" he asked.

Ash pretended to gag as the microphone was shoved in my direction and I read the answer that was on the computer screen.

"Is it Sotheby's and Christie's?" I answered uncertainly into the microphone.

The announcer smiled as we heard a loud dinging sound and confetti was dumped over us.

I shook it and laughed, seeing that Ash turned into a confetti snowman.

"CO-RRECT!" the announcer declared as we noticed the zero on the screen that was attatched to the desk turn into a 1.

"Yay! We got a point, Ashy~!" I declared before pulling Ash into a hug.

Ash blushed furiously before returning the hug.

"Now, let's continue the game, shall we?" the announcer asked as he read another question from the card that was in another envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

I frowned as me and Cilan breezed through the first round with ease. What was the main objective of this game, anyway? It made no sense!

So far, me and Cilan had 12 points while Ash and Dawn had 15 points. We were down to seven minutes on the clock in the second round so far. Was that dense Ash actually smarter than me? And why do we need these laptops?! It STILL made no sense!

"Who quoted the famous phrase: 'A true friend stabs you in the front'?" the announcer asked.

"Oooooooh, I know! It's Professor Oak, right?!" Ash called out as he pressed the button. I saw Dawn hiss at him as the announcer sighed.

"WRONG-O, kiddo!" he declared, which made me laugh quietly. I knew how big of a kid Ash was and to think he would say Professor Oak...! The mere thought of it made me laugh.

I then felt like a pair of eyes were trained on me and they were burning into my skull. I looked out from the corner of my eye and saw Cilan staring at me.

I let out a silent hmph before looking away and for a second, my face turned red.

"Does Miss Iris and Mister Cilan know the answer?" he asked.

I looked up and pressed the button, knowing the answer from back in school.

"I know the answer! It's- - -" I was then cut off by Cilan.

"That phrase was quoted by Oscar Wilde." Cilan stated.

"And that's CO-RRECT!" he declared as the audience in front of us applauded and we got a point.

"Huh. I never knew that you were so smart, Cilan." I noted.

"You just never took the time to know about me well. And how did you know that I liked strawberry crepes?" he asked as the announcer opened another envelope.

My face flushed a bright red that resembled that of a maraschino cherry as he read the question on the card.

"Who was America's first flapper icon?" he asked.

I froze, wondering what that whole question meant.

"What's...a flapper?" I questioned.

"You didn't know, Iris? They're women from the 1920s and they usually wore short dresses, cut their hair into a bob, and they usually listen to jazz. They're a different type of women. See?" Cilan explained as he showed me pictures of a flapper.

I was stunned yet freaked out as I looked at the pictures. Stunned because of how beautiful they looked and freaked out because of the short dresses they wore.

I then began to surf the net and found the answer to the question.

I pressed the button and I heard Ash whine, realizing that he was about to push the button.

"The answer is Betty Boop!" me and Cilan both answered in unison.

Green locked on brown as we stared at each other. The announcer chuckled before talking into his microphone.

"CO-RRECT!" he declared as a point was given to us.

I smiled as the announcer pulled out another card from another envelope.

"Geez, how many envelopes does he have on the ground?" Cilan asked himself as he lounged back in his chair and closed his eyes, hoping to zone out.

I then took this time to sneak a peek at Cilan. He looked pretty cute when was asleep with a strand of hair in his face. I reached over and brushed it away just as the announcer began to read the next question on the card.

"Which company is named after the Greek goddess of victory?" he asked.

I then began to type the question into the search box on Cilan's laptop (I was too lazy to turn on mine) and pulled up the answer.

"I know! It's Aphrodite!" Ash declared, which made Dawn facepalm and groan.

"WRONG-O, kiddo!" he declared. Ash pouted ash Dawn whacked him upside the head and began to lecture him.

I giggled, but it subsided once the spotlight shone down on us and the announcer spoke into his microphone.

"Now, does Cilan and Iris know the answer?" he asked.

"The answer is Nike." I stated.

"And that's CO-RRECT!" the announcer declared as we were given another point.

I sighed as I lounged back in my chair and stared at Cilan, who was still trying to sleep. I then yawned and couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder.

Cilan's eyes shot open and he looked down to see me resting on his shoulder. His face flushed a bright red before he looked away.

"And now, let's head on to the final round! This round is a race through obstacles and the first couple to reach the finish line will win the amazing prize of 500 Poke dollars!" the announcer declared before pulling away a curtain to reveal a long strip filled with obstacles and courses.

"Um...Iris?" Cilan questioned as he poked at my forehead.

"Eh? What do you want?" I questioned before getting up and looking down the long hallway strip that the announcer was talking about.

Before Cilan could answer my question, the announcer pressed a button, which cause the seats to spring up and us to fly out of the chairs and land on the ground.

Weird thing is, Ash landed on top of Dawn while straddling her in the process and as for me, I was sitting on Cilan's stomach with my back facing him.

"And let the final round begin! Let your true colors of love show!" he declared before he started the timer.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! We have only five minutes to complete this?!" Dawn shrieked as Ash got off of her.

_"Well, we gotta get going or else Cilan and Iris will beat us to it." _Piplup suggested. Dawn nodded before following Ash and Pikachu.

"We should get going." Cilan suggested before pushing me off him slightly and helping me up. I yanked my hand out of his grasp and stomped off.

"Like I need any help from you!" I hollered before disappearing out of his sight.

* * *

><p>I screamed as a lot of Woobats flew out from a dark corner in the cave I entered. I had ditched Cilan and headed off to the finish line, hoping to prove to that dumb announcer that single ladies can win 500 Poke bucks and not just couples.<p>

I hugged myself, realizing that this whole place was cold.

"Oh, I wish that...that..." I trailed off in my thoughts as I tried to figure my way out of the cave.

Axew popped out from inside my hair and looked up at me.

_"You wish what, Iris?" _he questioned.

Solosis came out from his Pokeball and so did Emolga.

_"We all know what you wish for~" _Solosis hinted.

_"You just want Cilan to hold onto you tightly as you try to figure your way out of this cave, ne?" _Emolga teased, which made me pout and blush furiously.

"N-no way! L-like as if I was wishing for that!" I snapped angrily.

Emolga snickered as we reached a fork in the cave.

_"Sure..." _she trailed off as I began to figure out which way to go.

"Where should we go, you guys?" I asked, ignoring what Emolga said on purpose. Truth is, I really wanted to be in Cilan's arms right now. I actually kinda regretted saying those mean things to him.

Axew hopped out from his spot in my hair and pointed to my left.

_"Follow the light. It might probably lead us to where the finish line is." _Axew suggested before climbing back up my leg and body and back into his spot in my hair.

"Guys, let's go." I said before heading down to where the light was.

I frowned, seeing that we were never going to reach the light anytime soon.

_"Huh...did we make a wrong turn somewhere?" _I asked myself as I turned the corner. My eyes were wide once I saw what was in front of me.

"A waterfall?!" I exclaimed in horror.

Emolga and Solosis gulped before returning into their Pokeballs. Axew snickered as I looked down.

_"Scaredy-cats." _Axew sneered.

I gulped, knowing my fear for big drops down waterfalls and rollercoasters.

"Oh, holy crap...How to get myself out of this one..." I trailed off.

_"There's no way to get across the waterfall without falling down it and we're basically cornered, considering the fact that we're on the edge of the cave and possibly the edge of Unova." _Axew explained.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, my eyes as wide as saucers.

"WHAT?! We're on the edge of Unova?!" I mearly shrieked at the top of my lungs, causing Axew to flinch.

_"I was exaggerating about the edge of Unova part." _Axew pointed out.

"But...! How do we get down?!" I whined, fretting in the process.

_"Well, my suggestion is that we take a- - -" _Axew was cut off by the shrill noise of Woobats heading our way.

I screamed as I stumbled backwards and fell off the edge of the cliff. I saw my whole life flash right before my eyes.

_"Oh, my life is done! I never even got to tell Cila- - -I mean, Ash how much he means to me!" _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and waited to be beside Arceus in heaven.

However, I didn't feel myself hit the water or hear my bones break from the impact with the hard concrete rock. Instead, my landing was soft, warm, and comforting.

I opened my eyes slowly and brown slowly locked on green.

"I got you." that familiar voice said reassuringly as I felt myself being lowered down. I then realized that Cilan had caught me in mid-fall.

I blushed at the thought and unconsciously buried my face into his chest, trying to hide the embarrassing blush that was on my face. I felt him stiffen, but I shrugged it off as we touched the ground.

I looked up at Cilan and he looked down at me.

The moment was spoiled by a familiar childish voice and Ash running out from a hole in the cave with Dawn following from behind.

"ASH KETCHUM! Where have you lead us to?!" she snapped.

Just then, we heard confetti and streamers and balloons began to fall from the sky.

"KYA~! What in the world?!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Cilan and Iris! You reached the finish line first! For your prize, you guys win 500 Poke dollars!" the announcer declared.

Dawn silenced him, realizing the position me and Cilan were in.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Dawn hollered at the top of her lungs. Sooner or later, everyone except for Ash (he's such a kid and he still doesn't understand matters of the heart even thought he's sixteen) began chanting that one word that haunted me for days.

Cilan sighed before beginning to lean in slowly. I then surprised him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down, causing his lips to connect with my own.

Everyone cheered and I felt like I was in complete bliss as he kissed back. He then pulled away so that we could catch our breath before leaning in for another kiss.

I then realized something as our lips met once again.

I was in love with Cilan.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Ash, were you expecting that to happen?" I was officially brimming with excitement as me and Ash strolled through Nimbasa City later that day.

Ash arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Was I expecting what?" Ash questioned, which made me laugh.

"Were you expecting Cilan to go in for a kiss from Iris?" I asked as we headed towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh, so that's what they were doing! For a second, I thought that they were chewing each other's faces off." Ash pointed out.

Piplup sweat dropped.

_"Exactly what I thought when Dawn and Kenny were kissing in Accumula Town..." _Piplup muttered to himself.

We got into the Ferris Wheel car and Pikachu and Piplup got into the one behind us. Once we sat down, I whacked him upside the head.

"ASH KETCHUM! How come you don't understand the matters of love as yet?" I exclaimed.

Ash scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I do! I just choose not to show it." he pointed out adamantly.

"Oh, really? There's actually a smart Ash Ketchum inside of you?" I questioned jokingly as the ride began to move.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah. In fact, I'll tell you a fact that you probably won't know." he challenged.

"Oh? Are you possibly trying to challenge my IQ?" I asked.

"I thought your IQ was a big fat zero." Ash teased, which made me fume through my nostrils.

"ASH...! I have an IQ of 59, you dumbo!" I whined.

"An IQ of 59? That just made the three blind mice cry." Ash said smartly.

"Are you insulting my IQ?!" I snapped angrily.

Ash shrugged as he used my legs as an ottoman and rested them on my legs and placed his hands behind his head while lounging back.

"I could be. Besides, I have an IQ of 99." Ash remarked, which made my jaw drop.

I shoved his feet off of my legs roughly, causing the car to jerk back and forth violently and for me to fall on top of him.

Our noses were squished together and we were so close that if I moved my head just a little bit, we would've kissed.

Brown locked onto deep sapphire blue as we stared at each other down. He rested one hand on my head and brought my head, causing my lips to crash onto his.

My eyes were wide in shock as he kissed me hungrily.

We pulled away a minute later and we were back in the same position we were in before with his hand on my head.

He then lifted his other hand and the next thing you know, he was squeezing a certain part of my chest with a cheeky grin on his face.

"BOOBIE~!" Ash declared as he squeezed even more.

My face was completely red as I quickly moved his hand away from my chest and smacked him in the head.

"PERV!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>After the Ferris Wheel stopped, we got off with Pikachu and Piplup running ahead of us.<p>

I then bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was- - -" I looked up and sapphire blue locked onto green.

"Why, hello beautiful lady." he greeted while bowing and taking his cap off. I blushed as he got on one knee, took my hand, and softly kissed it.

I blushed furiously and then realized who this guy was.

"Drew...?" I questioned in surprise.

The guy looked up at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Drew? I believe that is not my name." he noted as he stood up. My jaw dropped realizing that he was at least six foot two with me being only five foot two. And Drew would be at least be as tall as Ash, who is apparently five foot four.

"Then...what is your name?" I asked.

"Me? I'm N," he leaned in towards my face. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Dawn Berlitz." he said softly in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I gasped while Ash fumed, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets while muttering profanities to himself. Pikachu was smirking evilly while Piplup was frozen to the spot.

He walked off through the entrance and I was stunned to the spot. I blinked as a rose was tossed in my direction and it landed in my hand.

"Me being that richie? Not a chance, Miss Dawn." a familiar voice said.

I looked up from the rose and saw Drew standing a few inches away from me. He was wearing something similar to what he wore in that picture May took of him when she first saw him except his shirt jacket was a navy blue.

"Drew!" I exclaimed.

"Hello. I came here to compete in the Musical and I was coming back from praying to Arceus by his statue in the woods when I saw you talking to that richie N." he said.

"Huh? You know N?" I questioned.

Drew nodded.

"Yeah. I suggest you don't trust him. I sense something evil about him." Drew noted as he stood in front of me.

"Eh...?" I trailed off into my own thoughts. Then, a smile flickered across Drew's face.

"Well, good luck in the League." he said before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I placed the hand that was not occupied by an object over my lips as Drew smirked before walking off.

"Oh, hey Ashy. Cat got your tongue?" Drew teased from behind me before leaving us alone.

I turned around and saw Ash glaring at where Drew was before he left.

"Um...Ash?" I questioned.

"Huh? What's up, Dawn?" Ash asked, snapping out of the trance he was in. I giggled as I grabbed his hand.

"Let's head back before Iris and Cilan wonder what's taking us so long." I told him before dragging him back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hello?"

_"Have you found them?"_

"You mean her?"

_"Wait, the destined one's a girl?"_

"Yeah. Dawn might be the key to the past."

_"How would she be connected to something big like this? She's a girl from Sinnoh, for crying out loud!"_

"Ghetsis! I know what I'm doing!"

_"Fine...don't come crying to me if she's not the one."_

"Dawn is the one! I just know it! She'll be able to awaken Zekrom and Reshiram and then...I'll find out about the past and what my purpose in life is."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's the end! Phew, now that was long.<strong>

**Dawn-Well, this must be quite the chapter!**

**Ash-Yeah, it must be...**

**Me-So! Who do you think was talking to Ghetsis? And is Dawn destined to do something grand? And what is this about looking back at the past?**

**Drew-You'll find out sooner or later.**

**Cilan-And as for all you Drew fans, he only appears in the chapter and after that, he doesn't appear ever again.**

**May-Aw...! When do I appear?**

**Me-Sometime soon. I'm still not sure exactly when, but I know you will be in this story.**

**May-Oh, okay.**

**Iris-The next chapter shall be eventful~**

**Me-And it will turn the tide greatly! Get ready for some Ikari and Ash beating up Paul!**

**Ash-EH?!**

**Dawn-Well...**

**Paul-Who the heck would even care?**

**Me-You wouldn't. -.-'**

**Drew-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Emolga! :)**

**Cilan-For your convenience, here's a preview of what will happen next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview~<strong>

"Give me back mah strawberry!"

_"I find that this is wrong."_

"Hey! What are you doing to Dawn?!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Holy crap! This chapter reached up to around 7000+ words!<strong>


	21. Ash's Anger Finally Snaps!

**Me-Heyo~! It must've been forever since my last update, ne?**

**Paul-*scoffs* I was praying you abandoned the story.**

**Me-WHAT?! Why would I?! This is my most popular story on ! There's no way I'll abandon this baby!**

**Ash-And also, we have 247 reviews! Thanks for all of the support! :)**

**Dawn-So! What's up today?**

**Me-Ashy getting jealous and some Paul bashing! X3**

**Dawn-EH?!**

**Paul-Well, NightcoreAddictXX does not own Pokémon. She is not plagerizing at all. :/**

**Me-And onto the replies to the reivews, the last two sentences, and the summary of what happened last time!**

_**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: **_XD Virtual Emolga! :)

_**kricV5: **_Yes, she is. And as for N, we'll see about that one. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**simplyZbest: **_Aw, thanks! And N is in the Japan episodes? I didn't know that! Virtual Emolga! :)

_**biginferno: **_Aw, thanks! Virtual Emolga! :)

_**aloasa: **_Well, Ikari is in the way and then there's Ryu. *sighs* It's gonna be a while until Ash and Dawn are inseparable. Misty's out of the question and May is...well, I don't know. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**WhiteEagle1985: **_Thanks! Virtual Emolga! :)

_**RickyPWhoWrites: **_Thanks a lot. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**bunny2512: **_Yup, Ash does have a pervy side. He just doesn't feel like showin' it. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Guest: **_O...kay. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Guest: **_Yup. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Guest: **_It sure is. Wait unti lyou read this chapter. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**DGWM: **_Aw, thanks. And also, of course! Who would you like to add? Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Anon: **_Thanks!

_**Anon: **_Thanks!

_**Anon: **_Thanks!

_**Dawn Ketchum Fan: **_Yup, she has an IQ like that. Yeah, some things about Dawn will never change...She will change her mind pretty soon and Meloetta shall be introduced soon. Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Anon: **_XD

_**Anon: **_Yup, he is.

_**Anon: **_:)

_**Anon: **_EH?!

_**Anon: **_Yup, it sure did.

_**Anon: **_XD

_**Anon: **_Thank you.

_**Anon: **_Oh yes, it did.

_**Anon: **_:)

_**wenshao200077: **_Aw, thanks! Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Anon: **_Oh yes, he did.

_**Anon: **_Well, I guess that depends...

_**Anon: **_He could if he felt like it...

_**Anon: **_:)

_**Anon: **_:)

_**Anon: **_:)

_**Anon: **_Oh yes, it did.

_**Anon: **_Okay, you get a virtual Munchlax and a whole ton of other virtual Pokémon! :)

_**DragonMaster5427: **_Okay, you can have a virtual pie. :)

_**Pearlshipper123: **_Oh, okay! Virtual Emolga! :)

_**Sunheart13: **_Oh, thanks! :)

_**fenikin: **_Ash is beating up one today. Virtual Emolga :)

_**Guest: **_This chapter is coming up right now! As for the next one, that one will come up after I put up the first chappie of Vampire Patissiere! X3 Virtual Emolga :)

_**Pearlshipper123: **_Yeeup. He sure did. And Piplup had fainted at the sight.

_**Pearlshipper123: **_Well, I could've. It's not too late to do that for the future chappies!

_**Pearlshipper123: **_Yeah, I know. I, honestly, don't see the purpose of the shipping. Same for Pokeshipping. :/

_**Pearlshipper123: **_Yeeup.

_**Pearlshipper123: **_I think I answered this question already, but he does it after everyone else. You can get to witness him battling in Driftveil City.

_**Pearlshipper123: **_Yup. You get some virtual Pokémon! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

_ "Fine...don't come crying to me if she's not the one."_

"Dawn is the one! I just know it! She'll be able to awaken Zekrom and Reshiram and then...I'll find out about the past and what my purpose in life is."

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn wakes up the next day to hitting poor Cilan in the head. Her Pokémon tease her and she gets mad at the them for one, teasing her, and two, waking her up. During breakfast, Iris introduces them to a love game quiz in the city and they decide to join, but Iris and Cilan refuse! They walk off angrily and Ash and Dawn decide to split up and talk to them. Ash and Dawn find out that Cilan and Iris had been having a meaningless relationship and the two form a plan: They drag the two of them to the love game quiz! The prize is 500 Pokedollars and they fight to the finish while as for Iris and Cilan, they don't help each other out, but can't help but look at each other from out of the corner of their eyes. The last challenge is a race and the two teams race to the finish! Just as Iris falls down a waterfall, Cilan catches her and the two reach the finish line and share a sweet kiss. This is when she realizes that she's apparently in love with Cilan. After, Ash and Dawn talk for a bit at the Ferris Wheel and when they come off, N sweeps Dawn off her feet and Drew talks to them, as well. They end up going back to the Pokémon Center soon after. What they don't know is that two mysterious people want Dawn for their own purposes! What will happen next? Will there _**REALLY **_be a lot of Paul bashing? And will be Dawn be confident enough to kick Elesa's butt?

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Race ya there!" Ash hollered as he raced out of the Pokémon Center.

I pouted while sticking my lower lip out.

"Ash...!" I complained as I raced after Ash with Piplup and Ash's Pikachu following from behind.

Iris laughed as she finished off her coffee. (A/N: Yes, Iris drinks coffee.)

"They will never stop! No matter how hard they try to mature, they will always remain little kids." Iris pointed out.

"True..." Cilan trailed off as he looked at her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second before looking away, remembering what went on with them yesterday when they won that love game quiz.

"So..." Cilan trailed off.

"So..." Iris trailed off.

"How about I go clean up this mess and then we can do something. I heard that Ash and Dawn won't be finished with their training until late in the evening, so I was thinking of going to the Ferris Wheel. If you don't want to do that, then we can stop by the Musical place and watch a performance. Or! There is the- - -" Cilan cupped her face in his hands suddenly and crushed his lips to her own.

Her eyes were wide in surprise as she slowly kissed back.

They pulled away two minutes later and they looked away once again.

"I'll head back to my room." Cilan suggested.

"You go do that. I'll be going to see the musical." Iris stated as they both split ways.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu! Go and use Thundertbolt!" Ash called out.<p>

"Piplup! Counter that with Peck!" I commanded.

The attacks both collided and the two Pokemon jumped back while panting slightly.

Ash looked over at me and he smirked.

"Man...you're getting better and better as time goes by..." Ash trailed off, which made me laugh.

"Maybe I'm getting too better for your own good." I said teasingly.

That smug smirk disappeared from Ash's face for only a second as he knelt down to Pikachu's height and whispered something in his ear.

Pikachu's ears perked up and his eyes were wide as he listened to every word Ash told him.

_"W-what?! You know Dawn will kill you that for later!" _Pikachu hissed.

"Relax, buddy. I get my ass kicked by her everyday." Ash noted as he stood up and looked at me.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Ash?" I questioned.

"Oh, me?" Ash chuckled at this. "No, it's nothing." he continued to eye me.

"Um...Ash?" I questioned, wondering why he was staring at me like that.

"Come here." he said. Me and Piplup simply shrugged before I began to walk over to him.

"What is it now, Ash?" I questioned.

"However," he pulled me towards him so that our foreheads and noses were touching. "You are quite beautiful." he complimented in a husky voice.

My face was as red as ever and I prayed that the moment would last forever. But, it didn't.

Piplup groaned from on the ground and I gasped.

"Piplup!" I exclaimed as I looked down at him.

"Step number one! Never, and I mean never, let your opponent distract you." Ash said as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.

I picked up Piplup and looked at Ash, who was whistling without a care in the world.

"You idiot! How could you do such a- - -" Ash shoved a Pokeball into my hands. "Huh...? What is this?" I asked.

"I found this Pokeball all alone in the woods. I don't know what kind of Pokémon it is, but I'm sure that it would be suited for you." Ash explained.

I blushed furiously.

_"It's so obvious, Dawn." _Piplup pointed out bluntly.

"What's obvious, Piplup?" I questioned.

_"He loves you." _Piplup jeered, which made me pout.

"Piplup...!" I complained, which made Piplup chuckle, hop out of my arms and begin to roll around on the ground in laughter.

I pouted while crossing my arms over my chest just ash Ash laughed.

"Piplup's funny, isn't he?" Ash asked just as his Pokegear rang. He pulled out of his jeans pocket and answered it.

"Yello? Oh, hey Iris!" he answered, which made me giggle.

"So funny..." I trailed off.

_"This is stupid! Why won't they get a fricking move on!?" _Oshawott snapped.

_"Cuz they're idiots, that's why." _Piplup noted.

_"Of course..." _Pikachu said.

_"I agree with all you guys." _Meloetta agreed.

_"Me-meloetta?!" _Oshawott and Piplup both exclaimed in unison, their faces as plump as a tomato.

_"Yes, me. I agree, but I honestly think that you all are a ton of idiots. Let them take their time." _she explained.

_"But...! They are some stupid guys in the way!" _Pikachu complained.

_"Yeah, and that too. Just give them some time, okay?" _Meloetta asked.

_"Okay~!" _Buneary declared as she glomped Pikachu, which made him groan.

_"Oh, brother..." _he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Give me back mah strawberry!" Ash whined later that night at dinner.<p>

I grinned as I kept the strawberry in between my teeth.

Cilan chuckled.

"Ash, I don't think she's giving up anytime soon." Cilan noted, which made Ash pout.

"But...!" he complained. Ash was wearing a black shirt with yellow and grey striped boxers.

"It's true, though." Cilan spoke up once again as he continued to eat a slice of his homemade blueberry pie. Cilan was wearing a white Ed Hardy shirt with black pajama pants.

"Ash, just give in already! We all know you're a little kid." Iris teased as she ate the last of her slice of blueberry pie. Iris was wearing a red and blue striped cami with white pajama pants.

I giggled.

"Haha, Ash- - -KYA~!" I exclaimed as Ash suddenly tackled me. I was wearing a black tank top with pink pajama shorts.

"Ha, ha, ha. Got you now." he sneered as he pinned my wrists above my head. I blushed furiously, noticing how close he was to me.

Iris whistled.

"Woo-hoo! Go get em' Ash!" she hollered.

Just last night, Iris told me that she realized that she loved Cilan, not Ash. I was nearly brimming with happiness and when I teased her, she had blushed and shook her head multiple times.

"Dawn, just give back the strawberry." Cilan said.

Ash smirked as he pulled the strawberry out of my mouth and popped it in his mouth.

"I win." he stated simply as he sat on me.

"Oh...my...god...ASH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which made Cilan and Iris laugh.

Iris then noticed the Pokémon Center pool pass right by my finished tiramisu plate and she picked it up.

"Dawn? Were you planning on going to the pool?" Iris asked.

I looked over at Iris and saw the slip in her hands.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me about that." I said. "Ash...get off!" I exclaimed as I shoved him off of me.

"Well, you can go ahead." he said as I got off the ground and went into the bathroom to change into my bikini.

I came out two minutes later wearing an electric blue cover-up with my black and blue striped bikini.

"Well...someone's ready to go to the beach. Doesn't look like you're going to the pool or anything." Cilan commented.

Iris shot a glare in his direction as she nudged him slightly.

"Leave the girl! She can dress up how she wants to dress up." Iris snapped.

I looked around for a specific someone and frowned.

"Guys, where's Ash?" I asked.

"Oh, him? He's getting in some last minute training." Iris repiled.

"Okay. Well, I'm heading to the pool. Cilan, I'll be back at around eleven thirty." I told him.

Cilan nodded.

"Okie dokey, Dawn." he said.

"Well, I'll see Cilan later and you guys tomorrow." I told them as I left the room and headed to the pool.

* * *

><p>I took off my cover-up and laid it down on one of the chairs just as someone's head popped up on the surface.<p>

I gasped while blushing, butterflies began fluttering in my stomach once I recognized the person.

"Paul...?" I questioned incredulously.

He looked around and a small smirk crawled onto his lips once he saw me.

"Troublesome." he said, which made me pout.

"Gr...! When will you stop calling me that?! My name is Dawn, not Troublesome!" I complained.

He chuckled as he sat on the edge of the pool.

"I guess it stuck." he glanced over at me. "So, what brings you to the pool?" he asked.

"I won the Musical and I ended up getting a pass to here. I decided to come here tonight so that I could relax before my battle tomorrow." I explained as I sat down next to him.

"If you really wanted to relax so badly, then why didn't you go to the hot tub?" he asked, which made me glare at him.

"You are such an idiot..." I trailed off.

"No, but listen. What are you _**really **_doing here?" he asked.

"I'm actually kind of nervous. I've been hearing from people that Elesa is a very tough opponent, even though they had won eight badges. I saw a guy scream as he ran out of the gym and I heard from one girl that the hardest part about her journey was battling her." I explained while watching my hot pink toenails in the water.

"Meh. I guess she is kind of tough..." he trailed off. "Well, I've got advice for you: Do not let your guard down. Elesa has this special ability where she can read your mind and she plans her attack at the last moment once she reads your mind. Make sure that you're not stressed, as well. She will use that against you." he advised.

"Oh wow. Paul actually gave me advice." I noted sarcastically.

"Just take the goddamn advice." he snapped.

"Well...thanks." I thanked him as I stared into his onyx colored eyes.

To me, they were just like Ryu's eyes. Even though they looked cold and icy, they at least showed emotion when they needed it.

We stared at each other for three minutes before he leaned in. I leaned in, as well. As I continued to lean in, my mom's words from in the letter rang through my mind.

_"...__don't do anything I wouldn't do." _her words echoed through my ears.

_"I find that this is wrong...But, I guess it couldn't hurt, right?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Good job, buddy!" Ash declared as he gave Pikachu a high-five.<p>

_"Oh...my...god...that...was...tiring..." _Piplup said in between pants as he followed them from behind.

"Relax, Piplup!" Ash said as he unlocked the door to me and Cilan's room and stepped in.

Cilan was reading a book while Iris was in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

However, he didn't see me.

"Guys, where's Dawn?" he asked as he continued to look around for me.

"Oh, she left for the pool." Cilan said, not looking up from his book even once.

"Okay, thanks." He turned to Pikachu, Piplup, Meloetta, and Oshawott. "Come on, guys! Let's go check up on Dawn!" Ash declared as he skipped out of the room with Pikachu, Meloetta, and Oshawott following from behind.

Piplup groaned loudly as he trudged after them.

_"Not...again..." _he trailed off as he left the room.

Iris laughed as she turned off the sink.

"Those guys are silly, aren't they?" she closed the door and looked over at Cilan. "Ash is still a little kid..." she trailed off.

Cilan put down his book and looked at Iris.

"Come here." he said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Iris walked over to him and sat down.

"What's up?" she questioned.

Cilan didn't answer her question as he put his hand over her eyes, leaned in, and pressed his lips to her own softly.

Iris was surprised and you couldn't see due to his hand on her eyes, but her eyes were wide in shock.

He pulled away and whispered three words to her softly.

"I love you..."

* * *

><p>Our lips connected and I felt like the world had dissolved around me. I didn't know what to do. Either it was a sin or it felt just right.<p>

He kissed back just as hard and I fought back.

His hand unconsciously landed on my own hand and he gripped it tightly.

We didn't even notice that the pool door busted open and some Pokémon began to make noise.

_"The hell?" _Pikachu exclaimed.

We pulled away and Ash stared at us in surprise. Meloetta had her hands over her mouth in shock, Oshawott was stunned, Pikachu didn't have anymore words to say, and Piplup had fainted at the sight.

Suddenly, an angry aura rushed over Ash and he gritted his teeth as he raced over to Paul.

"Hey! What are you doing to Dawn?!" Ash yelled as he ran over to Paul and karate kicked him in face.

Paul fell into the water and Ash jumped in after him.

I gasped as I watched the bloody fight unfold before me.

Ash kept swinging punches at Paul's face and Paul smirked as he grabbed ahold of Ash's neck and tried to choke him as they plunged underwater.

"ASH! PAUL!" I screamed as I continued to watch them fight.

Ash kicked Paul in the chest and he swam up to the surface. Once he found Paul, he swung another punch, but Paul blocked it and punched Ash in the jaw.

"Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

However, they didn't listen to me. Ash kept pummeling Paul and Paul's face became more mashed up as Ash continued to swing more punches at him.

Pikachu whistled at the top of his lungs, but Ash ignored him.

Ash smirked as he watched how bloody Paul looked and shot him a cheesy grin.

"Sayonara, Paul." he said before swinging one more punch at him and getting out of the pool.

I watched the scene before me in horror, my eyes wide in shock and my hands over my mouth in surprise.

"Oh my god..." I trailed off.

Ash then looked over at me with a glare plastered on his face. His eyes flashed a blood red as he grabbed ahold of my wrist roughly.

"You come with me." he growled as he pulled me out of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Yeeup. I just did this to you.<strong>

**Dawn-...**

**Paul-...**

**Ash-EXCUSEZ-MOI?!**

**Me-Yup, I know.**

**Iris-Jesus Christ, help us...**

**Cilan-What's gonna happen?**

**Me-Ash's jealousy is what's gonna happen. :3**

**Ash-...**

**Dawn-...**

**Paul-...**

**Iris-...**

**Cilan-O...kay then.**

**Me-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual N plushie along with a virtual Milotic! :)**


	22. All Alone

**Me-Hey and welcome back!**

**Ash-Yolo~!**

**Dawn-Thanks, you guys! We now have 289 reviews! You guys are so awesome! :D**

**Paul-...**

**Cilan-So, what are we up to this time?**

**Me-This is going to be the end of SatoHika!**

**Cilan-WHU?!**

**Iris-Are you serious?!**

**Me-XD Not really! In this chapter, yes.**

**Iris-Aw...!**

**Me-Well, I do not own Pokemon!**

**Ash-And read on to the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, the summary of last time, and the story! :) *I also have a quote just for you! I suggest listening to How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale either Nightcored or original.**

_**LightRayPearlShipper: **_Well, thank you. Virtual N plushie and Milotic!

_**kricV5: **_Yes, he did. And as for how bad, you'll see in this chapter. ;) Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**aloasa: **_I promise, Advancedshipping will not be a monkeywrench in this story. May will not be heartbroken. You have my word on this subject. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**WhiteEagle1985: **_Well, you can go ahead and do that. As a sayonara present, you get a virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**max saturday: **_Ash has turned into a jealous beast. :/ Well, virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Fennekin fenikin: **_Yup. Ash is going to awaken Zekrom, but a little later. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yup.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yup, they arrive.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yes, KK has a nickname. It's good to put in your own little twist to Pokemon, right?

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Nope, Ryu is not her first kiss. And yes, this story will continue to get confusing after the last chapter.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_I feel sorry for her, too. It's just that she's going to get bad later on.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yes, he appeared. And in a flashy way, too! XD

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yes.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yup.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Okay.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_She lost in Burgh's battle, though...But then again, she is trying to prove to Barry that she can come home as Champion, so that is why she is winning up until Castelia City.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_It's the traditional war of love... :/

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yes. There was a big feud between who was her kiss and it was Ryu vs. Ash. And it swung over to the Pearlshipper's favor, which pleased a lot of people.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Well, that's not goona happen, considering the fact that there was some in this chapter. After that, there will be none until the League, which will be a long while from now.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_That is true, but I didn't make her a mean bitch for nothing. :/

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Like I said before, I'm putting a twist into the story, adding things that fit me.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yup, they rule once again.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Yes, she did. And as for Ash, he's getting jealous.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Thank you.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Well, this is the last chapter where Kenny will appear. After that, he will never appear ever again.

_**GuEsT: **_He doesn't have any aura powers. He senses auras, but he just doesn't have any aura powers of his own. :/ This is kind of confusing, but I tried to explain the best I can. Well, virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**DGWM: **_Thank you very much. I'm sort of okay with Paul, but I hate Ikari to the point where I wanna stab it. :3 Well, virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**RedCorfish: **_I had a feeling that everyone liked this chapter. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**guset: **_XD Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: **_True, true. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Shocker: **_Who knows...? Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Pearl-kicks-ass: **_Thank you. Also, yes it is like that. You have to pay one Pokedollar in order to go in. Ash pushed past the guard and that was how he got in. Paul paid while Dawn used her pass. Hope that cleared things up. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Guest: **_Nope, she is not Canadien. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Guest: **_Alrighty, then. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Anon: **_He has gone insane. :/ Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**UnoDosTres: **_Yes, there are many twists. And according to my plan sheet, it's going to get worse. :/ Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**Guest: **_...Well, you can just take the Milotic...

_**Guest: **_Yeah, I kinda figured that. The higher the number, the smarter you are. Is that how IQ tests work? Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**ashXdawn: **_Thank you! Actually, I did not plan on what you said. The fight's gonna get much worse. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**rosco: **_I'll try my hardest. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences: <strong>

Ash then looked over at me with a glare plastered on his face. His eyes flashed a blood red as he grabbed ahold of my wrist roughly.

"You come with me." he growled as he pulled me out of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Ash and Dawn race off to train while Cilan and Iris talk about what to do for the day. They end up kissing and splitting up to do stuff. Meanwhile, Ash and Dawn train together and Ash distracts her by pulling her close and complimenting her, causing him to teach her about the first thing about battling. Then, he gives her a Pokeball and says that it might be of good use. The Pokemon argue while Dawn fangasms over Ash. Later in the evening, they enjoy dessert that Cilan made. Iris reminds Dawn about the Pokemon Pool pass and Dawn decides on going while Ash gets in some last-minute training. That is when she meets Paul and he gives her advice. Then, they end up making out. Ash decides on going to check up on her and him and the Pokemon head to the pool. They walk in on Dawn and Paul making out and Ash goes beserk! He beats up Paul very bad and after he felt like he was satisfied, he drags Dawn out of the Pokemon Center. What's going to happen? Is the fight going to be worse? And will they continue traveling together?

. . .

_How do you love someone_

_Without getting hurt?_

_~Ashley Tisdale_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I stared at Ash in horror as he pulled me down the hallway.

_"You come with me." _his venom-like words shook me to the core as he opened the door to the back of the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, what is going on?" I asked.

"What's going on, you say? Well, I would like to know just how the hell his lips landed on yours." he snapped.

My eyes wide, now remembering the reason why Ash had beat up Paul.

_"Of course...he saw me kissing Paul..." _I trailed off in my thoughts.

"It was him! His lips landed on mine and- - -" I was cut off by him.

"Sure. Sure it was all him." he shook me roughly. "You were kissing him back!" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't! I didn't enjoy it!" I pointed out.

He pushed me away from him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How would I know that?! I saw it with my own eyes! If you didn't enjoy it, then why were your eyes closed?" he asked.

"Why can't you understand, Ash?! I would never enjoy anything Paul does! So, why the hell would I enjoy kissing him?!" I screamed.

"No, why don't you understand, Dawn?! You understand everything pretty damn well when I tell you everything. How come you don't understand when you are unconsciously follow the devil?!" he growled.

"The devil?! The hell?! How did Satan get into this conversation?!" I asked.

"Because apparently, that goddamn devil just had to kiss and taint the only angel I know!" he snapped.

"What are you going on about?! All of your friends are angels, so why the hell are you saying that?!" I asked.

"Misty always yelled at me each time I complained about not being able to eat as much food as I wanted to eat! May yelled at me because I roasted her bike! Iris yells at me because she thinks that I'm a little kid! Out of all of those girls, you never yelled at me!" he pointed out.

"Um...I yell at you tons of times. Plus, Pikachu roasted my bike, as well." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but still! We don't argue as often as I did with Misty, May, or Iris!" Ash pointed out.

"Back to the subject on hand: why are you freaking over something so small? So what if Paul kissed me?! I never enjoyed it at all. So, stop freaking out and- - -"

A slap echoed around us as I held my cheek in surprise.

I stared at Ash, my eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell, Dawn?! Just what the fuck?! You think I'm that dense?! At least I know something about love! You kissing Paul is a big deal for me! You may not think that it matter, but it does to me. I may be an idiot, but you're a bigger one! You didn't think that I'd notice you scampering around with guys, now did you? Why do you think I stopped Trip from attempting to romance you? Why do you think I kept giving that Ryu guy some icy glares? Why? Why, why, why? Dawn, I love you! I love you, for crying out loud! To me, you kissing all of those guys is a big deal. Those things matter to me. I'm not dense. If I loved you, I wouldn't be dense." he yelled.

My eyes were wide, but I pushed all of those sudden thoughts off to the side.

It was silent once again before he hid his eyes behind his bangs, stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, and looked away from me.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again." he rasped.

I wiped my tears just as a rush of angry built up feelings rose up in my stomach.

"Fine! I won't talk to you, either! Better yet, I didn't love you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A broken chuckle escaped his lips.

"No matter how many times you say that last part, you're lying." he said before pushing past me.

I felt my heart pang as he said that.

I collapsed to the ground and began to cry my eyes out.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I felt myself up against something soft.<p>

_"Huh? What just happened?" _I asked myself as I looked up to see Cilan holding me in his arms.

"KYA~!" I jumped out of his arms and looked at him. "Why were you holding me?!" I nearly screamed.

"You fell asleep in the back of the Pokemon Center. Iris just sent me to go get you." he explained as he opened the door to reveal all of the Pokemon fretting and running around. Iris was sitting on Cilan's bed with a cup of espresso in her hand.

Iris looked over towards me and smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Okay, what's going on in here?!" Cilan nearly exclaimed, now noticing how the Pokemon were going crazy.

Piplup looked at us.

_"Who da heck is this person?" _he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned, wondering just what was going on.

The Pokemon parted and I gasped seeing that there was a Gothita standing in the center of the commotion.

Then, that was when I saw that Pokeball next to her. She was the Pokemon that Ash gave to me.

A tear slid down my cheek as I wiped it away.

"Guys...where's Ash?" I asked, wondering if he was still here.

"Oh, him? He left. Don't know why, though." Iris told me.

My world decided on shattering right before me. Ash had beaten up my heart just by saying what he said last night.

I quickly pushed that thought aside as I walked over to the Pokemon.

"Who's ready?" I asked.

Everyone (including Cilan and Iris) eyed me in surprise.

_"Huh? What do you mean?" _Piplup questioned.

"Piplup, Pachirisu, and Gothita, we're going to the Nimbasa City Gym." I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there we have it, folks! chapter 22 of LCFTH!<strong>

**Ash-...**

**Dawn-...**

**Cilan-Man. That was quite the fight...**

**Iris-What's going to happen?! They're not traveling together anymore?!**

**Me-Watch what I'm going to do. I have my ways of doing things. ;)**

**Iris-Boo hoo. *frowns***

**Piplup-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Gothita! :)**


	23. Fourth Battle! Dawn vs Elesa!

**Me-Hello, you guys! We're back with Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Dawn-Thanks for reviewing! So far, we got 309 reviews!**

**Me-I wuv you guys so much! X3**

**Ash-So, what's up next?**

**Me-You're out of the scene for now.**

**Ash-Oh.**

**Ryu-But, seriously: what happens next?**

**Me-You replace Ash!**

**Ryu-I do WHAT?!**

**Cilan-XD**

**Iris-Anyway, NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And onto the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, the summary of what happened last time, and the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: <strong>_Yes, she does. And as for Ash, they don't bump into each until later. They meet each other in one of my other chapters, but she can't see his face well. After that, they don't meet until the Pokémon League semi-finals. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**kricV5: **_I know how you feel. Ash is too jealous and he can't control his anger any longer. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Fenniken23: **_Yeah. Come to think of it, I feel very sorry for Ash more than I feel sorry for Dawn. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**ashXdawn: **_They meet again, but Dawn can't see his face very well. And after that, they don't meet again until the Pokémon League semi-finals. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Infernapeblaze: **_I know. Nobody except me didn't have any idea this was going to happen. And alos, I am so sorry! I forgot to give you a virtual Pokémon! You get a virtual N plushie, Milotic, and Gothita! :)

_**guest: **_No way! I would never do that! Let's give Ash some time to cool off before they reunite once more. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**ultimateCCC: **_Well...I'm actually kinda split on that one...Virtual Pikachu! :)

_**xXMochiCutieXx: **_Actually, I have a chapter where Ash goes to Clay and battles him. After that, I'm not sure what else I'll do. Virtual Gothita! :)

_** T: **_Yes, she did. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**ultimateCCC: **_Alright. I'll listen to it when I get the chance to. Virtual N plushie and Milotic! :)

_**ultimateCCC: **_Yes. Dawn will have to make her choice now. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Red Dragon 210: **_She will. She just needs to get her head in the right place. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**thundershocker: **_They weren't really dating...he's just a jealous boy who's crushing on a girl who's going around kissing other boys. -.-' Well, virtual Gothita! :)

_**finn the human jake the dog: **_He will. Don't you worry. He will get back at Ash. For now, he just needs to heal up at the Pokémon Center. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Payback: **_Well...I've already planned out the rest of the story, so I am sorry, but I'm not going to be able to take your tip. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Dawn Ketchum Fan: **_However, he can sense that she's lying. Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Guestgoldplatinum: **_Thanks for the cookies! And as a thank you, you get a virtual Gothita! :)

_**Guest: **_Thank you! Virtual Gothita! :)

_**cartard83: **_Thanks! Virtual Gothita! :)

_**Creek Where Snow Falls: **_I'm updating now. Virtual Gothita! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

_"Huh? What do you mean?" _Piplup asked.

"Piplup, Pachirisu, and Gothita, we are going to the Nimbasa City Gym." I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Ash finished beating up Paul and he dragged Dawn to the back of the Pokémon Center, leaving the Pokémon to stare at the bloody Paul. They get into a very heated fight and at some point, Ash slaps her. They vow to never speak again and Dawn says that she didn't love Ash in the first place (when she actually did). Ash told her that she was lying and left. The next day, Cilan takes her back to the room and all of the Pokémon are surrounding a Gothita, the Pokémon that Ash gave to her. Dawn asks Iris if Ash was here and Iris said that he left. That was when she gathered up all of her courage and said that they were going to the Nimbasa City gym.

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Iris eyed me weirdly, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Dawn, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"I wanna be able to get out of this city as fast as possible." I stated.

"But, you wanted to do more training! Didn't you say so last night?" Iris asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I've changed my mind. Besides," I looked up at the sky. "This place will only give me even worse memories." I said before approaching the gym.

Iris nudged Cilan lightly.

"Cilan, something happened to them." she said.

"Huh? Why would you say that so suddenly?" Cilan questioned.

"When I went back to my room after you gave me some of your lemon scones, he was packing up his bags. I asked him what was up and he said that he doesn't want to be around Dawn any longer. Plus, Dawn was crying once I said that he had left." Iris explained.

"Oh my..." Cilan trailed off as we walked into the gym.

"Please don't say anything about it." Iris told him.

Cilan nodded.

"Alright." he promised her.

_"Okay, whu ze heck is dis?" _Piplup asked.

_"Weird..." _Gothita trailed off.

_"I don't know, but it seems fun~!" _Pachirisu declared happily as he began to jump around.

"What in the world is this?" I asked.

"Oh, this? It's a rollercoaster! I'm surprised Elesa didn't get rid of it as yet. This takes you to Elesa while enjoying a good amusement park ride." Iris explained.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"Cheer up, Dawn. This is going to be fun!" Cilan exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me towards the ride with Pachirisu following from behind.

"Kya~!" we got into the cart. "Just what are you - - -WHOA!" I exclaimed as the ride began to move.

Another cart landed in front of Iris, Gothita, and Piplup.

Iris simply shrugged.

"Well..." she glanced over at the two Pokémon. "It's just us..." Iris trailed off as the three of them got into the cart.

_"Whatever." _Gothita said.

Iris rolled her eyes at Gothita's I-don't-care-about-what-you-think-or-say attitude as Piplup turned pale.

_"Oh goodness...I think I'm gonna- - -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Piplup screamed as the ride began to move fast.

I laughed as the ride stopped.

"That was awesome!" I declared happily.

"I know, right?" Cilan asked.

"Why are you here?" a person asked from in the dark.

"Oh, we're just here for a- - -whoa..." Cilan trailed off as the person stepped out of the dark and into a spotlight in front of us.

The person was a girl. She had short blonde hair with some headphones on and she also had blue eyes. She had on a black and yellow shirt with cutouts, black tights, and yellow pumps.

I eyed the girl curiously as I nudged Cilan.

"Cilan? Who's that?" I questioned.

"Oh, her? It's Elesa, the gym leader here." Cilan told me.

"Of course. Now, I suggest you get out of the way so that they can battle." Iris growled from behind us, her teeth gritted as she pulled Cilan away from us.

I sweat dropped while Piplup chuckled nervously.

"She's jealous..." I trailed off.

Gothita scoffed.

_"Of course." _she pointed out blandly.

Piplup sweat dropped while me and Pachirisu fell down anime style at Gothita's attitude.

"Man...she reminds me of Barry when he was younger." I said.

"So," Elesa helped me up. "Are you here for a gym battle?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I told her.

Elesa smiled as she walked over to the other end of the battlefield so that we had enough space to battle.

"Alright. This is a 3-on-3 Pokémon battle. If you win, you get my Bolt Badge." Elesa then glanced over at Cilan. "Cilan, would you be a kind conisseur and be the referee? You see, my refereee is on break and own't be back till 2." Elesa explained.

Cilan got up suddenly, his face flushed a bright red.

"H-Hai!" he said suddenly as he scrambled down from the bleachers hurriedly.

Iris pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Stupid Cilan...! Didn't he tell me that he loved me last night?!" _she thought to herself just as Cilan began to speak.

"The gym battle between Dawn and Elesa will now begin! This battle will be a 3-on-3 battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle shall start now!" Cilan declared.

"Emolga, let's go!" she said as she hurled her Pokeball into the air as a cute flying squirrel Pokémon came out of it.

"The gym leader has taken out Emolga! What will Dawn choose?" Cilan asked, looking over at me.

I looked at Gothita, who nodded her head.

"Okay! Gothita! Spotlight!" I declared as Gothita ran into the battlefield.

"Alrighty! Let the battle between Gothita and Emolga now begin!" he declared.

"Emolga, use Aerial Ace!" Elesa commanded.

"Um...Gothita, do something!" I exclaimed, not knowing what moves this Gothita could do.

She noticed how much I was struggling and she began to list off her moves for me.

_"First move: Telekinesis!" _Gothita declared as a blue lining appeared around Emolga.

The Emolga looked around in shock.

_"Huh? What in the...?!" _the Emogla couldn't say anything else, for Gothita used her hands to move Emolga and flung the Emolga into the wall.

I blinked twice juist as Elesa looked at the puff of dust over near Iris was.

"Emolga!" she called out.

The dust disappeared and they saw that Emolga was knocked out on the ground from the blow that Gothita laid down on him.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Which means that Gothita wins this first battle!" Cilan announced.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I knelt down on the ground and gave Gothita a high-five.

Elesa brought her Emolga back into the Pokeball and she smiled.

"You did well. But, the show's not over yet!" Elesa declared as she threw her next Pokeball, which revealed another Emolga.

My jaw dropped.

_"E...Emolga?! But, didn't I just beat him?!" _I asked myself frantically.

"Now, we shall begin the next battle!" Cilan declared.

"Emolga, go ahead and use Quick Attack!" Elesa commanded.

"Dodge and use another one of youir moves!" I said.

Gothita jumped up into the air, confusing the Emolga.

_"Second move! Pound!" _she said as she fell onto the ground, squishing Emolga under her.

Emolga began struggling under Gothita and Elesa gritted her teeth.

"Emolga, use Aerial Ace to shake Gothita off!" Elesa commanded.

"EH?!" I nearly exclaimed.

Emolga nodded before using all of its strength and flying up into the air, scaring Gothita.

_"KYA~!" _Gothita exclaimed.

"Gothita! You can do it! Use another move!" I exclaimed.

_"Third move! Toxic!" _she exclaimed as she injected a poison into Emolga and Emolga began to grow weak.

Emolga coulnd't fly any higher as Emolga began to rocket down towards the ground.

"Oh my! It seems like Emolga has been poisioned by Gothita's Toxic! What will Elesa do next?" he asked.

"Okay! Now, Gothita! Use one of your other moves!" I said.

Gothita nodded.

_"Last move! DoubleSlap!" _she said as she slapped Emolga twice.

Emolga groaned as they both hit the ground.

A bunch of dust covered the battlefield and I coughed.

"Who won?!" I called out, wondering if Cilan knew from he was.

"I don't know! The dust is bothering me, too!" he exclaimed.

Two minutes later, the dust cleared up and both Pokémon were knocked out.

"The second battle is a draw!" he announced.

I withdrew Gothita and she withdrew her Emolga.

"Now, it's time for the final battle! Who will Dawn choose?" Cilan said.

I smirked to myself.

_"I bet that Elesa has another Emolga. So, I think I'll go with..." _I glanced over at Piplup.

"Piplup, you're up." I told him.

Piplup nodded as he stepped onto the battlefield.

Iris fell down anime style along with Pachirisu.

_"What does she think she's doing?!" _Pachirisu nearly exclaimed.

"What does Dawn think she's doing?! Does she not know that Elesa's gonna pull out a...!" she didn't want to say anything else as Elesa threw her last Pokeball into the air, which revealed a zebra-like Pokémon.

My jaw dropped once more.

"HUNH?! How was my prediction wrong?!" I looked over at Piplup. "Piplup, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, knowing that the zebra Pokémon was entirely an electric-type and Piplup's weak against electric-types.

Piplup nodded.

_"Yeah. I'm gonna kick his African butt." _he stated proudly.

"O...Okay..." I trailed off, still kind of iffy about this situation.

"Let the final battle...BEGIN!" Cilan declared.

"Piplup, go and use BubbleBeam!" I declared.

Piplup used BubbleBeam, but it had no effect on the zebra.

I gasped while Piplup gritted his teeth.

_"How grand...an undefeatable opponent..." _he trailed off.

"Zebstrika! Go and use Flame Charge!" she commanded.

"Take out the fire with Hydro Pump!" I commanded.

The two of released their attacks and a big explosion occurred, causing both Piplup and Zebstrika to be pushed back by the explosion.

"Piplup, are you okay?" I asked.

Piplup nodded.

_"I'm fine. But...he's undefeatable..." _he trailed off.

"Let Pachirisu take your place!" I suggested.

Piplup shook his head.

_"No. I'm not letting him steal my spotlight. Plus, even if I did, they'd be fighting for who knows how long." _Piplup explained.

I began to think about that for a second.

"Good point." I pointed out.

"Zebstrika, use Flame Charge again!" Elesa said just as the explosion cleared up and a fire plume headed our way.

"Piplup, dodge and use an aerial attack by using Hydro Pump!" I commanded.

Piplup jumped into the air and used Hydrop Pump on Zebstrika.

The cinders from the explosion were floating around Zebstrika and the Hydro Pump hitting the cinders scorched Zebstrika's fur a little bit.

Zebstrika growled while Piplup laughed defiantly.

_"How do you like me now, you little African ze- - -" _Piplup was cut off by Elesa.

"Use Spark on him once he is in your attack range!" Elesa said.

Piplup's eyes widened.

_"ACK! If only I was a flying type, too...!" _he muttered to himself as he began to plumment to the ground.

Once he was at least a foot off the ground, Zebstrika used Spark on him.

Piplup let out what might've been a scream as he got paralyzed from that hit.

"Piplup!" I exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

He tried to stand up, but he sank down to the ground, due to the paralysis.

"Piplup! Try to use Hydro Pump!" I exclaimed.

_"I...I can't!" _he exclaimed.

Elesa smirked at how helpless Piplup looked.

"I got you right where I want you..." she muttered to herself. "Zebstrika, keep using Quick Attack until he's weak!" she commanded.

Zebstrika nodded as he raced over to Piplup and kept attacking him.

My eyes were wide in shock.

"Piplup! Do something!" I exclaimed.

He tried to use Peck, but Zebstrika hit him, causing him to fly into the bleachers near me.

Zebstrika continued to use Quick Attack on him, causing a big dent to form in the bleachers.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I continued to watch Piplup get beaten up by Zebstrika's Quick Attack.

"Come on! Do something!" I exclaimed.

_"I'm...getting...weak..." _he choked out as he slumped down to the ground.

I didn't know what to do as a ton of phrases swirled around in my head.

_"Then, what are you going to do? You're too weak for gyms...You're so dumb! Aren't you, Troublesome...Grass types are weak against Fire types. You're really pathetic...You obviously think that you can win...You aren't even concentrating on the battle...No matter how many times you say that last part, you're lying...lying...lying...lying..." _A few more tears rolled down my cheeks as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"PIPLUP!" I screamed as I covered my face with my hands.

Piplup gained his conscience and he used a very powerful Drill Peck, pushing back Zebstrika suddenly.

He then created a big Whirlpool and caught Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika! Do something!" Elesa exclaimed.

Zebstrika tried to use Spark, but before he could, Piplup used Ice Beam, freezing the whirlpool and trapping Zebstrika in the ice.

Elesa gasped, her eyes wide.

"It can't be..." she trailed off.

Iris and Pachirisu's jaw dropped.

_"What in the...?!" _Pachirisu exclaimed.

"Piplup's doing all that while he's paralyzed?!" Iris nearly exclaimed.

He then used a very powerful Drill Peck once more to break the frozen whirlpool and Zebstrika was flung into the bleachers.

"Zebstrika!" Elesa exclaimed.

Zebstrika didn't move, for he was knocked out.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Which means that the victor today is Dawn!" Cilan declared.

My ears perked up at what Cilan said as I slowly removed my hands from my face.

Elesa sighed in defeat as she withdrew her Zebstrika.

Just by hearing Elesa sigh in defeat, I knew that this victory was actually reality.

"Piplup!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him and he jumped into my arms.

I laughed happily as I hugged him to me tightly.

"We did it!" I exclaimed.

_"Yeah...we did..." _he trailed off as the paralysis wore off.

As we continued to celebrate our close victory, Elesa walked over to us.

"Dawn, you did well." she said, which caused me to stop celebrating.

"Eh...?" I questioned.

"So," Elesa dug through her pocket and pulled out a Bolt Badge. "You deserve this Bolt Badge, which is proof of defeating me." she told me.

My eyes sparkled as I took the Bolt Badge out of Elesa's hand.

"Yes! I got the Bolt Badge!" I declared.

_"Superb!" _Piplup declared.

Iris hollered as she and Pachirisu hopped out of the bleachers and Iris gave he a suffocating hug while Piplup and Pachirisu began to do a happy dance.

Cilan smiled as he walked over to us and gave us a group hug.

"We did it!"

* * *

><p>We walked out of the gym, overjoyed by the victory.<p>

"I didn't think Piplup would pull through!" Cilan exclaimed.

"I know, right? It was like as if Dawn's bond with Piplup shone through today. Isn't that right, Dawn?" Iris pointed out, glancing over at me.

"Really? I believe so." I told them just as I bumped into someone.

I looked up and my eyes locked with ice blue eyes.

My eyes were wide.

"R-Ryu?!" I nearly exclaimed.

Ryu laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Ryu had on a black and red striped button-up shirt with white jeans and black skater shoes. His hair was a little shaggy.

"Hey, Dawn!" he looked over at Iris and Cilan. "Hey Iris, hey Cilan." he greeted.

"Oh...hey..." they both trailed off in unison.

"I'm not sure if you guys have met before, but Iris and Cilan, this is Ryu, the guy that I traveled with before I met up with you guys. Ryu, this is Iris and Cilan." I introduced.

"Hey." they both said.

"Heyo!" he then noticed that someone was missing from this picture. "Say, where's Ash?" he asked.

My heart panged as I remembered what had happened last night.

_"No matter how many times you say that last part, you're lying." _the last thing he had said to me rang through my ears as I began to tear up.

"Ryu..." I trailed off before crying into his chest, my hands gripping on tightly to his red and black striped button-up shirt.

Ryu was surprised for a second, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Dawn...what happened?" he asked, fearing something.

"Me and him got into a fight...and he left." I told him, not wanting to go into detail.

Ryu gritted his teeth.

_"Did I do this? Did I ruin their relationship?" _he asked himself.

I stopped crying and pulled away, wiping my face with the back of my hands.

Cilan sighed.

"Well...you should probably come along with us, Ryu." he said suddenly.

Ryu eyed Cilan.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Ever since last night, she's been nothing but calm. Once she saw you, she calmed down almost instantly. Her problems flew right out the window. You'll be a real big help." Cilan explained.

Ryu nodded.

"Okay." he said.

Iris sighed.

"Let's just go. We need to head to Driftveil City. If we stay around here, we're never gonna get there." Iris suggested.

I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." I said as the four of us began to head out of the city.

As we continued walking, Cilan shot Iris a look that said, I need to talk to you tonight. He apparently looked seriously.

_"Why does he want to talk to me? After going gaga over Elesa, he's still interested? Hmph!" _Iris pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. _"I'll show him..." _she trailed off in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's all for today!<strong>

**Cilan-Oh my...how eventful...**

**Iris-Well, whatever! At least we got a replacement...**

**Ryu-I didn't do it on purpose!**

**Me-Cool yer jets, Ryu!**

**Ryu-I know, but...! XC**

**Dawn-*sweat drops***

**Me-Anywho, I have an announcement for you guys!**

**Ash-And that is?**

**Me-Updates are going to be very slow from now on!**

**Ash-...*trying to comprehend all of this***

**Dawn-EH?!**

**Iris-Why?!**

**Me-School's starting up again in three days!**

**Ash-Aw poo!**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Dawn-*pouts sadly***

**Piplup-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Zebstrika! :)**


	24. Not Them Again!

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Dawn-Eh...**

**Ash-What took you so long?**

**Me-I have school! And it's high school. And to put it all together, the guy I like might ask me out.**

**Dawn-EH?!**

**May-Man, you're busy.**

**Me-IKR?**

**Cilan-Huh? What does that mean?**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Cilan-Oh. Okay!**

**Iris-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, summary of what happened last time, and the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ultimateCCC: <strong>_I was about to say, what did you mean by that, but I figured it out. Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**ywons54: **_I know. And on top of that, there's homework and romance problems. :/ Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Yeah, there's a ton of train wrecks from here on out.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_XD

_**Rich and Smexy: **_You might as well go do that.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Wow. Never thought this day would ever come. *takes picture and puts on Facebook*

_**Rich and Smexy: **_Trust me, their talk will be interesting... ;) Virtual Zebstrika and other Pokémon! :)

_**yungmoneygirl: **_Wait till the end. After the fight, there is no kissing. Until the end, that is. Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**Pokefan56: **_I actually ended up changing that later in the story.

_**Infernapeblaze: **_Well, Ash is going to be absent for quite some time, so be prepared. If Dawn didn't do what she did, then he would still be here. And also, Ash tries to beat up Paul in one of my chapters, but someone comes into the picture. You'll find that out later, though. Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**Pokefan56: **_? What do you mean?

_**guest: **_Uh...Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**Milotic1244: **_Aw, thanks! :) Virtual Zebstrika! You also get a virtual cookie (::)

_**rubygamer: **_I kinda figured that, but I don't want to mess up the style of the story. Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**dark aura: **_His POV will come soon. Probably in four-five chapters; can't really remember. Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_** .5203: **_Thanks! Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**Dawn: **_Ryu...? Sadly, it wasn't.

_**Dawn: **_Well, thank you.

_**Dawn: **_Iris is just jealous. Every jealous girl gets like that.

_**Dawn: **_Again, it's jealousy.

_**Dawn: **_How many times will Nurse Joy do what? And yes, Ash was Prince Charming in the play.

_**Dawn: **_...Eh?

_**Dawn: **_I still don't get it...

_**Dawn: **_Um...okay?

_**Dawn: **_O...kay?

_**Dawn: **_Alrighty then.

_**Dawn: **_Okay then.

_**Dawn: **_Um...

_**Dawn: **_ Um...IDK?

_**Dawn: **_...

_**Dawn: **_Well, then! Anyway, you get a virtual Zebstrika along with other virtual Pokémon! :)

_**Holly. Jacks: **_Thanks! Virtual Zebstrika! :)

_**miley14119: **_Thank you! Virtual Zebstrika! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

As we continued walking, Cilan shot Iris a look that said, I need to talk to you tonight. He apparently looked seriously.

_"Why does he want to talk to me? After going gaga over Elesa, he's still interested? Hmph!" _Iris pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. _"I'll show him..." _she trailed off in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn says that she wants to go battle Elesa now! Iris questioned Dawn about her sudden decision and all Dawn says is that she wants to get out of this city as fast as she can. Cilan and Iris come to the conclusion that something happened between Ash and Dawn last night. Then, they ride the rollercoaster in the gym and they find Elesa. Cilan finds Elesa and goes crazy over her while Iris begins to get jealous. Dawn and Elesa begin the battle and so far, Dawn's got it down. But, things get though as Zebstrika and Piplup battle it out in a heated final battle. However, Piplup is getting his butt kicked badly. Dawn is frustrated and both of their hearts come together as one. Piplup is able to defeat Zebstrika and Dawn gets the Bolt Badge. As they are leaving they bump into Ryu, who now begins to travel with them in place of Ash. Will they be able to get to Driftveil City? Or will something keep them from arriving?

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A person walked through the forest, which was very misty. You couldn't make out their outline, but you knew that there was a person there.

The person approached three people by a tree, who were obviously sleeping on themselves.

"Wake up."

The three people woke up from their sleep and groggily looked at the person in front of them.

"Huh? Who are you?" the voice came from a female.

The person chuckled.

"Don't remember me?" the person asked.

"No. Does it look like we should remember you?" the next voice came from a male.

"I am Colress." Colress introduced himself.

A gasp came from the third person.

"You...! You're dat evil person from dat Team Plasma!" the third person exclaimed.

"Good, Meowth. I am from Team Plasma." he told them.

"What do you want?! Whatever you do, you better not control our Pokémon!" the female voice exclaimed.

"No, I do not want that. I actually want to offer you guys something." Colress told them.

"Like what?" the male asked.

"I want you guys to join Team Plasma." he requested.

It was silent in the misty forest for a second before the female began to blow up on him.

"WHAT?! Like we wanna join with you!" the female screeched.

"If you do, we can help you catch Pikachu." Colress told them, trying to persuade them into joining them.

"Wait." the male pulled the female off to the side. "This could be our chance, Jess. We can actually get Pikachu with their help." the male told her.

"James, they're using this as a chance to brainwash all of our Pokémon. I am not falling for their schemes." Jess pointed out.

"Jessie...! Come on already! Do you want to capture Pikachu or not?" James asked.

Jessie began to think about for a second before nodding.

"Okay, fine. But, if this turns out be ugly, don't blame me." Jessie gave in.

James' eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much, Jessie!" he gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek before walking over towards Colress and telling him that they accepted.

Jessie let out a sigh.

_"This is a bad idea...but, I can't say no to James." _Jessie told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Finally! We have arrived at our checkpoint!" Ryu declared as we stopped at a spot in an open field.

The sun was setting and it was almost nighttime. We have been walking around for hours in countless circles, thanks to Ryu, who was now our guide to Driftveil City.

I sighed in relief as I plopped down on the ground along with Piplup and Pachirisu.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed.

_"Thank the mother Lord." _Piplup stated tiredly.

Iris sighed.

"Well, at least we found a spot to stop off at for the night." Iris pointed out.

Cilan sighed.

"I might as well start cooking." Cilan said as he began to pull out his cooking utensils.

"Wait, let me do it." Ryu volunteered.

"Are you serious? You don't need to do it." Cilan told him.

Ryu shook his head.

"No, I will do it. Besides, you have some unfinished business to do." he told Cilan with a small smirk on his face as he elbowed Cilan lightly.

Cilan glanced over at Iris, who was helping Dawn set up the tents for tonight.

Cilan began to walk over towards her. However, he was making it so that it looked like he was walking past them, but he was really going up to Iris.

"We need to talk." he whispered in her ear before walking off.

Iris froze.

_"Okay, seriously?! We have to talk now?! Aw, come on Cilan! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" _Iris nearly screamed in her mind.

"Iris?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Iris replied, snapping out of what might've been her thinking about something.

"Cilan's walking off." she looked over at Buneary. "Go catch up to him. Buneary and I will finish putting up the tents." I told her.

"Are you sure? I feel bad for letting you do it without me helping." Iris said.

"Oh, it's fine! I've done harder work than this." I told her.

She nodded before racing after Cilan.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

I raced after Cilan, questions swirling around in my head.

_"Why now? Why does he want to talk to me? What does he want to talk about? And why the hell did he leave Ryu in charge of cooking?" _I smacked myself once I asked myself that last question just as I caught up to him.

I began to pant.

"Cilan...why do we need to talk...?" I asked.

He turned to face me, a serious look on his face.

"Don't think that I had no idea." he stated suddenly.

I eyed him weirdly, wondering why that just came out of his mouth.

"Cilan, what do you mean? I don't get what you're saying." I pointed out.

"You were jealous." he stated.

That made me freeze where I was.

How did he know?

"What...?" I questioned.

"Don't question me like that." he stated.

"Don't question you?! I have the right to question you all I want! I want to know why you think that I was jealous." I growled angrily.

"It shows." he stated simply once again.

I couldn't take it anymore as I stomped over to him and grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"Come on, Cilan. Give me more than that." I told him.

He sighed.

"I could see how you looked when I went crazy over Elesa. Truth is, I was testing you." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I told you that I liked you, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"In the hotel room, yes. But, what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"It's a little embarrassing..." he trailed off.

I pouted at this.

"Cilan...! Just tell me!" I complained.

It was silent for a second before he leaned in so that our foreheads were touching.

"Since I'm too embarrassed to tell you, I might as well show you." he told me before closing the gap between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV <strong>

I was finally able to finish setting up the tents and Ryu just finished making dinner. Cilan and Iris weren't back as yet, which we both found fishy. However, we decided to eat, anyway.

Ryu made some catfish along with coleslaw and a berry smoothie.

I put a piece of catfish into my mouth and my eyes sparkled.

"Oh my god! This is so good!" I exclaimed.

Ryu chuckled.

"Aren't I that good of a chef?" he asked, which made me laugh at that.

"Stop bragging, Ryu...!" I complained.

Piplup shoved a piece of food into his mouth.

_"Mmmmmm...now this is what I call Pokémon food..." _he trailed off.

Snivy rolled her eyes.

_"You always think like that..." _she trailed off, which caused a vein to pop in Piplup's head.

_"Why you...!" _Piplup growled.

Before Piplup could abandon his food and attack Snivy, Gothita noticed something.

_"Hey, who's that over there?" _she asked.

I stopped eating and looked over to see N in the bushes nearby. I placed my plate on the ground and I got up from my spot on a log next to Ryu.

"N...?" I questioned.

Ryu eyed me weirdly.

"N?" he questioned.

N just stared at me before walking off in the other direction.

"N!" I called out as I raced after him with Piplup following from behind.

I didn't care if I got lost. I just needed to catch up to N and see what's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu's POV<strong>

I watched Dawn disappear into the forest. Just what is she doing?!

_"Um..." _Buneary looked over at me. _"Will Dawn come back?" _she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sure of it." I told her just as Iris and Cilan came back.

"Ryu!" Cilan greeted.

"Hey, you two." the two of them approached us. "What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Stuff." Cilan stated.

That was when Iris noticed something.

"Ryu, where's Dawn?" Iris asked.

"She went to go see some N person." I told them.

Both Cilan and Iris arched up an eyebrow while eyeing me weirdly.

"N...?" they both questioned just as we heard some movement from around us.

"Who's there?!" I shouted, standing up from my spot on the log.

That was when we heard someone talking.

"Now there's a twerpish question, indeed." a female voice said.

"We'll answer that when we feel the need!" a male voice said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" a Meowth declared.

Two people and a Meowth appeared and I feared for the worst, knowing what Dawn had told me before we split at Accumula Town.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie declared.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James declared.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth declared.

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket/Plasma!" they declared.

We all eyed them weirdly, noticing the new outfits that they had on.

"Team Rocket/Plasma?" I questioned.

"That's kind of weird." Iris pointed out blandly, which made them fall down anime style.

"Oh, shut up! You'll be regretting that once you see our power!" Jessie growled as she threw a smoke bomb in our direction.

We couldn't see anything!

"Iris! Cilan!" I called out.

"Over here!" I heard them not too far away from me.

"I'm coming!" I called out as I began to walk over to where I heard the voices.

I walked out of the fog and into a net that I couldn't get out of.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" I screamed angrily.

I heard someone chuckle evilly as James came into view.

"Haha. You're coming with us." he said as Jessie began to grab ahold of the net and she began to drag me away.

"Hey! Get me out of here! NO!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

"Ryu! Where the hell are you?!" I called out.

"Ryu! Can you hear us?!" Cilan called out.

"Iris! Cilan!"

"Oh my god, Ryu..." I trailed off. Before I could call out to him and tell him that we were here, I heard someone mimicking us not too far away from us.

"Over here!"

"I'm coming!" I heard him call out to them.

We both knew that it was Team Rocket/Plasma and not us, so we tried to call him over here.

"RYU! HEY!" Cilan called out.

'DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! GET OVER HERE!" I called out at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! Get me out of here! NO!"

The smoke cleared and we saw that Ryu and Team Rocket/Plasma was nowhere to be seen. I felt sick as I realized what was going on.

"He's gone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And here you have it! Damn, this chapter is pretty crappy...<strong>

**Dawm-I thought it was fine.**

**Me-No, it's not! XC**

**Ryu-Ah, shaddup. :/**

**Me-Stop being mean to me, Ryu!**

**Cilan-*rolls eyes***

**Iris-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Fennekin in tribute to the new 3DS games, Pokémon X & Y! :)**


	25. Driftveil City Goes Up In Flames!

**Me-Welcome back to Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Ash-Took you a while.**

**Me-I get that! XC**

**Dawn-What's next?**

**Me-Well, you find N and you two talk. Then, he gets a message from Team Rocket/Plasma and he leaves, making you wonder what's going on. You go back and find out from Iris and Cilan that Ryu's missing. You guys arrive in Driftveil City and the fun part happens.**

**Dawn-What's the fun part?**

**Me-You'll find out soon.**

**Dawn-Aw man!**

**Cilan-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on! But first, let's get to the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, the summary of last time, and the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ultimateCCC: <strong>_Ash does appear, you know. Just not now. I have no choice but to concentrate on the OC because he's traveling with them until I believe the seventh Gym Leader...? I haven't planned it out that far, but I know that Ryu leaves before they finally reach the Pokémon League. Well, virtual Fennekin! :)

_**Infernapeblaze: **_I know, it's upsetting. But, he will come soon. I promise you that. Virtual Fennekin! :)

_**Amazing Stories INC: **_Thank you! Virtual Fennekin! :)

_**Miss Fabulous: **_They're arriving now. Virtual Fennekin! :)

_**WaveMilotic: **_Thanks! XD I know how you feel...Virtual Fennekin! :)

_**dawnforever12: **_Thanks.

_**dawnforever12: **_I know, I didn't really mention anything like that. But, in my Additional Stories category on my profile, I mentioned Penguinshipping being a minor pairing.

_**dawnforever12: **_Yeah, I know. Things are getting crazy here.

_**dawnforever12: **_Yeeup! You got the pairings down!

_**dawnforever12: **_I know, I know, I know.

_**dawnforever12: **_Well, they pretty much think of her like that because of how much effort she put into the Grand Festival. Virtual pie! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences: <strong>

The smoke cleared and we saw that Ryu and Team Rocket/Plasma was nowhere to be seen. I felt sick as I realized what was going on.

"He's gone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Colress comes and asks Jessie, James, and Meowth for their help. Jessie is skeptical about this, But James convinces her by saying that they will be able to capture Pikachu if they join Team Plasma. Jessie knows she can't say no to James, which could a sign of Rocketshipping. Meanwhile, Dawn and the others reach the campsite and they set up for the night. Cilan pulls Iris aside so that they could talk. While they're doing that, Dawn sees N and she follows him. Back with Iris and Cilan, they have a little fight about how Cilan was trying to make her jealous and he wouldn't give her a good explanation. Since he's too embarrassed, he decides to show her by leaning her and giving her a kiss (yes, these two are so tough to work with, since they don't know whether or not they want to be an item! GAH!) Anyway, enough of my anger. Iris and Cilan come back and see Ryu by himself. Ryu tells them that Dawn went to go look for some N person. They begin to ponder on that just as Team Rocket/Plasma attack them! They manage to kidnap Ryu and they take him back to the Team Plasma HQ in Driftveil City (apparently, there's one there). Will they be able to save Ryu? And why is N acting so suspicious...?

**Me-And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"N!" I called out as I raced away from Ryu and I began to run after him.

N stopped in his tracks just as I caught up to him.

"N...why are you here?" I asked.

He turned around to face me and smiled.

"Dawn. I would love to tell you why, but I'm afraid that I can't." he said sadly.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"because the reason that I'm here is classified." he told me.

I had no idea why, but the air around us was tense. It was too tense for my liking. I wanted to find answers now. Even if it meant bugging the living hell out of him.

"Classified? Can't you at least tell me?" I asked.

"No." he stated simply.

"Why not?! It's not like as if it's that bad!" I complained.

"Dawn..." he trailed off, his voice raising a little bit.

"N, I can help you. Even though I've only seen you once, I feel like I can trust you. And I bet that you feel like you can trust me, as well." I pointed out.

That was when he pushed me up against a tree in the forest.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he growled.

I winced at how loud his voice was.

"Don't tell me that I can trust you! I have never trusted anyone in my entire life and now you're saying that I should trust you?! No! I do not want to be skeptical or doubtful! I want to be certain." he said.

"N..." I trailed off.

Piplup finally arrived at the scene and his jaw dropped.

_"What the...? Hey! Leave Dawn alone!" _he snapped before using Hydro Pump on him.

N threw a Pokeball into the air and a Zoroark came out of it.

"Zoroark, use Protect over me and Dawn." he said.

Zoroark nodded before using Protect, reflecting Piplup's Hydro Pump attack and it hit Piplup.

_"Yow!" _Piplup exclaimed as the attack made him fly into a bush.

N returned Zoroark into its Pokeball and he looked back at me.

"Stop asking me questions that I can't answer." he told her just as they both heard something beep.

He picked up his necklace and he began to speak.

"Yes?" he answered, which made me shoot a weird look over in his direction.

_"Talking jewelry?!" _my mind nearly screamed.

"I will be there in a second." he said as he dropped the necklace.

"Huh...? N, why were you - - -" N pulled out a necklace that looked exactly like the one around his neck and he put it around my neck.

I looked at it curiously.

"N, why are you - - -" he grabbed ahold of the necklace and pulled me towards him so that our faces were a couple of centimeters away.

"Like I told you before, stop asking me questions that I can't answer." he handed me the cube that he always carried around and put it in my hands. "Here's a present for you." he said before walking away.

"Wait! N, come back!" I called out.

However, it was no use. N had disappeared by now.

I sighed as I looked at the necklace and the cube that he gave me.

"Why did he give these to me...?" I asked myself.

I simply shrugged.

"Oh well." I said to myself as I clipped the cube onto my belt and I began to head back to the campsite.

Piplup jumped out of the bush and he began to follow me back.

_"Dawn, did he hurt you?" _he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I said as we arrived back at the campsite.

That was when we noticed Iris and Cilan sitting on the log.

"Huh?" we walked over to them. " Guys, did something happen?" I asked.

Iris looked at me.

"Do you even want to know?" she asked.

"Hey...where's Ryu?" I asked, not seeing him around.

"You see...that's what it's about." he stated.

My eyes widened.

"Guys...don't tell me that he..." I trailed off.

Cilan nodded.

"Yes. You see, we got attacked by these people named Team Rocket/Plasma and they kidnapped Ryu." Cilan explained.

"Wait...don't Jessie, James, and Meowth hate Team Plasma? Ash used to tell me about them in the letters that he sent." I pointed out.

_ "Yeah! That's what I thought, too!" _Piplup said.

Axew shook his head.

_ "Apparently not. Seems like Team Plasma bribed them into joining." _Axew said.

I sighed.

"Maybe they took him to the next city...Cilan! Pull up the map and look for the next city." I said.

Cilan nodded as he pulled out a map and he began to look at it.

"The city nearest to us is Driftveil City. Maybe they took him there...?" he suggested.

"Maybe. Let's pack up the campsite and go." I said.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived in Driftveil City after half an hour. The city was beautiful and breathtaking. However, we could go sightseeing later. We need to check into our room and find Ryu.<p>

"Come on! I found a Pokémon Center." Cilan said.

We walked into the Pokémon Center and I began to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, we need a room with two bunk beds. Please find the key because one of our friends was kidnapped not too long ago and we need to find him before something happens." I explained.

"Okay." she said as she began to look for the key.

I sighed as I walked over to where Cilan and Iris were and I plopped down next to Cilan.

"Oh...! What did I do to deserve this...?!" I asked myself.

_ "A lot." _Piplup stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it. Beat me up for what happened in Nimbasa City, but who cares?!" I whined.

Cilan patted my head.

"Don't get stressed about it. Even though I don't know what happened in Nimbasa City, but what I do know is that all of this isn't your fault." he said just as he heard Nurse Joy call out to them.

"I'll go get that." Iris volunteered as she went to go the card.

She walked back over to us.

"Come on. We're at the end of the hall near the door that leads to the back of the Pokémon Center, so let's go put our stuff down and search for Ryu." Iris told us.

Cilan and I nodded before following Iris to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Meanwhile, four shady figures crept behind a figure and one of them looked at the other shady figure.

"Jessie, now." one of the shady people said.

Jessie nodded as she swiped a match across the matchbox and a flame appeared.

Meowth gulped.

"James, I'm afraid. Wat if we get cawght?" Meowth asked.

"It's okay, Meowth. We're not going to get caught." he then turned to look at Colress, who was the last shady figure. "Are we?" he asked.

Colress shook his head.

"Nope! Not at all." Colress said as Jessie dropped the match onto the grass and the flame went out.

Meowth slapped his forehead.

"Jessie! Yer supposed to light da building on fire! Not da grass!" Meowth scolded.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. It's not like as if anything bad is going to go wrong." Jessie stated simply.

That was a huge fire appeared in front of them.

Jessie let out a scream while James grabbed ahold of Jessie and Meowth's hands and they ran back to the Rocket/Plasma HQ.

Colress jolted as he ran after them.

"How come you didn't take my hand?!" he asked.

"Because I don't like you!" James hollered as they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I sighed as I plopped down onto the bottom bunk bed.

"Should we start looking for him now?" I asked.

"Sure." Cilan noticed the necklace around my neck. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Huh? Where'd I get what?" I questioned, having no idea what he was talking about.

"The necklace around your neck." he said.

I gulped, realizing that he meant the necklace that N gave to me in the forest. I totally forgot to put it in my bag before we left for Driftveil City. I put the necklace under my tunic.

"W-What necklace?" I asked.

He walked over to me, pulled the necklace out of my tunic and eyed it curiously.

"This one. Where'd you get it?" he asked as we stood up.

"U-Um..." I trailed off.

How in the world was I supposed to explain that I got this from N? They'd think that I was completely nuts!

He then diverted his attention over to the cube that I clipped onto the belt.

"And where'd you get the cube?" he asked.

That was when I decided to lie.

"Um...I found those in the forest when I suddenly ran off." I lied.

"Ah...I see..." he trailed off just as Iris opened the door.

"Come on, you two! I finished combing my hair out, so we might as well get going." she told us.

Cilan put the cube down and we raced out of the room.

Once we opened the door, our eyes widened in terror. The city was starting to go up in flames!

"Guys, we need to evacuate now! This city is going to be burnt down." Nurse Joy told us.

"I'll go get our stuff out of the room." Iris said.

"I'll help her." Cilan looked at me. "Dawn, you go ahead. We'll get our stuff out of the room while you look for Ryu." he said.

I nodded before running off to look for Ryu.

* * *

><p>This fire was getting worse and worse as I continued to look for Ryu. It was like as if they didn't want me to find Ryu!<p>

"Ryu! Ryu!" I let out a sigh. "RYU! COME OUT!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

I began to cough. The smoke was seriously starting to get to me.

"Ryu! Come out! I'm dying here..." I trailed off.

That was when I saw someone emerging from the fire.

"Ryu...?" I wondered out loud. "Ryu! Ryu, come over here!" I called out.

That was when five people emerged from the fire beside him.

I bit my lip.

_"That can't be Ryu...or can it?" _I asked myself.

"Ohohohohohoho! Little twerpette, we finally found you!" a female voice declared.

"Grr...Dawn!" a familiar voice said.

My eyes widened once I saw Ryu come into view.

"Ryu...!" I exclaimed.

However, I was reaching my limit. There was too much smoke around me. I let out one last cough before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu's POV<strong>

My eyes widened as I saw Dawn fall to the ground. Of course! She's in polluted air, not fresh air!

"Dawn!" I exclaimed as I managed to get out of Jessie's grip and I ran over to her.

"Dawn! Wake up!" I shouted as I shook her.

I then looked at them, a death glare on my face.

"You idiots! What is wrong with you?! Why'd you even set Driftveil City on fire, anyway!?" I snapped angrily.

"Simple. It was a diversion. We did it so that we could kidnap Dawn without anyone knowing." Colress explained.

I gritted my teeth.

"You damn scientist! Someone's gonna figure out that she's been kidnapped, anyway!" I shot back.

"Colress, don't tell the poor boy that." N stated as he looked at me. "Dawn won't be hurt, I promise." he said.

James chuckled.

"But, in order for this operation to be successful, we need to make sure that annoying twerps like you don't follow us." he stated as Meowth threw a rock at me, knocking me out.

"Actually, I can't promise that Dawn won't be harmed. We're Team Rocket/Plasma, after all." N said while chuckling as he picked up Dawn.

My eyes opened slightly as I saw N holding Dawn in his arms.

"N...you liar..." I muttered before I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan's POV<strong>

Everyone was running out of the city quickly and we stood at the dock. I was helping Clay, the Gym Leader of this city, evacuate everyone.

Once we evacuated everyone, it was time for us to get into the lighthouse, where everyone was.

"Well...I guess that's it..." Clay trailed off.

"Wait! But what about Dawn?!" Iris asked.

My eyes widened, remembering that Dawn was still in the burning city, looking for Ryu.

"Crap...I totally forgot that she was still there..." I trailed off.

"Is Dawn one of your friends?" Clay asked, looking at me and Iris.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as I took off my shirt and I flung it off to the side. It apparently hit Iris, who was blushing furiously, in the face. "I'll be back." I ran towards the city, hoping to find Dawn and possibly Ryu.

I ran into the flames and I began to look for them.

"Dawn! Ryu! Where are you?!" I called out.

I didn't hear any of them call out to me. I feared for the worst as I turned the corner.

That was when I saw a limp body on the ground. All I knew was that the person was a male.

"Hey! Dude, are you okay?" I hollered as I ran over to them.

My eyes widened once I saw who it was.

"Ryu...?" I wondered out loud as I let out a cough, covering my mouth and nose with my hand.

Ryu had a big gash in his head and the possible cause of that was a jagged rock next to him. Trying my hardest not to pass out due to the lack of fresh air, I picked him up from the ground and I began to find my way back to the dock.

A couple of minutes later, I found pieces of light and the lighthouse in the distance.

I raced out of the flames and I saw the relieved look on Iris' face, showing that she was worried about me.

I approached them.

"I found Ryu, but no Dawn..." I trailed off before falling to the ground, nearly squishing Ryu in my arms.

"Iris! Go find Nurse Joy in the lighthouse and tell her that we an oxygen mask for both of them! They need some oxygen right now!" Clay said, kneeling down next to us.

Iris nodded before running into the lighthouse in search of Nurse Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Since Nurse Joy made Cilan rest on a futon in the Lighthouse, I laid down next to him, my head resting where his heart is. I listened to his steady heartbeat, glad that he is still alive.

I don't know what I would do without him. Now that I have officially accepted my feelings for Cilan, I have realized that Cilan is a part of me. If Cilan died in that fire, I would've died, too.

I slowly rose my head and looked over at Ryu, who was resting on the futon next to him.

I sighed.

"I'm glad they're both alive..." I trailed off.

_ "True to that one, Iris. If Dawn were here now, she'd be glad to see that the two of them are alive." _Axew said.

"But...what happened to Dawn...?" I wondered out loud.

That was when I noticed Cilan stir from his sleep.

"Oooops. I woke him up..." I said bashfully, my face tinted a light pink.

Cilan glanced over at me.

"Hey..." he trailed off.

That was when I pulled him into a hug, which surprised him.

"Stupid Cilan...I thought that you were dead..." I muttered into the crook of his neck.

He smiled softly as he stroked my hair.

"It's alright, Iris. I'm alive and I'm here, so it's okay." he reassured me.

We pulled away from the hug just as Ryu stirred from his sleep.

"Ryu, you're awake!" I exclaimed.

_ "Ryu!" _his Partner Pokémon, which was a Dewott, exclaimed.

Ryu shot up from the futon suddenly, his eyes as wide as saucers and there were burn marks all over his face, which probably meant that he got scorched in the fire.

"N! Where did you take Dawn!?" he exclaimed suddenly.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Ryu, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"N going's to hurt Dawn! We need to save her now!" he exclaimed as he tried to take the oxygen mask off of his mouth.

"No! Ryu, do not do that!" I moved his hands away from the oxygen mask. "Who's N? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Did something bad happen?" Cilan asked.

"She...she was kidnapped by Team Rocket/Plasma!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Well...that was an interesting ending...<strong>

**Ash-And this chapter's finished!**

**Me-You took the words out of my mouth!**

**Ash-And yes, I did.**

**Dawn-What happens next?**

**Me-Well, let's just say that you find out what's really going on.**

**Dawn-Okay.**

**Cilan-Hope you guys come back to read more!**

**Ryu-But! If you want to read more, then you gotta - - -**

**Me and Iris-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Meowth from Team Rocket (or N's virtual cube and necklace if you think that an evil Meowth from Team Rocket is creepy)! :)**


	26. N The Traitor!

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Dawn-Back so soon?**

**Me-Yeah!**

**Dawn-Okay.**

**Ash-What happens now?**

**Me-Well, Dawn finds herself in the Team Rocket/Plasma HQ and she finds out what N is really up to. She yells at him and he throws her in the dungeon, telling her that she will have to answer to Zekrom. All in all, it's a pretty short chapter.**

**Dawn-Oh.**

**Cilan-Well, NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And here are the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, the summary of last time, and the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>kricV5: <strong>_Well...he could have feelings for Dawn or maybe he doesn't. I don't want to give away what I plan on doing with him, so I'll leave it at that. Virtual Meowth from Team Rocket! :)

_**yungmoneygirl: **_I know, I know, I know. I know how pissed off you are. But, she's not kissing anyone and as for Ash? Well, you'll find out about him soon. Virtual Meowth from Team Rocket! :)

_**AceofSpades72: **_I actually planned out chapters where we follow Ash instead of the group. They're just not coming now. Virtual Meowth from Team Rocket! :)

_**Miss Fabulous: **_Oh yeah, he is. But, he's from Team Rocket/Plasma, so it kind of makes sense. Also, Ash will come soon (I know everyone will start begging to see Ash again). Virtual Meowth from Team Rocket! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

"Did something bad happen?" Cilan asked.

"She...she was taken by Team Rocket/Plasma!"

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn finally catches up to N and they talk for a bit. N gives Dawn a necklace that looks exactly like his and his cube. He disappears and Dawn goes back to the campsite to find out that Ryu has been kidnapped by Team Rocket/Plasma. They head to Driftveil City and they arrive, checking into the Pokémon Center there. Meanwhile, Colress, Jessie, James, and Meowth hide behind a building and set the city on fire! Cilan and Iris have to go get their stuff and tells Dawn to go find Ryu. She goes to do so and due to the lack of oxygen, she faints just as Ryu arrives. Ryu tries to wake Dawn and then he starts yelling at Team Rocket/Plasma, telling them that this is all their fault. N tells Ryu that he will take care of Dawn just as Meowth knocks him out with a jagged rock (surprised he's not dead?). N tells him that he lied and Ryu calls him a liar just as he faints. Meanwhile, Cilan and Clay evacuate the city and just as they're about to go into the Lighthouse, Iris notes that Dawn hasn't come out of the fire as yet. Cilan goes into the fire to find Dawn and Ryu. He finds Ryu, but no Dawn. He gets Ryu out of the fire just as he faints. Cilan wakes up to find himself in the Lighthouse and he gets hugged by a worried Iris. Ryu wakes up not too long after Cilan and he goes crazy, saying that he needs to save Dawn. Iris and Cilan question him and he tells them what happened. Will they save Dawn? Will Dawn be able to find the answers to her questions? And why did N give her the necklace and cube?

**Me-And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

All I could see was darkness. After being able to find Ryu, I just let him slip out of my hands. Then, I got carried away by N for some weird reason. Why? Why did he take me away from Ryu? Why did he give me that necklace and cube? The most important thing, where am I?

I heard someone walk up to me and they forcefully opened my mouth. A cool liquid slid down my throat just as they closed my mouth.

I slowly opened my eyes just as someone began to speak.

"You're awake."

Sapphire blue slowly locked on blue as I recognized the person.

"N...!" I exclaimed as I sat myself up.

He chuckled as he stood up.

"Yes, it's me." he said.

"N, do you know where I am?" she asked.

N sighed.

"If I told you, would you not get mad at me?" he asked.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh...? Why would I get mad at you?" I questioned.

There was no reason to get mad at him, in my opinion! Honestly, I think that he is a good person. Nobody would ever get mad at him at all.

"Just..." he took his cap off of his head and he rang his fingers through his tea green hair. "Just promise me." he said.

I nodded slowly.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"Thank you. So, you see," he turned on the big computer in the room and a symbol appeared on the screen. "I am a part of Team Rocket/Plasma, the group who kidnapped your friend, Ryu." he said.

My eyes widened.

"What...?" I said, wondering if I heard him right.

"Yes, I am." he put the cap back on his head. "I am the king of Team Plasma. I have been sent to find the destined one who can awaken the legendary Pokémon Reshiram." he explained.

"But...! What about Zekrom?!" I asked, remembering that there was another legendary Pokémon besides Reshiram.

"We managed to capture him. Some reckless Trainer with a Pikachu woke him up and tried to protect him, but that didn't work out well for him." N said.

I felt a pang in my chest, feeling like I knew who this Trainer was.

"It couldn't be..." I whispered under my breath.

"You wanna know what I find interesting?" he said.

"What?" I answered.

"I'm interested in the fact that the destined one is a woman. Reshiram is kind of feminine, so I was sort of expecting that. But, to think that it would be a woman from another region...I wanted to see how this played out." he said.

"So, what was it supposed to be? You manipulated my feelings so that you could kidnap me?" I guessed.

"Exactly." he said.

I then looked down at the necklace that he gave me a while ago and I looked up at him.

"Why did you give me this necklace? You left me without an explanation." I said.

"Oh, that? Well, look at the screen." he said.

There was a map on the screen and there was a red dot on it. Curious, I swayed to the one side and the dot moved left. I swayed to the right and the dot moved to the right.

My eyes widened in shock, realizing what the necklace was.

"So that's why you gave it to me..." I shot up from my spot on the ground and I glared at him. "Why?! Why did you do this to me?! You put a tracker around my neck so that you could find me and kidnap me! And I thought I could trust you..." I trailed off.

N turned to look at me, his eyes filled with anger.

"You can't trust anybody in this world!" he growled.

"Yes, you can! You - - -" he cut me off.

"No, I can't! I don't want to be the one who willingly trusts everyone and in the end, they turn their back on you! I've had enough of it." he snapped.

Just the way he said made it sound like as if it had happened to him before. Come to think of it, he was always seemed to have a mysterious aura around him. It always made me wonder what his life was like. It made me wonder who he is. And most of all, it made me wonder what happened to make him this kind of person.

"N...you didn't want to do this in the first place...you didn't want to kidnap me..." she trailed off.

A pang hit N in the chest and he looked surprised. However, that look was on his face for only a second as he walked up to me.

He grabbed ahold of my wrist and he glared at me.

"You come with me." he growled as he dragged me down to the dungeon.

"Hey! W-Wait! Why are you doing this!?" I asked in surprise as he opened up a cell.

He threw me in there and I let out a small gasp as I hit the ground. He closed the door and locked it.

"N! Stop this at once!" I screamed as I ran up to the cell door, grabbing the bars just as N began to walk off.

"N, please...I thought you were a nice person...Now, you're just plain cruel!" I told him.

He stopped in his tracks and he turned around. He walked up to my cell and he leaned up in my face, grabbing ahold of the necklace.

"Bitch, please. Shut up and sit patiently. I'll come back for you later and you'll have to answer to Zekrom." he said before letting go of my necklace and walking off.

As the door that led to the main floor closed, I collapsed to the ground.

All of my Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs and they surrounded me as I put my face in my hands as I began to cry.

_"Ugh, where the flipside are we?" _Quilava wondered out loud.

_"Wherever we are, I ain't liking it. I wanna get out." _Piplup said.

_"Dawn...? Are you okay?" _Buneary asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I think that N has turned into a terrible beast..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Yeeup! I told you that this chapter is short!<strong>

**Dawn-You're right.**

**N-Well...I seem evil.**

**Me-That's because you are! By the way, welcome to the chatbox!**

**N-Thanks.**

**Ash-What's gonna happen next chapter?**

**Me-Something that everyone have waited to see.**

**Ash-Oh...okay!**

**Cilan-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Quilava! :)**

***UPDATE!*-I totes forgot to add this piece where N says, "Bitch, please." and so, I added it. I needed to add the OOC tag for N, since I find that for a sexy bod like him, he doesn't deserve to use words like that.**


	27. Ash Returns!

**Me-Hey, you guys! We are finally back with Love Comes From The Heart after such a long time!**

**Ash-What took you so long?**

**Me-My life.**

**Cilan-Eh?! Are you going to die?!**

**Me-No, silly! Why would I die?**

**Cilan-Well...I...**

**Iris- Exactly. -.-'**

**Dawn-What will happen today?**

**Me-One of our characters will finally appear after such a long time!**

**Dawn-EH?! Who?!**

**Me-You will find out shortly.**

**Misty-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokemon!**

**Me-Now onto the replies to the reviews, the last two sentences, the summary of what happened last time, and the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momijifan Low-Ki: <strong>_Oh, yes. He's going on a seriously big one. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**AceOfSpades72: **_XD I was snickering as I typed that line. It sounded like it could fit there...Virtual Quilava! :)

_**Guest: **_Well, okay. :/

_**ultimateCCC: **_Chillax! He'll come soon! Well, here's your virtual Quilava.

_**Rich and Smexy: **_You missed SO much that it's making yo head spin! XD And as for N...Well...he's not in love with Dawn. Or is he? Well, here's your virtual Quilava! :)

_**flamex407: **_I have my reasons. ;)

_**flamex407: **_Well, here's the next chapter! And here we've got your virtual Quilava! :)

_**kristin: **_What's what?

_**kristin: **_I know. I was doing each chapter with that thought in mind. Here's your virtual Quilava! :)

_**cody: **_Well, here I have the next chapter for you. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**miley14119: **_I would love to be able to update as much as I can, but school's been terrorizing me and I've been having major writer's block with this story recently. But, I'll try to update as much as I can! Virtual Quilava! :)

_**Dog crazy: **_He's already here. Keep reading and you'll see how he randomly showed up. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**J. Jamie Dupane: **_Well, that's just how I wrote her. I am not trying to make her like that, anyway. And if you're htinking that this story is a waste of your time, then why bother reading it still?

_**Guest: **_Well, N did that to her because of how he is being manipulated by Team Rocket/Plasma. He can't really help it. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**BlueShineSuicune: **_Well, here you've got the next chapter. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**fgbserdgdf ae: **_Thank you! Virtual Quilava! :)

_**ryt: **_Thanks! Virtual Quilava! :)

_**dvgfgnhfhnuty: **_Well, here's the next chapter! Virtual Quilava! :)

_**Guest: **_Well, here's the chapter! Virtual Quilava! :)

_**Guest: **_No, that is not what happens.

_**Guest: **_Because they did. Something has to happen eventually.

_**Guest: **_Well, I'm sorry for writing the way I do. :/

_**I am awesome: **_Well, I'm glad you like it. However, my life has been taking over me. It may take a while until my next update. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**WhoSaySay: **_Here's the next chapter. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**Guest x6: **_Bad reviews are not the reason why it is such a slow update. The reason for my long hiatus is school and my own drama. It is also partly my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, Counting Stars. I just have so much inspiration flowing for that story that it's so ridiculous. But, I will try my best to update more. Virtual Quilava! :)

_**K.T.S. x2:**_ Hello and welcome to LCFTH! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :3 Virtual Quilava! :)

_**Guest: **_I will get to it. Just let me take my time. :/

_**G. S. Joe:**_ There is a note at the bottom, so I suggest you read that to find out why I have been on a pretty long hiatus. Honestly, the reasons are pretty stupid, so you'll probably get at me for it. :/ Virtual Quilava! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences:<strong>

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I think that N has turned into a terrible beast..."

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what happened last time: <strong>Dawn wakes up to find herself in a mysterious room. N comes in and he tells her who he really is: the leader of Team Rocket/Plasma! He tells her about his plans for Reshiram and Zekrom, which gets Dawn mad. He also tells her that the necklace on her neck was actually a tracker so that he could find her easily. Dawn starts to yell at him, which causes N to throw her in the dungeon. Dawn feels betrayed as she sits on the cold dungeon floor, waiting for someone to come and save her...

**Me-And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A guy walked through the forest, trying to get to Driftveil City. With his trademark baseball cap on his head and a Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash Ketchum had decided to go alone. That nasty fight with the girl he loved had scarred him. But, it was not like as if he had regretted it. She really needed a reality check.

He scoffed as he walked into the clearing.

"I need to get out of the past and look at the present." he stated, watching what was ahead of him.

_"Well, we're out of the forest..." _Pikachu trailed off.

"But, we're not out yet." he said as he walked down the path.

Pikachu shrugged as he watched his partner. He had this unreadable look on his face, which made hinm wonder what Ash was thinking about.

_ "Are you still mad about that?" _he asked.

Ash let out a sigh, taking the baseball cap off of his head and running his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Very. I couldn't save that Pokemon!" he exclaimed, putting the cap on as a flashback flooded through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>A loud screech echoed throughout the forest, causing Ash to look up from his sandwich.<em>

_ "What was that?" he asked, rising up from his spot on the grass._

_ "Don't know, but I think that we should go check it out." Pikachu suggested._

_ Ash nodded his head in agreement._

_ "Alright." he let Pikachu hop onto his shoulder. "Let's go and see what's going on." he said before running off in search of what made that sound._

_ "I wonder what that could've been...Is it a Pokemon?!" he asked himself._

_ He ran into the clearing and his eyes widened. There was a tall black Pokemon cornered by at five people who were throwing nets at it._

_ "What the...?! Who's that Pokemon?!" he nearly exclaimed as he whipped out his Pokedex._

_ "Zekrom. The Deep Black Pokemon. This legendary Pokemon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world." the Pokedex said._

_ "Ah...a legendary Pokemon..." he breathed out._

_ Zekrom screeched again, which caused Ash to snap out of his daze._

_ "They're trying to kidnap it. I have to stop them!" Ash looked at Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt!" he called out._

_ Pikachu nodded before hopping off of Ash's shoulder and unleashing a thunderbolt on the people._

_ "Gah! What the hell?!"one of the guys exclaimed._

_ "Let go of Zekrom!" Ash hollered as he made his presence known._

_ They looked at Ash and they gritted their teeth._

_ "Shit...! It's another annoying brat!" one of them pulled out a Pokeball and they threw it. "Liepard! Use Scratch!" they commanded._

_ "Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash countered._

_ Pikachu nodded as he swiftly dodged the Liepard's attack._

_ "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded._

_ Pikachu jumped in the air and his tailturned into iron. He came down and he swung his tail at the Liepard, causing it to fall to the ground._

_ "Tch. Liepard, use Shadow Claw!" the guy said._

_ The Liepard charged at Pikachu and before he could dodge it, the claw hit him._

_ "Gah!" Pikachu exclaimed._

_ "Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu fell onto the ground._

_ "Keep using Shadow Claw on that runt!" the guy said._

_ "Pikachu! Get out of there by using Thunderbolt!" Ash called out._

_ Pikachu tried to create a thunderbolt, but the Liepard kept hitting him with Shadow Claws._

_ "Too...weak..." Pikachu mumbled._

_ "Pikachu! Don't give up!" Ash gritted his teeth as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Oshawott, go out there and use Water Gun!" he hollered as he hurled the Pokeball into the battlefield._

_ Oshawott popped out and he used Water Gun on the Liepard. It let out a squeak as it pulled away from Pikachu._

_ Pikachu glanced over at Oshawott with a small smile on his face._

_ "Thanks for that, Oshawott." he thanked the otter._

_ "No problem!" Oshawott used Razor Shell on the Liepard, who had tried to attack him. "Let's go! We have to save that weirdo over there!" he said, pointing at Zekrom._

_ "Everyone else, come on out!" Ash threw the rest of his Pokeballs out there and his Meloetta, Servine, Pignite, and Scraggy came out. "Stall these Liepard! I'm going on to save Zekrom!" Ash told them._

_ "You got it!" Pignite declared._

_ "Go get em', Ash!" Meloetta said._

_ Ash nodded before running off to let the Pokemon take care of the Liepards ambushing them._

_ "Let go of Zekrom!" Ash ran over to the nets and he began to try and pull them off. "Zekrom, don't worry! I'll try and get you out!" he said._

_ Zekrom roared as he unleashed a Fusion Bolt on Ash._

_ "GAH!" Ash exclaimed as he was blown away by the explosion. There were scratches all over him and his head began to bleed. Some blood trickled down to his lip and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Zekrom, I'm going to help you no matter how many times you hit me." Ash said before running back over to Zekrom._

_ "Hey! Get off of our Pokemon, you fucking brat!" one of the guys said as they tried to pull Ash away from the net._

_ "YOUR Pokemon?! Zekrom's a legendary!" Ash growled._

_ "So what? This is our Pokemon now." the guy replied smartly._

_ "FUCK OFF!" Ash bit the man's hand, which caused him to yelp in shock. The guy pulled his hand away as Ash went back to pulling on the nets._

_ "Urgh...! It's not working!" he thought to himself as he managed to get one of the nets off._

_ "Hey! Stop messing with our stuff!"_

_ Ash let out a sharp gasp as one of the guys kicked him in the gut. He felt the wind get knocked out of him as he hit the ground. He began to see white due to the harsh hit to his head when he fell to the ground._

_ "No! Ash!"_

_ "Crap! I don't know if I can hold them off for much longer!"_

_ Ash's fluttered open for a spilt second and he sawn them take Zekrom away._

_ "No...Don't go..." he muttered weakly before passing out._

* * *

><p><em> "Ash, there's nothing to be upset about."<em> Pikachu told him.

"But...! I couldn't save that Pokemon! All last night, I was thinking about Zekrom and how much pain it must be going through." Ash explained.

Pikachu sighed.

_" I guess I can relate to you..." _Pikachu looked at what was ahead of them. _"Hey, I think we're almost out." _he noted.

"Great. I need to hurry up and get some rest along with some medicine. The wound I got when trying to free Zekrom is going to get infected if I don't do anything about it." Ash said.

They went through the clearing and Ash's eyes widened once he saw what was in front of him.

"What...happened here?"

* * *

><p>Ash walked through what used to be Driftveil City. The only buildings still standing were the Pokemon Center and the Lighthouse near the water. He walked into the Pokemon Center and he looked around.<p>

"Nurse Joy!" he called out.

Nobody answered him. He walked around the center and he concluded that the place was deserted.

"Where did everyone go...?" he asked himself.

He walked out of the center just as he spotted someone walking around the now burnt down city.

"Excuse me!" Ash called out as he ran over to them.

The person looked up.

"Yes?" the person asked as Ash approached them.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean the fire? Someone had burned down our beautiful city not too long. Now, everything is lost." the person explained.

"Wow...I'm sorry to hear that." Ash said.

"We're going to have to rebuild again. Even my gym has gone down in ruins." the person said as they looked out at the pristine blue ocean.

That made Ash's ear perk up in curiousity.

"Wait...Are you...?" he questioned.

The person smiled as they looked at Ash.

"Yes, Ash. It's been a while since we've last met."

* * *

><p>"So, that's what happened..." Ash trailed off as him and the person walked through the ashes and debris of Driftveil City.<p>

"Yes. The fire just suddenly came! I was in my Gym currently battling a Trainer when I got news of the fire spreading throughout. The Gym Leader from Striaton City and I helped evacuate the city." he explained.

Ash's eyes widened once he mentioned Cilan.

"Cilan's here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Him and three other people came here to our beautiful city. Some people say that because of them, the fire came and that they were an omen." he explained.

"Clay...what were their names?" he asked.

"Um...I believe that their names are Ryu, Iris, and..." Clay tapped his finger against his chin. "The last person was named Dawn." he said.

Ash felt a lump growing in his throat while Pikachu looked at him with an unreadable look on his face.

_"Dawn's here, too?" _he shook his head once he realized he was thinking about Dawn. _"Why am I thinking about her? She's a thing of the past." _he thought to himself.

"Would you like to come to the Lighthouse and meet them?" Clay asked.

Ash nodded.

"Sure. But first," Ash pulled out a Pokeball and he pointed it at Clay. "How about a Pokemon battle?" he asked.

Clay chuckled at Ash's eagerness.

"You never seem to change, Ash. But, I will battle with you." Clay said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Servine, I choose you!" Ash said, hurling the Pokeball into the air. Servine came out of the Pokeball and she faced Clay.

_"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me, buddy." _Servine said.

"Excadrill, let's go!" Clay said, throwing the Pokeball and a mole with drills came out of it.

Servine snickered as she eyed the Excadrill.

_"You may be big and fat, but a weakling like you won't be able to defeat me!" _Servine said, a small smirk crossing its lips.

Steam began to come out of Excadrill's nostrils as it glared at the grass snake in front of him.

_"What you say?!" _it snapped angrily.

_"Yeah, you heard me!" _Servine let out a huff as it crossed its arms over its chest. _"You're big, fat, and a weakling!" _she sneered.

_"Why, you little punk! I'm gonna take you down!" _Excadrill growled.

"Ash, you may have the first move." Clay told him.

"Okay." Ash looked at Servine. "Servine, use Vine Whip!" he commanded.

"Counter that with Slash!" Clay intercepted.

Excadrill charged at Servine and it slashed the Vine Whip in half, causing the vines to break. Servine's eyes widened as she watched the cut vines on the ground.

_"What the...?!" _Servine was too shocked to even avoid the next move from Excadrill.

"Now, use Bulldoze." Clay commanded.

Excadrill stomped on the ground and a bunch of rocks and debris from the fire came and hit Servine. She let out a yelp as she fell to the ground.

"Servine! Get up and use Leaf Tornado!" Ash hollered.

Servine slowly brought herself back up and she unleashed a tornado made out of leaves. It hit Excadrill, pushing him backwards.

_"Grrr...just you wait. By the time this battle is over, you'll be on the ground bleeding with your guts spilling out." _Excadrill threatened.

_"Oh ho ho. I would love to see you try." _Servine sneered.

"Alright! Now, use Hone Claws." Clay demanded.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out.

Servine quickly dodged the claws, but since the move name had Hone in it, the Excadrill managed to hit its target. Servine yelped as it was practically tackled to the ground.

"Servine!" Ash called out.

He watched as Excadrill kept hitting it. Servine tried to get out, but it wasn't working.

"Servine! Quickly use Razor Leaf!" he called out.

Servine shot a glare at Excadrill as it released a bunch of leaves as sharp as razors and then, an explosion occurred. Ash coughed, trying to see what the outcome was.

The smoke cleared moments later and Excadril was sitting on top of a knocked out Servine.

"Servine...return." Ash returned Servine into its Pokeball as Clay returned his Excadrill.

"That was quite fun. Now," Clay whipped out another Pokeball. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

><p>"You haven't changed at all, Ash." Clay noted as the two continued to walk through the rubble and in the direction of the lighthouse.<p>

Ash smiled to himself as he stared at the Quake Badge that he was handed moments ago.

"I guess not..." he trailed off.

They approached the Lighthouse moments later. Clay turned to Ash, whose eyes were fixated on the hills and mountains that overlooked the now incinerated city.

"Shall we go into the Lighthouse?" Clay asked.

Ash bit his lip, thinking about it for a moment. The next town was a two days distance from Driftveil City and he found that it would be nice to have a roof over his head every once in a while. But, then he remembered Clay telling him about how Cilan and the others were here. He wasn't exactly ready to face Dawn yet.

"Um...actually, I'll be on my way, Clay." he shot Clay a smile. "But, thanks, anyway!" he chirped before heading off.

As Ash waved at Clay, the older man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just what is up with that silly boy...?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Yah, okay. I owe you guys an apology.<strong>

**Ash-Eh?!**

**Dawn-Why, though?!**

**Me-I want to explain why I have been absent for a little over a year. School, drama, new anime, and loss of inspiration. I had gotten into the Free! and Black Butler vibe and I have been having a writer's block for everything else.**

**Dawn-Hmmm...**

**Paul-Pathetic.**

**Me-Sorry for growing into a Black Butler and Free! maniac. Geez...**

**Ash-Well, R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual Servine! :)**


	28. Judgement Day (Part 1)

**Me-Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Love Comes From The Heart!**

**Ash-Oh, so you're finally back. :/**

**Me-Gosh, Ash! What happened to you?!**

**Dawn-*scoffs* Who cares?**

**Ash-Whatever.**

**Me-*sweat drops* Um...Just what the hey happened?!**

**Cilan-Got no clue. Got no clue.**

**Me-So! I need to tell you guys something. Originally, I had a story plan outlining the next few chapters up to when Dawn battled Clay. However, I lost it and now I can't find it. After thinking about it for a while, I decided, screw it. I'm going to continue onward even without the outline. I can just improvise, can't I?**

**Iris-*applauds* Good job.**

**Me-And since when did you get nice?!**

**Iris-Dunno.**

**Ryu-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokemon!**

**Me-Now, let's move onto the reply to the reviews, the last two sentences, and a summary of what had happened last time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ultimateCCC: <strong>_Oh, really? I did not know. And also, I think people kind of get a hint on what the gender of said Pokemon is when I put he or she (unless you're complaining about Zekrom, who is supposed to genderless and I accidentally put he, then I apologize and I shall go fix it). Virtual Servine.

_**Halo Ash: **_Keep reading and you'll see how they make up (which won't be a while, actually). Virtual Servine! :)

_**Momijifan Low-Ki: **_I am glad you like the chapter! And welcome back! :3 I hope you stick around until the very end. Virtual Servine! :)

_**nico2883: **_Yeah, I'm glad to be back. And don't worry, I'll try and update more. Virtual Servine! :)

_**flamex407: **_Yeah, I know I kinda clipped it a little. I was stuck on what to do and I knew I had to get the chapter out, so I just cut it short so I could just get it done and over with. Virtual Servine! :)

_**stars90: **_Thanks! As for how Ash will react...you'll find out soon. Virtual Servine! :)

_**luisg1778: **_Dawn is just stupid. And I guess, now as I think about it, I guess we could call this ignorance. I mean, lots of people act without thinking of the consequences, right? So, I guess you can think of it as that. Virtual Servine! :)

_**Ayden: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like this story. Virtual Servine! :)

_**Guest: **_Thanks! Virtual Servine! :)

_**Guest: **_Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Last two sentences: <strong>

As Ash waved at Clay, the older man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just what is up with that silly boy...?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of what had happened last time: <strong>We now follow our main male character, Ash Ketchum, who is now traveling by himself. He reflects on how he couldn't save Zekrom from Team Rocket/Plasma and he gets pissed at himself for it. Pikachu tells him that it wasn't his fault. They end up at Driftveil City, which is now nothing but ashes. Ash is shocked by what has happened. He went around to look for someone and that is when he bumps into Clay. They launch into a Pokemon battle and, according to the context, Ash ended up winning the badge. They reach the Lighthouse and Clay asks if he wants to come in with him. Ash declines and heads off on his way. Just where is Ash going now? What is up with Cilan, Iris, and Ryu? And will Dawn be able to escape N?

**Me-And read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Dawn was laying on the floor of the cell with all of her other Pokemon curled up beside her. Piplup was the first one to awaken.

_"Mmmmm...are we back home?" _he grumbled.

_"Guh, just shut up." _Buneary snapped.

_"Um, news flash: CAN THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!" _Piplup and Buneary turned their heads to look at Gothita. _"We are STILL stuck here, thanks to N! So, get your heads out of the gutter." _she snapped angrily.

Piplup rolled his eyes at her.

_"Oh, whatev." _he stated as they felt Dawn shift a little. They looked over to see Dawn roll over on her back.

_"Ugh, she's seriously going to need new clothes." _Buneary stated.

_"No duh." _Snivy woke up from her sleep. _"She freaking stinks!" _she exclaimed.

That was when they heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. Buneary's eyes nearly bugged out in horror.

_"Oh, shit!" _she shouted before going back into her Pokeball along with everyone else (Snivy helped get a still sleeping Quilava back into her Pokeball). Piplup stood in front of Dawn as a voice entered the room.

"Wake up." the voice snarled.

Dawn moaned a little in her sleep as she yawned, not really responding to the voice.

Piplup glared up at the person.

_"N! Just what do you want with her?!" _he growled.

"Don't question me, you damn penguin." N growled back as he looked at Dawn. He felt some kind of feeling wash over him, but it went away instantly as he unlocked the cell door and walked in.

_"Hey! Don't take her!" _Piplup shouted.

"Hn. You can't even protect her." N snapped before grabbing Dawn up from the floor.

He heard Dawn let out a mumble as he pulled her out of the cage.

"Mmmm...Ash?" she mumbled as she opened her tired sapphire blue eyes. She then blinked them and that was when she noticed who it was. "N!" she exclaimed.

"Finally woke up back in reality, Dawn?" N asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she began to kick around and throw punches at him. However, N dodged them all.

"You can't fight me, Dawn." N said.

"Who," swing "even," kick "cares?!" she shouted as she swung another punch. It managed to knock N in the eye, making him cry out. His grip on her arm loosened and Dawn took this chance to run.

"Piplup!" she turned to look at her Pokemon. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" she called out.

Piplup nodded before running after her.

Before Dawn could burst out of the prison room, she collided with a chest. She almost fell to the floor. However, the person grabbed her up roughly before she could. She looked up at the person and gasped.

"You...Jessie?!" she nearly exclaimed.

"Yes, me. Did you **REALLY** think you were going to escape this? This is your destiny." Jessie told her.

"My destiny...?!" Dawn was rendered speechless.

"Come on, you damn twerp. You have to get dressed for the Judgement Day." she snapped before dragging her off.

_"Wait! Dawn, wait up!" _Piplup hollered as he continued running after Dawn. However, before he could make it out, N grabbed him up.

"Just where did you think you were going?" N snarled.

Piplup gulped.

_"Shit! I'm really in for it now!" _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Ryu had finally healed up and we were getting ready to go find Dawn. We obviously couldn't leave without her. I mean, I know I'm supposed to hate her, but now I'm feeling like I'm growing a soft spot for her.

"Iris, are you ready to go?" Cilan asked as he zipped up his bag.

I nodded as I finished styling up my hair.

"Yup! I sure am!" I looked over at Axew. "Right, Axew?" I asked.

_"Yeah!" _Axew replied as he hopped into my hair, where he always hides.

I look over at Cilan, who just stared back at me.

"Um...I heard from Nurse Joy that you stayed by my side the whole time I was knocked out..." he trailed off.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

That was when I found myself being suddenly pulled into a hug. I gasped softly as Cilan rested his chin on my head.

"I want to thank you for that." he thanked me.

My cheeks were on fire at this point. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him a little closer to me.

"Cilan..." I trailed off.

He pulled away from me a little and knocked our foreheads together. I stared at him as he slowly began to lean in towards me. As our lips brushed together, we heard Ryu call out to us.

"Cilan! Iris! Come on, let's get going!" we heard him holler loudly.

We turned around and watched as Ryu waved us over. We looked at each other, then at Ryu, and then back at each other before walking over to him.

"Are you really sure we should be going now? I mean, you haven't completely healed yet." I asked.

Ryu nodded.

"I am ready. Besides, it's my fault that Dawn was taken in the first place." he told us.

I bit my lip, obviously worried about Ryu. Ever since he had awoken, all he had been speaking of was Dawn. Dawn this, Dawn that. The conversation always seemed to shift to Dawn. Sometimes, I would wonder if he was truly crushing on her (not like I didn't suspect anything before).

"Well, if you insist." Cilan said.

We began to make our way over to the door. As Cilan reached to open it, the door opened to reveal Clay.

"Ah! You youngsters leaving now?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. We're going to find our friend Dawn." I told him.

"But, we'll be back. She's supposed to battle you." Cilan said.

"Ah! Well, I'll be looking forward to it!" Clay declared.

Cilan smiled before opening the door and heading out with Ryu and I following from behind. As I was about to close the door behind me, I heard Clay say something to catch my interest.

"Ash decided to stop by for a little bit. However, he left. That boy...sometimes I wonder what even runs through his head..." Clay said to the Nurse Joy.

My eyes grew wide at Clay's statement.

"Ash...?" I questioned quietly.

* * *

><p>We continued up the mountain, where Ryu said that the headquarters may be there. I couldn't help but groan as we continued to climb up.<p>

"This is simply ridiculous! Like this stupid Team Rocket/Plasma couldn't put their hideout in a more obvious spot..." I grumbled angrily.

Cilan laughed nervously.

"Iris, relax." he told me.

"I can't! We haven't eaten anything ever since we left the Lighthouse and we've been walking forever! My feet are- - -" I let out an alarmed squeak as Cilan scooped me up in his arms.

"Your feet are aching, aren't they?" he guessed.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks again. I said nothing as I looked away from his gaze, which only made him laugh.

"Guys! Come check this out!" we heard Ryu holler from higher up.

Cilan ran over to him with me in his arms.

"Get down." Ryu whispered.

We instantly ducked behind a bush and we peered through a small opening, watching as two Team Rocket/Plasma grunts made their way over to a huge rock. They then tapped on it twice and it parted to reveal an entryway.

"Whoa..." I trailed off.

"You see? I told you that they lived inside the mountain." Ryu stated.

I scoffed at that.

"Pffft. Did you seriously think that I had listened to you?" I asked.

"Hey." we heard a voice next to us. "You guys see that?" the person next to us asked.

Cilan nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, we di- - -" Cilan turned his head and he gasped sharply. Ryu and I looked at where Cilan was looking at and we both gasped, our eyes wide in shock.

"...Ash?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I stood in front of a floor length mirror, watching myself as Jessie did my hair. I wore a black floor length medieval dress with white down the middle and inside the sleeves. There was a black pattern on the white part. I also wore black heels that had lace on it along with black bead jewelry and a black crown that almost resembled a bat. I wore smoky makeup with my lips painted black.

As Jessie finished styling my hair, I took this time to speak.

"Jessie, why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked.

"It's your destiny." she stated.

"What is my destiny?!" I whirled around to face her. "What is it?! Am I...Am I destined to awaken something? To wreck havoc on this world? What is it?!" I screamed.

"That I cannot answer. Only Zekrom knows." Jessie replied.

"You...You sound like you're brainwashed..." I trailed off.

"I am not." she grabbed me by the arm. "I am wasting too much time listening to your complaints. We are to visit him now." she said before pulling me over to the door.

"Stop it! No!" I began to kick around and try to find some way to get away from Jessie. However, it wasn't working. "Jessie, stop!" I shouted.

I found myself growing weaker and weaker with each attempt to get away. I then decided to end my struggle and let her carry me to who knows where.

Moments later, we found ourselves at a huge pair of doors that had a painting of two Pokemon on it with one on each door.

_"What...is that?" _I asked myself.

I then watched as Jessie opened the door. I peered through the door and gasped, realizing that the door led to a beautiful courtyard filled with gorgeous flowers.

"Pretty..." I trailed off.

I watched as Jessie watched me with what might've been a pitiful look on her face.

"I apologize." she said.

I looked at her and saw the same Jessie from when we used to play "cat-n-mice" and my eyes grew wide.

"Je- - -Kyaaaaaaaaa~!" I felt myself being pushed into the courtyard. The door shut from behind me, which scared me a little.

"Wait! Jessie!" I ran over to the door, making sure I didn't trip on the hem of the dress. "Jessie! Open the door!" I shouted.

I then heard the door lock from the other side and I froze, realizing what just happened. I began pounding on the door with my fists.

"JESSIE!" I screamed.

That was when I heard a loud Pokemon roar. My head whipped over to the sound of the noise.

"H-Hello?" I called out.

I began to wander around the courtyard in search of the roar.

_"Are they hiding some kind of monster? What kind of Pokemon __**IS**__that?!" _I asked myself.

As I continued to wander around, I noticed something that almost resembled a hill. I walked over to it and reached out for it. I then noticed something rainbow-like against my fingertips.

_"A barrier?" _I asked myself.

I turned around and that was when I came face-to-face with the biggest Pokemon I had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-AND there you have it! Chapter 28 of LCFTH!<strong>

**Ash-Oh, what joy.**

**Me-Dang, you're a little too sarcastic for my liking.**

**Dawn-*laughs nervously***

**Cilan-Are you going to leave us hanging again?**

**Me-I'll try not to. :/**

**Cilan-Oh.**

**Iris and Ryu-*sweat drops***

**Me-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Vulpix! :)**


End file.
